Save Me
by NovMists
Summary: I’m Draco Malfoy. I’m hot, I’m irresistible and hey where this story starts I’m a dead man. Lucky me! Draco has to choose what side he is on. Based before Book Seven.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling, none of it is mine, and no money is being made off of this fanfic.**

**I originally planned for this to be a one shot, than a ficlet, about five chapters, but it's progressively getting longer so we'll see how long it is when we get there :)**

* * *

_Dear bored reader who has decided to read this, _

_Sit tight, grab a fire whiskey, (minors make sure you don't get caught), and lets get this story started. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm hot, I'm irresistible and hey where this story starts I'm a dead man. Lucky me! Well okay, let me get you caught up a little, the fire whiskey might be getting to your head about now, and you might need some refreshing. My father was a Deatheater, before he got arrested. Lucky him. I'm seeing a family resemblance here. Anyway, Voldemort, the big cheese, the guy you don't want to mess with, is mad at my father. I don't remember all the details, the fire whiskey is definitely getting to my head, but it had something to do with a book and him failing at the Ministry. So Voldemort wanted to punish him, how you may wonder? By sending wonderful me on an impossible mission to kill Dumbledore. Of course, I was blinded by excitement for being a Deatheater. I always wanted to be one; I wanted to make my mother and father proud. I was kind of an idiot then. Kind of almost. Anyway, so Voldemort expected me to die, but, I didn't care at first. That is, until I started failing. Everything I tried didn't work, and after I thought about it I didn't really want to be a killer. I was in way over my head. And I was worried about what would happen if I failed. Would I die? Or would Voldemort let me live and kill my mother as punishment. I was digging myself a hole deeper and deeper into the dirt. And Snape, I thought he wanted all the glory to himself. Well I didn't care much for glory once I was standing there with Dumbledore at my mercy. Yeah I almost did it but, he talked me out of it. Made me promises of protecting my family. I ate it up. I didn't want to kill. I was scared out of my freaking mind. Wait are any of you readers **girls**? I meant- I was very brave. Nothing scares me- yeah! So Snape went ahead and killed Dumbledore he grabbed my arm and we ran for it, and that's where this little story starts…I need more Fire Whiskey._

_ **Save me.**_


	2. Deatheater

**_Save me._**

The wind blew harshly making a young blond man's hair a mess as he ran against it trying to catch his breath, trying to catch his thoughts. The older man next to him held his arm tightly pulling.

"Can't we- stop- for-a- breather!" The blond boy exclaimed.

"NO!" snarled the older man holding onto his arm even tighter. They emerged into a small village, lights coming from each house, making the village truly beautiful, like one you'd see in a snow globe. It was warm and welcoming, a wanderer would be drawn to wonder the stone paved streets, peer into the windows to see wizarding families sit down and eat. The village was so peacefull and quiet No one was quite aware of the horror that had happened up at the castle. The blond boy gazed back at the towering castle, above it, the green dark mark shined brightly, an ugly omen for all to see. The mark _he_ had sent into the air. The older man pulled him still and he shivered as one by one each light in the village went out. They halted down a dark corridor.

"What are we goi-"

"I'm taking you to your mother's house, Draco. I'm afraid we can't stay there long," the older man said cutting him off.

"But, Professor.Snape!" Draco cried but Snape ignored him grabbing his arm tightly once more and there was a loud crack as the two disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Cissa!" 

Narcissa Malfoy looked up from the letter she was writing. The door slammed open and Bellatrix Lestrange entered wiping sweat from her brow, breathing heavily her long black hair tied back, not like it usually was which was down, and tangled.

"Bella what-"

"He did it! Draco that is. He got the Deatheaters into Hogwarts!" Bellatrix breathed her dark eyes sparkling. Narcissa stared and let out a laugh. "He's probably killing old Dumbledore as we speak!" Bellatrix cackled. Narcissa wiped happy tears away.

"He did it! There is no reason the dark lord should possibly get mad!" Narcissa said happily. Bellatrix took out a fire whiskey.

"Calls for a celebration!" she said. That's when Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy appeared with a loud crack. The sisters looked up.

"Draco!" cried Narcissa rapping her arms tightly around her son who was pale and shaking.

"The boy looks sick," Bellatrix said and she looked at Snape as if it was entirely his fault. "What happened?" Snape sighed and sat in a chair grabbing Bellatrix's fire whiskey. Narcissa was still hugging Draco as he struggled for breath.

"Well, Draco got the Deatheaters into Hogwarts. However, I had to kill Dumbledore," Snape said rubbing his temples. Bellatrix and Narcissa gawked.

"Well still, it's a job well done. Draco did what most thought he'd die trying to do, Deatheaters got in, and Dumbledore is pushing up daisies. Even if he didn't finish the job, the dark lord has little reason to be angry," Bellatrix said.

"Except for the fact he wants Lucius to suffer." Snape yelled slamming the fire whiskey on the table making them all jump and the table rattle. He stood up and started to pace. "No, right now, he can't find a reason to kill Draco, but he won't give up. He'll be waiting for Draco to screw up. Or, he might actually see value in Draco, and go for Narcissa instead! With Narcissa it'd make both Draco and Lucius suffer, the dark lord could use her to make Draco do whatever he wanted," Severus said gravely. Draco swallowed hard.

"What about Draco, does the ministry know?" Narcissa asked gravely finally releasing Draco biting her lip as Draco sucked in air relieved to have it back.

"Potter knows, which is as good as saying the Ministry knows," Snape said paceing. Narcissa's eyes filled up with tears.

"Than, Draco's wanted! They will arrest him and take him to Azkaban if they find him! Severus please you can't let that happen!" Narcissa cried grabbing Severus's hand looking into black eyes.

"I won't."He said soothingly. Bellatrix glared at Snape with mistrust and Draco looked like he was going to be sick. Instead of pale, he was slightly green.

"I know a well hidden and safe place for him," said Snape.

"What about you Severus, the ministry must be after you as well." Narcissa said with worry. Snape caressed her face gently. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"We both will be safe I assure you. I promise we will be in touch. Now we must go to the dark lord," said Snape and he turned. Bellatrix grabbed his arm.

"She has a husband now. Her last fiancee seemed to have walked out on her." Bellatrix said in a low growl. Lashing out at how Snape had touched her sister. Snape flushed and looked at her angrily. Draco raised one blond eyebrow looking at them.

"Bellatrix, please, it's all in the past. I'm in love with Lucius anyway," Narcissa said looking pained.

"I just don't trust him that's all," Bellatrix said her eyes not leaving Snape's.

"Come on Draco," Snape said casting one more dark look at Bellatrix before grabbing his arm. Draco grunted in protest.

"Be safe," Narcissa whispered looking at her son with worry through eyes filled with tears. Draco didn't say anything. He wanted to assure her everything would be fine. But nothing would come out. "I love you." Narcissa said her voice laced with tears hugging her son one more time.

"Love you too," Draco murmured softly. Snape cast one last glare at Bellatrix and they disappeared once again into the night.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and blinked several times trying to adjust them to the dark. They were in front of a beautiful manor. It was five stories high and the roof was jet black with looming gargoyles looking down. The bulding was built of beautiful marble. Draco followed Snape up the stone steps and Snape grabbed the golden knocker which had a gold snake entwined on it. Snape knocked two times paused and than knocked three. The door opened and Wormtail appeared. 

"There is an emergency and I must speak to the dark lord at once." Snape said. Wormtail's eyes narrowed but he let them in. Draco's eyes traveled around the entrance hall. It wasn't as amazing as Hogwarts but it was beautiful. The walls were a dark shiny brown and the ceiling was jet black and their footsteps echoed in the silent hall. Wormtail stopped in front of a door with an engraving of a dragon into the polished wood. He knocked.

"My lord, Snape is here to see you with Malfoy's boy," he said sounding nervous. The door opened and Lord Voldemort stepped out his blood red eyes looking at Severus than Draco. His slits for nostrils flared. Severus felt Draco stiffen next to him.

"So, how did it go?" Voldemort asked crossing his arms.

"Draco got the Deatheaters into Hogwarts and he had Dumbledore cornered up in a tower after sending up the dark mark. He had him at his mercy," said Snape bowing his head.

"But?" Voldemort said coldly.

"He couldn't finish the job my lord. So I killed him," Snape said. A cold smile twisted onto Voldemort's lips.

"So he's dead?" He said.

"Yes my lord." .

"Excellent," Voldemort hissed and he looked at Draco and he began to frown.

"So you couldn't finish the job, just that one simple task? He was all yours for the taking and you couldn't end his life?" Voldemort asked.

"My lord, he's just a boy and I'm sure he was frightened-"

"Silence!" Voldemort spat and Snape fell silent. Draco took in a breath. He suddenly felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen again. "I asked you a question Draco." Voldemort said coldly.

"No, sir. I couldn't," Draco managed to say. His voice sounded small and high pitched. Draco's hands began to sweat. A smug look appeared on Voldemort's face as he took out his wand. Draco went pale.

"Tell me Draco, what good is a Deatheater if he can't even kill for me?" Voldemort said. Draco looked frozen.

"I could do other things, I-"

"I need my servants willing to do anything for their Lord. Kill, die, torture, and I don't think you can do those things Draco. Maybe your just not cut out to be a Deatheater. It's unfortunate that the only way someone can be relieved of their Deatheater duties is through death," Voldemort said twirling his wand in his spider like fingers. Snape dug his nails tightly into Draco's shoulder. Draco had to talk his way out of this if there was any hope for him. Draco got on his knees. Snape groaned assuming he was going to beg, which would only make Voldemort want to kill him more.

"Your right, I failed to kill Dumbledore. I deserve death," Draco said bowing his head. Neither Voldemort nor Snape had been expecting this and they both looked at each other in surprise.

"Good," Voldemort said trying to overcome his surprise and he put his wand to Draco's throat.

"Pity about Potter though. He's still around," Draco continued. Voldemort snorted.

"Potter is just a bug to me. A bug that needs to be squished." Draco nodded casually as if they were talking over lunch or something, like the man in front of him was not about to kill him.

"Nasty little bug isn't he? Like a bug, he bites; he doesn't cause any real damage, except for that bit at the ministry. But you blame my father for most of that anyway. But some bugs sir, are _poisonous_," Draco said.

"What are you saying?" Voldemort asked, he was starting to take an interest in the boy.

"My lord, I want to prove myself to you. Potter poses but a minor threat but I think that threat can grow. If you let me live, which I don't deserve too sir, I can kill him. I could probably earn his trust, being at school with him and all. It'd only take a little while. I want to make up for them mission I failed," Draco said still kneeling.

"And why should I believe you will kill Potter when you couldn't even kill a defenseless old man?" Voldemort asked.

"Just give me the chance to show you that I'm willing to do anything for you my Lord. I can't make you believe, I haven't given you any reason too," Draco said. Voldemort lifted Draco's chin with his wand making Draco look at him. His blood red eyes bore into his silver blue. Draco faltered and looked away.

"Your lying. Your just making up something to save your life. You have no intention of killing Potter. Your intention was that once I let you go, you would run away as far as you can," Voldemort said. Draco swallowed and looked down.

"Get up!" Voldemort ordered. Draco stood up nervously.

"You have just shown a great deal of intelligence I thought you did not posess. That little act proved you more intelligent than half my Deatheaters put together. I'll give you one chance. From now on you're a full time Deatheater and if you screw up, just once, it wont be your life, but your mother's." Voldemort said. Draco looked at him in horror.

"And lie to me again boy, and it will be your father's," Voldemort growled. Draco swallowed hard.

"It was a good ploy though. You're a good actor I must say, and again smart. I need that intelligence on my side Malfoy. Let me give you a little taste of what will happen if you ever try something like that again, CRUCIO!"

* * *

**Two months later Diagon alley August 2nd.**

* * *

"Three horcruxes down already," Ron said happily eating ice cream. The ice cream was a dark maroon color. Harry was staring at it with mistrust. Hermione stood on the other side of him. 

"Yeah but we technically only destroyed one. Dumbledore got rid of the ring, I destroyed the diary, and we don't know what R.A.B. did with that locket Ron. So technically that's still only two. We need to find the locket, a golden cup that has a badger on it, something that we don't even know what it is that belonged either to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and possibly Nagini." said Harry.

"And of course after that, we kill Voldemort himself," Hermione chimed in.

"There is no we. Guys, your going back to school. I will not put you two in danger." Harry said. Hermione and Ron frowned.

"Harry you can't do this alone. We want to help," Hermione said looking at Harry with sad honey brown eyes.

"Well getting yourselves killed isn't really going to help," Harry pointed out. He did not want them to get hurt. This was his fight, and his fight alone. He had excepted that.

"Besides I'm sure I know who R.A.B. is and I have an idea where the locket is!" Hermione said with excitement.

"You do? Hermione, how many times do we have to _tell _you, share these types of things!" Cried Ron. Harry stared at Hermione in astonishment.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be sure. We still have to test it out," Hermione said.

"Just ruddy tell us!" Ron yelled.

"Well I was thinking, R.A.B. called Voldemort the dark lord, only his followers call him that so he must have been a Deatheater, one who turned good I suppose," she said. Harry's gaze went cold has his mind went to Snape.

"Once a Deatheater always a Deatheater." Harry said darkly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I think R.A.B. Is Regulus." said Hermione.

"Who?" Harry and Ron demanded in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Regulus Black! Sirius's younger brother who joined the Deatheaters, and was killed for deserting. It makes perfect sense," Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ron and Harry blinked in surprise.

"Well, that is possible, nut-"

"R.A.B. stole the locket. Remember when we were cleaning, we found that locket but we couldn't get it open at Grimwald?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at her in shocked silence. Hermione smiled.

"That's-that's bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"I thought so," Hermione said happily.

"We still need to double check, once we are done here we can go back to the order and find that thing," Harry said. Hermione nodded happily taking a lick off her own ice-cream. Chocolate spiders crawled over the mint flavored scoop.

"But Harry, once the summer is over Hermione and I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. We want to help you," said Ron looking at his best friend.

"I can't risk putting you in danger," Harry said firmly.

"Always the hero Potter," chimed a cold voice. The trio turned sharply to see a masked Deatheater. The mask was stained with what looked like blood. Harry reached for his wand but the Deatheater was quicker putting his wand to Harry's throat.

"Listen hero. If I were you I'd get people off this street and off quick." the Deatheater snarled, took a few steps back, and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry yelled and ran after him. Ron and Hermione began to run after them until they heard a woman scream. Ron and Hermione turned to see a woman running down the street five men in black cloaks chasing her. Deatheaters.

"Looks like Harry's on his own!" Ron yelled.

"Five we can take them," Hermione said pulling her wand out. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. Than from the other end of the street a pack of Deatheaters appeared, about twenty.

"I think we might need some back up!" Ron yelled.

"We need to get out of here!" Hermione yelled pulling Ron as all signs of life other than the Deatheaters disappeared. Wizards and Witches dissaparating all around them. Hermione pulled Ron down Knockturn Alley where Harry had chased the other Deatheater. Harry had him cornered against a brick wall wand to his throat.

"Harry there are loads of Deatheaters, we need to get out of here NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"But the Deatheater-"said Harry.

"No time!" Hermione yelled grabbing Harry's hand and disapparateing back to Grimwald place smack in the middle of a meeting between the Order of the Phoenix members.

"How nice of you to drop in. Things were getting bloody boring, who's your friend?" Fred said. Hermione frowned and looked behind her to see Harry, Ron, and the Deatheater. The Deatheater staggered as if he had lost balance.

"Uh oh," Hermione said. Before the Deatheater even had time to reach for his wand several wands were already pointing at him.

"Well that's not a very nice hello," The Deatheater scoffed crossing his arms.

"Remove your mask." McGonagall ordered. It was an important meeting and most members were in the room. Moody narrowed his good eye at the Deatheater.

"Say please," the Deatheater said tauntingly sounding amused. Harry walked over and punched him in the face his knuckles bled from the force of hitting the mask. He probably hadn't even injured the Deatheater but it let his anger out.

"Please." Harry said. The Deatheater clenched his fists.

"Make a move and you will be unconscious before you can say Quidditch," said George with a smile.

"Yeah you don't want to be stuck with this,"said Fred holding up a wand that electric blue sparks were shooting out of.

"It's still in developing stage but it will do the job,"George explained cheerfully.

"Quidditch."The Deatheater said hitting Harry in the chin, than a punch to the stomach.

"STUPIF-"started Hermione.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch," the Deatheater said putting his hands up in surrender. Harry glared at him holding his stomach.

"Remove your mask." McGonagall ordered again. The Deatheater sighed and took off his mask and hood. Blond hair leaked out and his silver blue eyes met McGonagall's. Draco Malfoy was standing before them.

"Hey there professor. Am I in trouble?"


	3. Beneath Me

McGonagall stood as if frozen. The reason why Dumbledore was dead was standing right in front of her. The order began muttering amongst themselves as if not sure what to do.

"Get me some veritaserum," said McGonagall her eyes never leaving Draco. Tonks quickly left. Draco tapped his fingers against a polished desk as if bored. He didn't seem to notice, or care, about all the looks he was receiving from the order. Tonks walked back in with the clear potion.

"Drink,"Tonks said pushing it into Draco's hands. The potion fell right out of his hands and smashed to pieces.

"Oops,"he said sarcastically a charming smile appearing on his face his silver blue eyes lit up in amusement. "I do hope you have another one?"

"In fact we do,"said Tonks with a glare at her cousin and she left. Draco scowled and tapped his fingers on the desk more frequently in an annoying pattern. Tonks came back. "Open your mouth,"she ordered. Draco scowled more and looked around the room. He was trapped. He rolled his eyes and snatched the potion out of her hand. "Hey!" Draco took a small sip and handed it back to her his face contorted in disgust.

"Bloody hell that's disgusting,"He said.

"Are you a deatheater?"McGonagall asked.

"No shit Sherlock."Draco said rolling his eyes at her. He sat on the polished desk still tapping it annoyingly. McGonagall glared.

"Sorry professor my mouth to dirty for you?"Draco asked. McGonagall ignored him.

"Why did you join?"

"The deatheaters? It sounded cool at the time. I mean my father's a deatheater. I looked up to him, I wanted to be just like him. When I got the mission I was excited. Your all goody goodies. Your life wasn't very appealing. Either you get stepped on or you do the stepping. I didn't want to get stepped on anymore."

"Why didn't you kill Dumbledore?" Now Draco seemed to be fighting. It seemed she had hit a nerve.

"Aw Professor, you wouldn't believe me if I told you,"Draco said trying not to answer it closing his mouth.

"Answer the question,"she commanded.

"I've never taken an human life. I was scared- bloody hell I hate this potion! I don't want to kill anyone. And he offered me-"Draco said and he fell silent looking away.

"He offered you what?"McGonagall asked.

"The order's protection."Draco said and he laughed bitterly. "He said if I joined his side he could protect my mother."

"So why didn't you seek the order's help?"McGonagall asked.

"Voldemort will kill my mother. I don't even know where she is. She's not at home. She says she's safe but she's not permitted to tell me where she is.I just get owls it's been like that for two months."Draco said and he looked away scowling bitterly that the order now knew everything.

"You have quite a dilemma here Mr.Malfoy,"said McGonagall looking thoughtful.

"Yeah whatever. Just take me to Azkaban,"Draco muttered and to Harry's relief he stopped his insistent tapping of the desk.

"Harry please watch him while we discuss what to do with him."McGonagall said.

"What is there to discuss? Ship him off to Azkaban!"Yelled Ron.

"Mr.Weasley if your mother was being threatened what lengths would you go to, to save her?"She asked. Ron shut his mouth.

"Come on."Harry said and he pulled Draco out of the room by his collar. Draco scowled. Harry was followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry pushed Draco into the wall in the hallway not too gently and pointed his wand at him. Draco laughed. He _laughed_! Harry stared at him baffled. Harry's eyes met Hermione's. Draco was still under the effects of veritaserum, they could ask him anything and he'd answer truthfully.

"Why did you tip us? About the deatheaters coming?"Hermione asked.

"This is bloody taking advantage of me!"Draco snapped.

"Answer."

"Damn truth potion, there were children there. I didn't want to see them get hurt,"Draco snapped. Hermione blinked surprised.

"Anymore questions?"Draco snarled.

"No,"Hermione said.

They waited for what had to have been an hour. They began a game of exploding snap. Ron had refused to let Draco play until Draco said he had no idea how to play. The first game Draco had lost horribly. It was the second game and Draco was winning.

"You hustled me!"Ron yelled. Draco smirked and looked around than pointed to himself.

"Deatheater,"he said. Ron glared.

"Oh? It's not like it gives you the right to hustle, or cheat, or steal, or murder, or anything else deatheaters do!"Hermione said angrily.

"No it doesn't give me the right, it just means you should have been expecting it,"Draco said with a shrug and a smug look on his face. Hermione glared. The door opened and members of the order came out. Ron smiled at Draco.

"Azkaban time,"he chimed happily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We have made a decision,"said McGonagall.

"Well I would hope so, what else would you have been doing there for an hour, I wonder?"said Draco sarcastically with a smirk. McGonagall looked at him annoyed.

"You will go to trial at the Ministry of Magic."McGonagall said curtly. Draco paled slightly.

"I hope you have a lovely time rotting in Azkaban,"Ron said joyfully. Draco's silver blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Mr.Malfoy will not be going to Azkaban if we can help it,"continued McGonagall. Ron's jaw could have hit the floor and Harry stared at him wondering if his jaw was still attached from falling so low.

"WHAT?"Ron yelled in shock.

"We will do everything in our power to help Draco, under one condition,"McGonagall continued looking at Draco who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes?"Draco asked impatiently.

"Do you want out? I mean you personally. Not thinking about your mother or your father, do you want to be a deatheater?"McGonagall asked.

"No,"Draco said and scowled. The words seemed to slip away from him like water slipping through the cracks in his hands.

"He's a deatheater! He's lying!"Ron cried.

"He's under the truth potion Ronald!"Hermione said in Draco's defense.

"Than we must ask a few more things. It is in fact your fault the deatheaters got into the castle. Do you want to redeem yourself?"McGonagall asked.

"Yes,"Draco said and scowled. He had an ugly look on his face now. A look of disgust and anger passed over Draco's face. "I hate this bloody truth potion!"

"What's redemption?"Ron asked Hermione.

"To save yourself basically. Save your soul, make up for the things you've done wrong,"said Hermione.

"Well aren't you just a walking talking dictionary,"snapped Draco.

"I've read the dictionary before for light reading it was fascinat--you meant to insult me by that didn't you?"Hermione said.

"Guess it didn't work."Draco said.

"You read the dictionary!?"Ron cried in horror.McGonagall interrupted them.

"Than we'd like to ask you, would you like to join the Order of the Phoenix Mr.Malfoy?"McGonagall asked. Ron choked and coughed for seven minutes straight as everyone stared at him. The order seemed to not know what to do, Harry was slapping Ron's back and Draco seemed to be trying his best not to laugh.

"I think you just cost me seven years of my life!"Ron gasped.

"I-yes."Draco answered the order and he looked horrified with what he just said. "I can't! He will kill my mother!" McGonagall handed him a potion.

"It will take the truth potion off,"she said kindly. Draco grabbed it and drank it greedily.

"I don't want to join the order of the phoenix! I think it's stupid. I'm a deatheater and proud of it and I hate you all! Let me go this instant!"Draco snarled.

"Glad you can lie again?"Harry asked. Draco glared.

"Mentally planning your death Potter,"Draco snapped.

"Feel better?"Hermione asked.

"Yours too."

"Now, come with me Mr.Malfoy we will discuss what we are going to do for that trial and what to do about your mother while you work for us,"said McGonagall.

"But, I don't want to work for the Order of the Phoenix! I'd rather slide down a slide of shards of sharp jagged pieces of glass into an ocean of alcohol! I'd rather get eaten alive by-"Draco continued to argue as the woman pulled him along.

"You already agreed to it."

"Did not!" The door slammed and the two disappeared.

"She's gone crazy,"Ron said baffled. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement. Draco Malfoy join the Order of the Phoenix? It was lunacy. Yet, they could use his help. He had inside information on the deatheaters. Harry pushed his messy black hair out of his green eyes confused and not sure what to do. Either way he would have to except the fact that he was going to be working with Draco Malfoy. He shuddered and felt sick.

"We have a job your you three,"Moody said walking over to them.

"You want us to take out Malfoy? I'd gladly do it,"said Ron seriously. Moody chuckled.

"We have enchanted books in the library that need to be put in alphabetical order,"Moody said. Ron pouted, Harry groaned, and Hermione looked excited.

"We never get to do anything fun,"Ron said as they entered the library.

"What good is being in the order when all we do is janitor work?"Harry muttered.

"Malfoy nearly got the whole school killed, He's a deatheater! Why are we the ones being punished!?"Ron cried glaring at the mass of books in front of them.

"Life's not fair?"Harry said picking up a book. There was no title so he opened the book. There was a bright flash of light and Harry got sucked in. Hermione screamed and jumped back while Ron blinked. The book fell to the floor and closed leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

"What just bloody happened?"He demanded.

"I don't know,"Hermione said looking worried. She picked up the book with caution. She opened the pages and flipped through them. "This is little woman."

"What?"said Ron.

"The book I know it, it's a muggle book. It's actually quite good,"said Hermione.

"Good for you. If it's a muggle book why did it eat Harry? WE HAVE CARNIVOROUS BOOKS! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! I TOLD YOU BOOKS WERE BAD NOW IT ATE HARRY!"Ron yelled hysterically.

"Ronald, I think your over reacting,"she said picking up another book.

"Bugs?"Ron said reading the title and the book began to glow brightly. Hermione dropped the book and it fell open, white pages splitting as a very large black beetle came out, as large as a well grown cat. Ron screamed and jumped back. Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the library closing the door tightly leaving the book Harry had been sucked into behind. More beetles were coming out of the book.

"EW, ew, ew!"said Hermione.

"Enchanted books is right!"Ron cried in horror. There was a noise above them.

"What was-" one of the giant beetles fell out of the vent. Hermione screamed and ran with Ron close behind, both bursting into another private meeting of the order of the Phoenix. Everyone was there except Fred and George. Draco was looking very bored as they discussed his fate. Moody sighed.

"I thought you said they were distracted?"McGonagall asked looking at Moody through her spectacles.

"GIANT BUGS!"Ron cried. Moody raised his eyebrow. Draco was looking around the room observing some antique swords when a small eerie sound was heard and the door swung open and a large black bug came in. Hermione screamed. Draco grabbed a sword with a green hilt that had emerald jewels all around it. With the sword he cut the bug in half. Green goo splattered everyone. Hermione screamed again.

"Your welcome."Draco said wiping green goo out of his hair. More beetles skittered in.

"Malfoy attack!"Hermione cried.

"Say please,"Draco said.

"IS THAT THE ANCIENT SWORD OF AMARRA!?"McGonagall screamed looking at the sword in Draco's hand and she fainted. Draco looked at the sword and to the old woman than to the other members of the order who looked horrified, not about the bugs, but at the sword Draco was wielding. Ron shuddered, they were surrounded by an army of bugs.

"Malfoy, I think you need a bigger sword,"Ron said. Draco tossed the sword aside. Several members groaned as it clattered to the ground and picked it up preciously giving Draco dark looks.

"It's a bloody sword! Meant to kill things!"Draco said taking his wand and he looked around.

"Where the hell is Potte-STUPIFY!"Draco yelled as a bug lunged at him.

"It ate him!"Ron said. Draco stared at Ron.

"A bug ate him!?"He cried.

"No a book!"said Ron. Draco stopped as if mentally picturing it ignoring the bugs that were creeping closer lost in his day dream of a book devouring Harry a smile planted on his lips.

"Were gonna die by mutant bugs!"Hermione cried kicking a bug away that made a screech sound that seemed to have brought Draco back from his happy place.

"Where are the bugs coming from?"Draco demanded.

"Through the vents, EVERYWHERE!"Ron said with a shudder.

"No stupid. I mean where did they come from!"Draco said. Ron frowned in confusion.

"There mother's?"he said. Draco gave Ron a look of venom.

"A book! In the library!"said Hermione.

"So we just need to suck the buggers back into the book,"said Ron with a laugh.

"One problem there are a thousand of those things between you and the library,"Draco said stupifying another bug. He smiled.

"I'm getting quite good,"he said happily. Hermione and Ron swallowed. The order members took out their wands.

"Looks like war! There just bugs! We can beat them!"Tonks said, and let out a battle cry and they began shooting spells like crazy. There was a loud screech and what looked like a porcupine prick shout out of a bug and hit McGonagall in the neck. They all froze. Her eyes became clouded over. And she began to speak, her voice not her own, more deeper.

"Why do you attack us?"She said.

"What the hell?"Ron demanded.

"The bug! It's communicating through McGonagall,"Hermione said looking at it almost preciously. "This is fascinating!"

"Fascinating!"Ron snarled.

"You attacked us first,"Tonks answered in wonder.

"Not attack, look for birthing ground to lay nests,"McGonagall said.

"Did I mention how much I HATE bugs!?"Ron said.

"Want to go home,"McGonagall said.

"We can get you home!"Hermione said quickly. McGonagall looked at Draco.

"You attacked us! Than made the others attack!"she hissed. Draco just stared.

"Yeah,"he said.

"You must die!"McGonagall hissed. Sweat began to poor down Draco's face as his silver blue eyes widened.

"Now wait a minute,"He said and looked around for help but no one offered. He was alone. The bugs began circling him. Draco glared at the order as the bugs began chattering.

"No! He uh, he thought you were going to attack him. He was protecting himself!"Hermione said quickly.

"He destroyed my mate!"McGonagall yelled.

"I always new Mr.McGonagall was a bit ugly but, man,"joked Tonks.

"He's sorry!"Hermione said.

"I am not! It was a big ugly bug,"Draco said crossing his arms.

"Do you want to die?"Hermione snapped. Draco paused and looked as if he was actually considering dying over saying he was sorry.

"Do you want to be eaten alive by bugs!?"Ron demanded,"because you know, I'd _like_ to see that, but, for some reason Hermione's trying to save you so if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut!" Hermione gave Ron a smile. Draco narrowed his silver blue eyes.

"She's a mudblood, she's_ beneath_ me, why should I take her advice?"Draco snapped. Hermione flinched and looked away. The great black bugs skittered towards Draco cornering him against the wall all making a weird low chirping noise. Draco looked at the sword he had cast away longingly. "Right so uh, Granger? I'm looking for your advice now."

"He didn't mean to kill your mate, and he's sorry! But, he's the only one that can get you home!"Hermione said quickly.

"Right! So you have to let him go!"Tonks said.

"He is?"Ron demanded. Hermione winked at him.

"I'll give him five minutes before I send the others to eat him,"McGonagall said and her eyes turned back to normal and she held her throat the spike still in it. She fainted. Moody caught her.

"Go!"he snarled at Draco and Draco jumped over the bugs and ran out of the room.

"He's not coming back is he?"Hermione said.

"No Hermione, I don't think he is,"Ron said. An angry screech emitted from one of the bugs. Lupin carefully removed the spike from McGonagall's neck.

"I thought beetles didn't eat meat,"Tonks said.

"Well apparently these ones do. If they eat Malfoy I want to watch,"Ron said. A minute later Draco returned holding several books. He opened one uncertainly and a pink goo flew out of the book covering them all in it. They all scowled at Draco.

"Wrong one,"he said putting the book aside and opening another one. A bunch of bats flew out of it. "Nope,"he said opening a third book.The bugs chirped and got sucked into the book. Draco closed it quickly and leaned against the wall letting out a loud sigh.

"We did it!"Hermione cried happily.

"WE!?"Draco yelled. "I almost got eaten alive!"

"Almost,"Ron sniffed sadly. Draco shot Ron a dark look. Ron smiled. Draco scowled and wiped green and pink goo off himself.

"I will never be clean again, ever,"he muttered. McGonagall groaned as Moody laid her gently on a couch.

"Professor are you alright?"Tonks asked with worry. McGonagall sood up swaying slightly putting her hand on Moody's shoulder for support. She adjusted her glasses and had cloth pressed to her wound.

"I should be fine,"she said giving her a small smile.

"Not every day your possessed by a big ugly bug!"Tonks added.

"You three find a way to get Potter back,"Moody said.

"Why does Malfoy have to come?"Ron whined.

"Because the grown ups have important things to talk about ickle Ronniekins!"said Fred walking in.

"What'd we miss?"George asked poking his head in.

"Giant killer bugs,"Ron said with a shudder.

"COOL!"The twins said in unison. Fred paused.

"Where is Harry?"

"Stuck in a book. We have to get him out."Ron muttered walking to the library.

"Wait for us!"Hermione yelled pulling Draco with her. As they were walking Draco looked at Hermione and stopped.

"You know, I always thought that beings beneath me were just something you should squish,"Draco said casually.

"I thought that too! It's amazing the bugs have that kind of intelligence!"Hermione said. A smile played on Draco's lips. Hermione frowned as Draco continued walking laughing quietly. "You weren't talking about the bugs were you?" Hermione asked with a pause, "You were talking about me." Draco smiled and entered the library while Hermione stood there blinking.

* * *

**Special thanks to bruddy101, and alwayswright for reviewing. :) **


	4. Roomates

"I'll have you know I am not a lesser being than you simply because I am muggle born!"Hermione yelled at Draco who ignored her collapsing in a red velvet arm chair closing his eyes. Ron had the book Harry had been sucked in on the ground skimming through the pages.

"What are you doing?"Ron demanded at Draco not even looking at him.

"I am going to take a nap,"He answered.

"Your supposed to be helping us get Harry!"Hermione cried crossing her arms.

"Am I?"he said not opening his eyes. Hermione let out a yell making both Ron and Draco jump.

"YOU ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE, SELF CENTERED, LAZY, SELF CENTERED, EVIL PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!"she yelled. Ron smiled.

"You forgot good looking,"Draco said closing his eyes again. Ron and Hermione glared.

"Lets just do it with out the stupid git Hermione. It's not like he'd actually be helpful anyway,"Ron said.

"See this is the part where you try to make me all defensive and trick me into helping you, your expecting me to say I am too helpful and help you, but, it's not going to work,"Draco said opening his eyes.

"No, I just honestly don't think you'd be helpful,"Ron muttered. Hermione laughed. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione sat across from Ron observing the book.

"Not that I'm interested, but, what did Potter do to get himself trapped in there?"Draco said eyes closed again.

"He just opened it,"Ron said. Hermione closed the book than opened it, nothing happened. She closed it, flipped the book over and opened the back. There was a flash of light and Harry was standing before them in an old 1900's dress. Harry's hair was combed back, the dress was floor length sea blue, it was a white paisley print dress with a high collar. It also had white flowers all over it. Harry was scowling. It was very fashionable in the 1900's for women.Draco opened his eyes, choked and fell out of the chair laughing hysterically.

"Harry!"said Hermione.

"Mate?"said Ron.

"I- I was sucked into the book and they all thought I was this girl named Meg! And I had to wear this really long dress up to my neck-I'M STILL WEARING IT?"Harry cried in horror as they all started laughing. Harry took out his wand, waved it and they turned into black robes.

"Potter, I always had a feeling you were a cross dresser. I knew you weren't straight,"Draco said through chuckles. Harry glared darkly. The door opened and Moody came in.

"Good to have you back Potter,"he said.

"Good to be back,"Harry said casting a glare at Draco as he was still laughing.

"Malfoy, remember that ancient, precious sword of ours that you got bug guts all over?"Moody said. Draco looked at him and stopped laughing. He than looked thoughtful.

"Might ring a bell,"Draco confessed raising a blond eyebrow at Moody. Moody tossed him a bottle. Draco looked at it and back at Moody. "Unless there is whiskey in here, I don't want it,"he said.

"two coats of polish. Get to work,"Moody said ignoring Draco's comment. Draco scowled.

"If you think I'm going to do this-"

"Do you want to go to Azkaban?"Moody asked. Draco paused. "Well?"

"I"m thinking!"Draco snapped.

"I want him to go to Azkaban!"Ron said brightly.

"Two coats of polish on the sword or we turn you into the aurors,"Moody said. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"And tomorrow it will be do this or we'll turn you in, do that or we'll turn you in, kiss our asses or we'll turn you in,"Draco snapped.

"Your the one who got bug guts on our sword,"Moody pointed out. Draco scowled.

"This is servant work. Surely you have a house elf?"Draco scoffed.

"No,"Moody replied. Draco scowled at him.

Alright,"Draco muttered. Moody smiled.

"And you better hire a damn good lawyer when you make me go to court and you all better find my mother and protect her or I'll go back to the dark lord in an instant and give him any information I have!"Draco snapped angrily. Moody smiled. Draco glared.

"Like your father, you always seem to have to have the last word don't you?"He said and strolled out of the room as Draco swore at him. It was a long process involving a plunger and parts of Moody's body that made Harry, Ron, and Hermione grimace. Draco glared at the polish. A minute later Moody returned with the sword and left.

"Have fun with that,"Ron said with a laugh. Draco smirked and took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Malfoy-"

"IMPERIO!"Draco yelled. Ron glared fighting it. "Damn." Ron marched over and punched Draco in the face.

"RON!"cried Hermione.

"YOU DEATHEATER BASTARD!"Ron yelled and punched him again.

"Harry do something!"Hermione cried as the two men got into a fist fight.Ron punched Draco in the face and Draco punched him in the jaw. Harry cheered for Ron. "SOMETHING HELPFUL!"Hermione cried nearly fainting as blood splattered against the wall as there was a loud crack as Ron's fist connected with Draco's nose. She screamed and half the order of the phoenix ran in.

"WHAT!" McGonagall screamed grabbing both boys by their ears. "IS GOING ON?!"

"Weasley attacked me! He's deranged!"Draco said and sighed as McGonagall let go of them.

"He tried to put the imperious curse on me! He hasn't changed! He's a bloody deatheater and you never should have trusted him, I didn't!"Ron yelled.

"SHUT UP!"Tonks yelled making both boys jump.

"Mr.Malfoy, the use of the imperious curse could get you locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your life,"McGonagall said sternly. Draco shrugged and snorted.

"I don't care! Lock me up then!"Draco said crossing his arms.

"If you want out of the life of a deatheater I suggest you stop acting like one,"McGonagall snapped. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I want to be a deatheater,"Draco said. McGonagall's lips thinned.

"Than leave!"she yelled. "We don't have time for this! Either you are with us or against us!"McGonagall snapped. Draco glanced at the door and crossed his arms.

"Go on leave!"said Ron. Draco didn't move. "Please leave!?"said Ron desperately.

"Alright then. If your going to stay your going to have to follow some rules. Rule one no more unforgivable curses,"McGonagall said.

"Rule two do what everyone says or you'll be our guinea pig for our jokes,"Fred said.

"We don't mind, we'd rather you suffer side effects than us,"George pointed out. Draco glared. Moody shoved the sword into Draco's hands.

"Two coats of polish,"he growled.

"Bastard!"Draco muttered once he was out of hearing range and began polishing the sword. He glared at McGonagall. "I'm only staying for my mother. You better find her and keep her safe or I'm not telling you about anything Voldemort is up too,"Draco snapped.

"Fair enough,"McGonagall muttered staring at the blond boy.

"You three, try to get him to be less deatheaterish,"Tonks said. Ron groaned.

"Why us?"Ron demanded. The rest of the order left. "It's gonna take a miracle."

"I have an idea."Hermione said. Draco scowled at them.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

"Welcome to the order Mr.Longbottom,"McGonagall said brightly. Neville Longbottom smiled.

"Glad to have you mate, unlike some people,"Ron muttered his mind traveling to Draco.

"You sure you want to do this Neville?"Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. This is where I feel I belong. Plus I could really help with medical things through plants,"Neville said.

"Could always use less fighters, more smart people,"Tonks said with a nod.

"We will show you around,"Harry said brightly.

"Things must be crazy around here,"Neville said pushing back his brown hair. "Mind you I'm only here for the summer then it's back to school, I'm so glad Hogwarts is opening, but me and Hermione have been owling each other. We really think we can come up with an elixir for certain spells with certain elements from plants,"Neville said with excitement.

"That's great Neville,"Ron said tuning him out not really wanting to hear about plants.

"Things aren't that crazy around here, unless Fred and George cook things up. It's actually pretty calm and mellow,"Harry said and not a second later a body crashed through the door in front of them and slammed against the wall falling to the ground with a scream. Neville stared eyes wide. The body belonged to Draco Malfoy. He stood up quickly pushing is platinum blond hair back out of his eyes.

"YOU FILTHY HARLOT I'LL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT OUT!"Draco yelled marching into the room intently.

"Calm and mellow?"Neville said. Harry blinked.

"Well, that was before Malfoy came. Do you want to meet some of the other members our age?"Harry asked as there was a loud grunt and a moan from the room Draco had just barged into. Neville nodded slowly and they entered the room. It was a training room where the order would train in their free time. There were mats on the floor, weapons, and magical weapons. As they walked in Draco was on the floor several feet from a mat and Hermione had her wand to his chest.

"Uh guys?"said Harry. Hermione looked at him and her honey brown eyes fell on Neville.

"Neville!"she cried cheerfully and ran to him hugging him. "I'm so glad you came! The medicine we can cook up using my potion skills and your herbology skills will be fascinating! We will do some real good for the order!"Hermione squealed. Draco stood up with a groan.

"What exactly is he doing here?"Neville asked glaring darkly at the slytherin deatheater.Draco returned the look.

"He's with us as long as we promise to protect his mum. Hermione and him were just training, but, I wouldn't trust him,"said Ron looking coldly at Draco.

"For a deatheater your spell casting and fighting skills aren't that good,"Hermione pointed out.

"For a mudblood you sure are gifted with spells,"Draco retorted.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"Ron demanded.

"You never can tell with him,"Hermione said with a sigh. Draco smirked.

"Well glad to have you on the team Neville,"Harry said shaking his hand.

"Hermione as much as I love watching you throw Malfoy around the room, and trust me, I DO love it,Tonks told us to work on I don't know, making him human?"said Ron nodding at Draco. Draco glared.

"I know. But first we need to deflate his huge ego,"said Hermione with a smile.

"Ah,"said Ron.

"I think he's been embarrassed enough for today,"Hermione said thoughtfully her honey brown eyes glittering. Draco glared at her.

"Getting beaten up by a girl and all,"Harry said with a chuckle.Neville cracked a smile.

"Plus your trial is tomorrow,"Hermione said. Draco muttered his silver blue eyes darting away from them.

"If were lucky he'll go to Azkaban,"Ron said with a sigh. Draco rolled his eyes and walked out. Draco trailed down the halls of the order of the Phoenix scowling. They still hadn't found his mother. If they didn't't find her soon he was going to leave and tell Voldemort he was spying for him, just forgot to inform Voldemort about it and give him all the information he could. He still, however, didn't't know where this place was. He wasn't allowed outside, but he would be tomorrow, when he went to his trial. He hadn't told the order anything significant about Voldemort, just incase he had to change sides again.

"Dammit,"Draco said standing by a window looking outside. He didn't have much faith in the order, but it was better than being a slave to Voldemort. The trial was tomorrow.Either he would be sent to Azkaban or he wouldn't and he would go to the Order, his name would be clean, and then what? He would spend the rest of his days as a happy little Auror member of the order of the Phoenix? "I don't think so,"Draco muttered to himself.

Draco walked down the hall, his blond hair unusually untidy and long. It was almost to his shoulders hanging in his face, he pushed it out of his silver blue eyes. He was paler than usual since he hadn't seen the sun in over a week and the all black robes didn't help. He walked up the stairs and entered the 3rd door on the right which was his room. The order had been kind enough to get him some robes that were three sizes to big. He collapsed on his bed which creaked beneath his weight. He looked around the room, it was a small room compared to his at Malfoy manor. He didn't mind it though, even with the old creaky bed, the dusty dresser, the small lamp with a green shade, the gray walls,the gray ceiling, and the ice cold wooden floor boards that gave him splinters if he walked on it bare footed. It wasn't so bad. Alright, it was hell.

Under his dresser was his deatheater mask which he had stuffed there. The room needed a more personal touch. A mirror hung above his dresser with a silver boarder. Draco looked at his reflection and scowled, he looked so untidy. He pushed his hair down but it sprang back up. He needed hair gel or at least, a hair cut. Once he was allowed to go outside he was going shopping. Although the room he was given was in poor condition he didn't mind it much. It was part of Grimwald place which he would never admit to anyone, but he loved it. Even if it belonged to Potter and his marry band of morons.

It belonged to the Blacks, his mother's aunt. He enjoyed standing in front of the tapestry and trying to figure out which people were burned out by cigarette buds in the family tree. He knew Tonk's mother Andromeda was, his aunt. He hadn't even known he had another aunt besides Bellatrix, never mind a cousin. Tonks's father was a muggle, he wouldn't even look at her if it wasn't for her changing her looks every other day. never mind the buck tooth wonder Granger.

"I"ll show her for kicking my ass,"Draco muttered under his breath staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. There was a soft knock on the door.

"What?"Draco snapped. There was no answer. Rolling his eyes Draco got off the bed. The bed creaked in protest and Draco pulled the door open. Standing there was Tonks. Draco eyed her. Her hair was spikey green today. Draco had heard she has a thing with the Werewolf Lupin, he wondered if it was true.

"What Nymphandora?"Draco snapped crossing his arms glaring at the girl. Tonk's eyes narrowed at being called by her first name. Draco smirked as if satisfied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not hungry enough to eat that garbage you so dimwittingly call food,"Draco pointed out. Tonks glared at him.

"It makes me sick to think were related,"she muttered crossing her arms at the rude Malfoy. Draco smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing cousin,"Draco said and slammed the door. He smiled as he heard Tonks stomp off in anger. Draco walked back to the bed and there was another knock on the door. Draco sighed in annoyance.

"WHAT?"Draco yelled the door opened and Harry barged in.

"Your contaminating my room,"Draco drawled crossing his arms. Harry scowled at him.

"Believe me Malfoy, I don't want to be in here anyway, but I have bad news,"Harry said.

"You finally discovered your mad lust for men?"Draco questioned.

"What? NO! Be serious please?"Harry snapped. Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

"I was being serious,"Draco said. Harry glared at him. "Alright, so what's going on?"

"Your not going to like this,"Harry started twisting his hands nervously.

"What?"Draco asked and Neville walked in with bags. "Hello roommate!"Neville said joyfully. Draco's lips twitched.

"What did he say?"

"Well Neville and you will be sharing a room,"Harry said nervously.

"There are plenty of other rooms Potter. Plenty." Harry mumbled something."What was that?"Draco demanded.

"The order doesn't trust you alone,"Harry spoke up. Draco stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The order thought it would be good if you had a roommate, and well, they want someone to keep an eye on you,"Harry said and swallowed, he knew that Malfoy wouldn't take this well. Neville pushed past Draco and strolled in. Neville didn't seem to know the danger zone he had just walked into. Draco's teeth grinded as Neville waved his wand and Draco's bed flew into a corner of the room while a new bed appeared on the other side. Neville put his stuff down and began unpacking. Harry took out his wand fearing Draco would attack Neville. Draco stormed out of the room. Harry sighed in relief. Neville continued to un pack.

"Erm Neville, so Malfoy doesn't get angry, pretend there is an invisible line in the room, okay? Keep all your stuff on that side,"Harry said. Neville nodded hanging up a chudley cannons poster and waved his wand a dresser appearing. The furniture Neville was getting came from upstairs. Harry walked out shaking his head. He wondered where Malfoy had ran off to, where ever it was it wasn't good.

"You can't go in there!"He heard Hermione yell. Harry ran down the hall. Hermione was standing in front of a door arms and legs spread blocking Draco from entering. Ron stood looking amused.

"Why not?"Draco demanded.

"The order is having a very important meeting,"Hermione said.

"Than why weren't you and your lap dogs invited?"Draco demanded.

"We are not lap dogs!"Ron yelled and he frowned. "He's right, why aren't we in there?"

"I don't know,"Hermione said truthfully frowning. Draco smiled.

"Well I want to know,"said Ron storming in.

"Ron you can't!"Hermione cried running in after him and Harry shortly behind her. Draco strolled in happily, his plan working.

"What are you four doing in here?"McGonagall demanded.

"Why aren't we invited?"demanded Ron.

"Ickle Ronniekins, this meeting is for the big boys,"said George.

"Than why are you in here?"Ron snapped. George scowled.

"We didn't invite you three because we wanted you to show Mr.Longbottom around,"said McGonagall.

"Oh,"said Ron looking sheepishly down at the floor.

"We done? Good. Lets get to the important things now shall we? Like for instance, the six foot mass of stupidity and clumsiness that seems to think he's sharing a bedroom with me,"Draco snapped.

"That's because he is Mr.Malfoy,"said McGonagall, "and I want you to be polite when you speak to and of Mr.Longbottom,"said McGonagall.

"How does it feel to want?"Draco snapped. McGonagall looked like she had been slapped. "I want something too you know. Longbottom out of my room!"Draco snapped.

"Were sorry Mr.Malfoy but Mr.Longbottom is going to stay as your roommate. We think it will be good for you, he will be good company, and he will make sure you don't get out of line,"said McGonagall. Draco scowled at her. This wan't fair. If he didn't listen to the order of the Phoenix he'd probably end up in azkaban, but how much could he take from them? With out a word Draco turned on his heel and stormed out, a perfect Malfoy exit, until, that is, he tripped and fell flat on his face. He heard them laugh and he went red in the face. Scowling he stood up and left. They would rue the day they laughed at Draco Malfoy. Fuming He walked back to his room where Neville was unpacking all of his things. Draco scowled at him.

"Alright Longbottom listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once,"Draco said taking a piece of chalk out drawing a line down not quite the middle of the room, his side of the room was bigger than Neville's. Neville opened his mouth to argue.

"No interruptions!"Draco snapped putting the chalk away. "Your side, my side. Mine's bigger, yours is smaller. Life's not fair. Your lucky I'm letting you have that much, I'm in a very giving mood. Now, the rules. Keep your side of the room clean, don't get your things on my side or they will be destroyed, Don't walk on my side-"

"But-"

"Silence! I am not finished! Don't talk to me unless your dying or about to die, no interrupting me, If one of my things happen to fall on your side, no touching. Don 't come in here unless your going to sleep or to get something. If your going to set an alarm you can and will not set it before eleven A.M, and under no circumstances will you EVER wake me up. Got it? If you break these rules they will never find your body!"Draco snapped arms crossed.

"But Malfoy, the door is on your side of the room! If I can't go on your side how am I supposed to get out?"Neville cried.

"You have a window,"Draco said with a snort. Neville looked out the window to see that they were very high in the air.

"But Malfoy-"

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"Are you about to die?"

"No."

"Than no talking." Neville looked puzzled and pouted.

* * *

**Special thanks to bruddy101,alwayswright, and ****Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy for reviewing. :)**


	5. The Trial

"Where is he?"McGonagall demanded. It was almost seven A.M. Draco's trial was at Seven thirty and he was no where to be found. Harry shrugged yawning.

"I can't believe your awake,"Harry said looking at Ron.

"And miss Draco Malfoy's trial? Never,"said Ron with a evil glint in his eye.

"Are you worried about it too?"Hermione asked.

"Worried? Of course not! The whole reason i'm going is to see the look on his face when he gets sent to Azkaban,"said Ron.

"That's not going to happen,"Tonks pointed out.

"I can dream can't I?"Ron demanded.

"Where is he? Potter go check in his room,"McGonagall said. Harry held back a groan and walked to the third floor and knocked on the door to Draco's room. There was no answer. Harry opened it slowly to see Neville giving him a panicked look and Draco fast asleep.

"Neville?"Harry said perplexed. Neville was perched on the window with a worried frown. "What are you doing?"

"Malfoy made some rules. Says I can't wake him up or walk on his side of the room,"Neville whispered. Harry frowned.

"But his side is-"

"Whisper!"pleaded Neville.

"His side is where the door is,"Harry whispered.

"I know! I don't know how to get out,"Neville whispered looking terrified.

"Neville, you don't have to follow his insane rules,"Harry said shooting Draco a scowl.

"But Harry, he said if I didn't follow his rules no one would ever find my body!"cried Neville. Harry looked at him in surprise and glared at the slumbering Malfoy.

"Neville, get out of here, eat some breakfast, I'll take care of Malfoy,"Harry said. Neville put one leg out the window hesitantly. "Not that way! Through the door!"Harry hissed. Neville cast Draco and Harry a nervous glance and ran out of the room quickly. Harry crossed his arms glaring at Draco. Draco snored loudly. Harry walked out of the room filling up a cup of cold water. Smirking he walked back in and poured it all over Draco. Draco screamed and sat up in shock."Rise and shine pretty boy,"Harry snapped.

"POTTER!"Draco yelled scowling, his silver blue eyes narrowing in anger. Of course, he didn't look that threatening considering he looked like a drowned rat. Harry chuckled.

"You have a half an hour until your trial I suggest you get ready, and you have to let Neville walk on your side of the room,"Harry snapped. Draco shot him a look of venom. "He needs a way to get out! He nearly fell out the window! Your rules are insane and he doesn't have to follow them, and how dare you threaten to kill him and hide his body? You deserve to go to Azkaban!"Harry snarled and stormed out. Draco scowled angrily.

"No one tells me what to do,"Draco grumbled. He would get Potter back, some how, some way. He stood up groggily and got dressed after drying himself off. He walked out and walked past Potter's room. With a wicked grin, he turned back and slipped in. Harry's room was just as beat up as his, which made him feel a little better. It was more cluttered however. Harry's school books were laying every where, his wizarding robes hid the floor, and his owl's cage was beginning to stink. Hedwig squawked at Draco loudly. Draco shot the bird a dark glare and stood in front of Harry's messy bed. Draco pointed his wand at Harry's bed and with a flick of his wand and a small spell in Latin the bed glowed purple, than went back to normal. Draco grinned satisfied and walked out and down the stairs.

"There you are Mr.Malfoy! Goodness! We have to go!"McGonagall cried looking at the clock on the wall. Draco glanced at the clock frightfully. It was shaped like a cat, it had eyes and ears and it's mouth was where the clock was, it was quite frightening. Draco groaned.

"How are we getting there?"Draco asked moodily.

"Dissaparateing,"Ron said and looked at Draco. "You did pass didn't you?"

"Of course I passed, did you?"

"Yes!"

"Settle down!"snapped Tonks snaking her arm around Draco's. Draco recoiled looking shocked.

"To make sure you don't apparate some where else,"Tonks said and she shook her head. "Somebody's flinchy,"she said. Draco scowled at her. With several loud cracks they apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Only a few members of the Order were actually there, Lupin, McGonagall, Moody, and Tonks. Draco looked around the Ministry of Magic with disinterest. He had been there many times with his father. He felt a pang of hurt thinking about his father. He was locked in Azkaban, and Draco might be joining him if the stupid order didn't know what they were doing. Draco glared at Harry as they walked to the place where his trial would be held. It was Potter's fault his father had been arrested in the first place. Draco walked in the room of his trial feeling a knot in his stomach. This might be it. He might be joining his father in Azkaban. It was an open trial, many wizards were there. Draco felt sick. Two Aurors grabbed him and as McGonagall kindly put it, _escorted_ him to the stand where chains snaked around his arms, Draco would use the term dragged.

"He'll be fine,"Hermione said to no one in particular taking a seat.

"I hope not,"Ron said sitting next to Hermione. Harry didn't really have a say in the matter.

"He's not so bad,"Hermione said.Ron opened his mouth to retort but looked at Draco. He was paler than usual, and looked sick.

"He does look pretty scared though doesn't he?"Ron said taking pity.

"He has us on his side, he'll be fine,"Tonks said with a wink. It went by fast. Harry's head was spinning it had ended in had practically ended in a blink of an eye. He walked out with a silent Ron and Hermione, his mind flashing back.

_The court had started and a pudgy little man who was balding seemed to have taken Crouch's place in the court. His name was Mr.Rendemot. He seemed normal enough, except for his eyes, which were almost black. Harry had shuttered. _

_"You have been convicted of deatheaterisim how do you plead?"Rendemot said, sounding like he was high in authority. _

_"Well we already know i'm guilty,"snapped Draco, "This trial is all about the sentence isn't it?" The order had prepped Draco into what to say, what to avoid, Draco however, forgot most of it. Rendemot's lip curled and he glared at Draco. _

_"He is a confused boy,"McGonagall said, she was as the muggles would put it, his lawyer in a way. "His father in Azkaban and a deatheater, his mother struggling to get by in the world of the dark arts, the dark lord asked Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore. He was scared and frightened, so he attempted to do what he was told. What seventeen year old boy in his right mind would attempt to defy the dark lord? When the time came, Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, Severus Snape killed Dumbledore, we have an eye witness,"McGonagall said. Harry had had to stand up and testify under veritaserum. _

_"You were there?"Rendemot demanded. _

_"Yes,"Harry said. _

_"What exactly happened?"asked Rendemot looking at Harry suspiciously, as if Harry had found a way to hoodwink the veritaserum. _

_"Dumbledore and I had arrived on the tower. He hid me under an invisibility cloak, I couldn't move. Malfoy thought he was alone with Dumbledore. He pointed his wand at Dumbledore ready to kill him, but he couldn't do it. He started to lower his wand when Snape and the others walked in. Snape killed Dumbledore,"Harry had said. Rendemot smiled darkly. _

_"Be that as it may, he still let Deatheaters into the castle did he not? His actions nearly killed a young girl with an amulet and poisoned a young man did it not?"Rendemot asked, sounding as if, he had already won. _

"You alright?"Hermione said walking over to Harry snapping him out of the memory of the trial. Harry nodded slowly. "Just, trying to process it,"Harry said.

The trial had went on back and forth people arguing that, Draco had let the deatheaters into Hogwarts, had nearly killed two students. The order argued that he was pressured under the dark lord, a scared boy, had no choice. At last the court had come to a conclusion.

Harry,Ron, and Hermione left the court, not even Ron was smiling. They apparated back to Grimwald, a dark silence between them.

"We tried,"Tonks said softly as they appeared in Grimwald place. Kingsley looked up.

"Well?"said Fred.

"Did we wi-"said George and he fell silent, noticing Draco was not there. Harry's mind flashed back to the court.

_Rendemot was standing up, about to announce Draco's fate. Lupin had given Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze as if reassuring that everything would be okay. Harry had held his breath. _

_"The court has decided that Draco Malfoy will spend one week in Azkaban prison to give him a taste of what he so narrowly avoided; a life time imprisonment,"said Rendemot. Draco went paler. _

_"A week?"Draco had echoed. _

_"Not so bad,"Tonks had said. McGonagall however was not pleased. _

_"If Dumbledore was here he wouldn't have let this happen,"she murmured. _

_"We did the best we could Minerva,"said Lupin and he winced as the dementors came out. Draco looked even more sick. Harry held his head. The dementors grabbed a hold of him and dragged him out. Ron had frowned. _

_"This isn't right!"McGonagall said seething with anger. _

_"Whats wrong, I thought you wanted him in Azkaban?"Hermione said bitterly to Ron. _

_"It doesn't feel right,"Ron had said slowly, and he was right, nothing about it was right. _

"Whats wrong?"Neville asked breaking Harry's memories and thoughts.

"Malfoys in Azkaban,"Ron said sitting down. Neville looked slightly worried.

"How long?"

"A week,"said Ron. Neville looked relieved.

"Well, that's not so bad, is it?"Neville said.

"Guess not, I don't know why I feel so upset. It's just, something seems terribly wrong,"Hermione said.

"I feel it too. You know me, I wanted Malfoy to go to prison, I should be celebrating,"Ron said glumly.

"Maybe you three like Malfoy more than you think?"Neville suggested. Ron and Harry scowled, neither liking the idea.

"No! That can't be it!"Ron said.

"Maybe were afraid of him turning,"Hermione said finally. Ron and Harry looked at her.

"He's going to a place where deatheaters are. He will be greeted like a hero, and he might like it. We might lose him."

* * *

"Let go of me! How dare you!"Draco snarled being dragged down a dark dank hall. Something was dripping, and the hall held the smell of death and rotting flesh. Prison cages were stacked side by side on either side of the hall. The dementors pulled him along, with an Auror as an escort. Draco wished the Auror was the one dragging him, the dementor's grip was like ice so cold it burned and his head was swimming with painful memories. Draco's eyes scanned the prisoners. Most gazed at him solemnly. Some laughed insanely smiling showing rotting yellow and black teeth. Others flinched away from them huddling in a corner whispering to themselves. One, reached out through the rusty bars and grabbed his arm. Draco jumped back in shock and turned to look at the face of his father. 

"Oy!"yelled the Auror startled. Lucius Malfoy's face was gaunt and pale, he was thinner than he once was, his hair was a mess and greasy, and he looked frail and broken, but his eyes were missing what every other prisoner in Azkaban possessed, the look of defeat, the haunted look, the look of being broken.

"Dad,"Draco whispered emotion welling up inside him. He reached out and grabbed his fathers hand looking into his fathers eyes. Making a silent promise, a promise to get him out, for both of them to get out.Then the moment was gone, the Auror and the dementor pushed him forward.

"Move along!"the Auror snapped. Draco closed his eyes trying to hold back the pain, a few tears slipped out. He got pushed in side an empty cell and the doors were locked, Draco was stuck behind bars. The Auror left quickly and the dementor glided down the hall. Draco curled up on his bed feeling sick. He would only be here a week. Azkaban would not break him. He was a Malfoy! Draco sat up on the bed arms crossed. He was strong, and brave and could do this. Some food was slipped into his cell. It was black and slimy.

"Not that brave,"Draco muttered to himself sliding away from the mystery meat. Draco's stomach growled. Draco crossed his arms. No, he would not sink down low enough to eat whatever it was that they claimed was food. He'd rather not eat for a week.

"Psst,"said a voice. Draco looked around eyes wide. The man in the cell across from him grinned showing yellow rotting teeth. He had long tangled black greasy hair and livid dark eyes. His skin looked yellow too.

"What?"Draco snapped.

"You a death eater?"the man asked and chuckled. Draco's eyes fell on the ugly mark on his own arm. He didn't need to answer this man, this gross disgusting man. The man let out a whimper as a dementor glided by and Draco shuddered feeling the dark cold feeling the dementors gave off. That wasn't the worst thing about Azkaban. The worst thing was the total and complete lack of privacy. They had to go to the bathroom in a hole in the floor, there was no way to shield yourself, you stayed in the cell, at all times. Never left. The company you had were the dementors and insane prison mates around you. The bed had no pillow and one very thin blanket. This made his room at Grimwald look like Paradise.Draco groaned. He hated this place.

"Are you?"the man demanded.

"Whats it to you?"

"Answer my questions, i'll answer yours."

"Yes!"

"Prove it!" Draco rolled his eyes at the man and bore his left fore arm which held the dark mark. The man grinned and laughed. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. Crazy man. Than again, Azkaban would drive anyone crazy. Having to relive your worst memories over and over, every time a dementor strolled by.

"So why did you want to know?"Draco asked. The man didn't reply, he started talking to himself. Draco rolled his eyes and laid on the bed. He was bored.

"The floating pumpkins will keep you company,"the man across from Draco informed him.

'That's great,"Draco muttered and turned on his side on the sad excuse of a bed. He wished his father was in the cell across from him, not some crazy lunatic. Than again, his father could be a crazy lunatic now too. Draco searched his cell for a clock their was none. He began counting the tiles on the roof. This may be the only way to keep him sane. He hated this place.

* * *

Harry sighed entering his room. Malfoy gone for a week wouldn't be that bad. However, Hermione had a point. Maybe that was why they were all glum, they were afraid he would join the deatheaters, he would change sides, after entering Azkaban, and yet, there was something else that was bothering him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was something terribly, terribly wrong, it didn't fit, but what was it? 

"We couldn't possibly miss Malfoy, were just afraid of him turning,"Harry said to himself and he collapsed on his bed unaware that Draco had cursed it that morning. The bed began to shake slightly. Harry sat up with a frown. The bed began shaking more violently. Harry put his feet on the floor ready to abandon the possessed bed, but it was to late the bed sprang and folded in half. Harry yelled. He was looking up at the ceiling, and his legs were kicking uselessly. The rest of him was in between the mattresses. He was stuck. The bed had folded in half and most of him was stuck. "HELP!"Harry cried reaching for his wand which lay uselessly on the desk, to far away. "HELP!"

* * *

**Special thanks to bruddy101,alwayswright, Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy, ****azorianqt****, and ****Beautiful Trix**** for reviewing. :)**

**I am SO sorry for not updateing in FOREVER! My family has come to visit and it's been very hard to find time to write, but I have not abandoned this fic! Updates will be more regular in the middle of August. Deathly Hallows came out, YEY!**


	6. Azkaban

"Malfoy,"hissed the man across from Draco.

"Moron,"Draco replied to his new "friend." It was three days since he had been put in Azkaban. Unfortunately the little weirdo had learned his last name. How, Draco wasn't quite sure. Draco wasn't doing well. He had lost whatever little color he had had in his face, his platinum blonde hair was greasy and a mess and he didn't bother to do anything about it. He had laid in bed practically the last 3 days. The place was getting inside his head.His worst memories tortured him in his sleep and the feeling of never being happy never left, ever.

"We wont be in here for long,"the man told him. What was that supposed to mean? Draco eyed the man curiously, but he didn't say anymore and it would be useless to try and get anything out of him. Two dementors glided by and Draco could almost feel everyone in their cells shudder. Dementors didn't cause him to hear voices, or pass out like they did to Potter, but if he was here any longer, he feared he would, and it would only get worse. Draco eyed the person in the cell diagonal to him. The person had stopped eating. Draco didn't blame them, he hadn't eaten since he got here. His stomach growled and he looked at the slop that they called food. Draco hesitantly picked up the silver rusty spoon and dipped it in the black substance. He slowly brought it to his lips. The smell of it caused Draco to lower the spoon.

"Dammit,"Draco said with a sigh. He retreated to his bed. He cringed seeing a spider on the ceiling making it's web. He hated Azkaban.

"It's okay Mr.Spuddy,"said the woman next to his cell. He couldn't see her, but he was very afraid who Mr.Spuddy was. The woman could be heard talking to 'Mr.Spuddy' quite frequently, and she would sing him lullaby's as Draco would attempt to fall asleep. Then the man on the other side of his cell was just as frightening. At random times in the day he would yell strange things such as, "MIDNIGHT WE DIE!" or "THE ONE EYED WITCH KNOWS!" or Draco's personal favorite, "THE SNAKE LADIES ARE EATING MY BRAIN!" there was no doubt about it, everyone in Azkaban was nuts. Once in a blue moon an actual wizard would walk by, once the dementors were cleared. They did check ups to make sure the dementors weren't sucking the souls out of the prisoners they weren't supposed to. Draco could only hope he wouldn't become as crazy as these fools.

"It's almost time,"the man across from Draco announced.

"For what?"Draco asked. The man gave him a wicked smile full of yellow teeth.

"Time to escape." Before Draco could question what he meant he felt a burning on his arm. The Dark Mark was burning, of course, he couldn't be summoned. Several deatheaters made noises of pain. The Auror patrolling looked a little nervous. Azkaban shook slightly. The auror raised his wand. Someone was there, someone who couldn't be seen.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_screamed a cold shrill voice, the auror fell down dead. Immediately dementors streamed back into the hall. Draco shivered feeling the cold and empty feeling the dementors gave him, like he'd never be happy again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"yelled the voice, a silver hyena dove out growling viciously at the dementors and kept them at bay. Bellatrix Lestrange took off her invisibility cloak. The hyena let out a chilled laugh that matched Bellatrix's crazed one. Deatheaters pooled in blasting open cells. More aurors pooled in and there was a battle of spells flying everywhere. Draco ducked narrowly avoiding the cruciatus curse. He rolled under his bed not really able to see, but safe from the random firing spells. His heart was beating fast, his breathing loud and quick. He felt the cold chill that meant the dementors were back. Draco shut his eyes tightly. He didn't know how long he had been under there but silence had fallen and debris was everywhere. Hesitantly he crawled out from his hiding spot. There was a giant hole in the bars. Draco slowly climbed out looking down the hall.

"Come on Mr.Spuddy,"a tall blonde woman said to a bundle in her arms in head of Draco following a line of prisoners on the way out. She stopped and turned towards Draco. She appeared to be blind, both eyes having a white film over them, but she apparently could see. She was holding what looked like a sewn doll with X's as eyes, it looked rather like a potato.It was dark brown and had a small smile made of dark yarn. "You have a destiny about you boy,"she said grabbing Draco's shoulder.

"Let go of me!"Draco yelled pushing her hand away. She gave him a toothless grin.

"In a moment of great despair Draco Malfoy you will attain true happiness.You are a shadow in a place of light and you darken everything good and pure around you. You are a plague to the ones that know you, and yet, that will change, and you will shine brighter than them all, a star, and a star glows brighter before it fades out of existence forever,"she whispered in a voice not quite her own. Draco shoved her.

"Get away from me!"Draco yelled. The woman looked confused and looked at the doll.

"Come on Mr.Spuddy, mummy has work for you,"she said and walked off. Draco shuddered. He needed a shower and maybe a therapist. He was surrounded by nut jobs. Patronus's wandered the halls of Azkaban and distant blasts from spells could be heard, probably deatheaters freeing prisoners. Draco leaned against a cold stone wall. This hall was mostly empty, and plagued with bodies. All of them auror. Draco felt sick. He wanted his wand.The line of prisoners on their way out was gone. A lone figure was walking towards him. Draco stiffened, his only defense. As the figure got closer Draco relaxed. It was his father.

"Dad,"Draco breathed looking at his father. Lucius hugged Draco. Draco closed his eyes. A loud bang broke them apart.

"Come on,"Lucius said pulling a wand out.

"How did you get that?"asked Draco.

"Stole it back, here's yours,"Lucius said handing his son his wand. Draco studied the wand, it was indeed his. He held it closely. "Come on, the deatheaters are waiting outside, they will take us to the dark lord,"Lucius said and didn't look particularly happy about it. Draco felt sick.

"I can't,"Draco said. Lucius looked at his son confused.

"I've betrayed him. The order captured me, gave me an offer. If I helped them, they'd keep me safe, find mum and keep her safe. I'm only supposed to be in here for a week, all charges will have dropped and my record will be wiped clean. I have to stay here,"Draco said slowly and hesitantly. He looked down afraid to meet his father's gaze. If he looked up what would he see? Anger? Disappointment? Draco slowly looked up at his father. Lucius held a look full of fear. Draco lowered his head again. If his father was afraid, than maybe Draco hadn't made the right choice. Maybe he shouldn't have joined the order. Lucius grabbed Draco's chin and forced him to look at him. The fear was gone. Lucius now held a look of determination.

"You do whatever you have to do to survive and to keep yourself safe, even if it means supporting the order,"he said and let go. Draco nodded slowly. "I'll be see seeing you sooner or later,"Lucius said looking at Draco and he turned, and ran off. Draco sighed and retreated to his cell. Eventually silence came, everyone was gone. He was alone, with the dementors. He didn't sleep all night and when the dementors got to close he cast his patronus, a silver dragon.

* * *

"How are you Harry?"Neville asked casting his friend a nervous look.

"Neck's still stiff,"Harry replied with a sigh.

"We'll be getting you out of this mate,"Ron said.

"That's what you said three days ago,"Harry groaned. He was still stuck in the bed. Except now he was at Saint Mungo's. None of the members of the order could seem to preform a reversal charm to whatever charm it was that Malfoy had preformed on the bed to trap Harry. He had been stuck for three whole days. Remarkably, he hadn't had to go to the bathroom, he assumed this was part of the spell. Tonks let out a little giggle.

"Aw Harry, the medi witches and wizards will figure it out, "Tonks said.

"They better. I don't see how I'm supposed to kill Voldemort while stuck in this bed,"Harry said.Tonks let out another laugh. The order had all had to grab onto the bed and apparate Harry to Saint Mungo's. He was currently waiting to be treated. He would kill Malfoy. Completely kill him. A dark brown tawny owl flew in with the daily prophet in it's beak. Lupin hastily dropped in a sickle and took the prophet he opened it and frowned deeply.

"What is it?"Neville asked.

"There's been another break out in Azkaban, like before,"Lupin said slowly. Harry lifted his head as far as he could, but unfortunately, everyone's backside was still the only thing he could manage to see. He kicked his legs in protest but it didn't do much good, except knock his glasses askew.Harry's arms were pinned in between the mattresses. Harry groaned. Hermione knelt down to his eye level and put his glasses on right. Hermione laughed despite herself.

"Battling a dragon, a basilisk, no problem, but a bed has Harry Potter pinned?"she said.

"Shut up,"Harry snapped. "Who broke out?"Harry demanded.

"Everyone. Azkaban was completely wiped,"Kingsley said walking in.

"Funny, the prophet only says a number of prisoners,"Lupin said.

"Well heaven forbid they look bad,"Tonks said mockingly.

"Everyone?"Neville said slowly.

"So far. We are still doing the sweep, but so far we haven't found a trace of a prisoner,"said Kingsley.

"That means Malfoy escaped with the rest of the deatheaters. I knew we shouldn't have trusted that swine! I just knew it!"Ron said and he kicked the wall hard. Ron winced holding his foot. "Ow, ow ow!" Harry, however had another reason to be distressed.

"The medi witch said they might not be able to get me out of this unless the person who cast the jinx casts the reversal spell! If Malfoy has run off i'll be stuck like this until he fixes it!"cried Harry.

"I'm sure they will get you out of this Harry,"Neville said looking worried.

"It'll wear off if he dies too,"Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Gee I feel loads better Hermione,"Harry snapped and he hung his head. Not only would he be stuck, trapped in a bed, they had been betrayed. Tonks frowned.

"I thought he was on our side now,"Tonks said slowly.

"It certainly looks like he's not,"Lupin said with a sigh.

"Maybe he had no choice. Left with the others because they would have killed him if he didn't,"suggested Neville.

"I don't care. The next time I see him I am going to kill him!"yelled Harry. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. That's when the door opened.

"Well how the hell are you Potter?"said Draco Malfoy strutting in. His hair was washed, he was in new robes, and he was holding his wand protectively, however his platinum blonde hair hung although clean, messily in his face instead of slicked back as it usually was. He was being escorted by a tired looking Mad-Eye Moody.

"YOU!"yelled Harry.

"Very good Potter! You can speak, now lets practice with sentences shall we?"Draco said.

"I'm going to murder you!"Harry yelled.

"I love your luxurious half-room with a mystery patient on the other side,"said Draco nodding at the blue curtain that split the room Harry was in with an unfortunate lady, Nora Chimewood, who had turned her hair into snakes. Draco peered over the curtain in curiosity.

"Well if it isn't Medusa,"Draco said moving his head as an angry scream came from poor Mrs.Chimewood and a tray launched at where Draco's head had been.

"I'm confused,"said Ron looking at Draco to Mad-Eye.

"It's not that surprising,"Draco said.

"Kingsley said that no one was found in Azkaban. We thought you split,"said Ron.

"I said we were still sweeping, so far no one was in there,"Kingsley corrected Ron.

"And miss Potter looking like this? Never,"said Draco pinching Harry's cheek. Harry glared darkly.

"un-do this now Malfoy and your death will be quick!"Harry snapped.

"Potty has some attitude, isn't it cute?"said Draco. Tonks laughed. Draco sat in a chair with a smile.

"We found him half an hour ago. He's the only one that was left in there,"said Mad-Eye.

"Your deatheater friends didn't bother to bust you out?"Ron asked.

"The cell was broken into, he could have escaped if he wanted. Rendemot and the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour both decided to let Malfoy out early,"said Moody.

"How nice. Malfoy I swear if you do not reverse this spell-"

"Aw look! Potty knows how to threat!"

"Malfoy I swear I will murder you!"

"I doubt it considering your trapped in a-"

"ENOUGH!"Yelled Lupin, making a loud noise with his wand. Harry and Draco were both glaring at each other.

"Malfoy, reverse the spell,"snapped Mad-Eye.

"Say pretty please,"Draco said. Moody glared at Draco with his good eye. Draco sighed pointing his wand at Harry.

"Wait,"said Harry looking nervous.

"What?"Draco asked.

"What if you do it wrong? What if I get cut in half or something?"said Harry. Draco smiled envisioning it.

"Well, you'll never wake me up again,"Draco replied getting ready to cast the spell, his dark black wand pointed at Harry, close to him, right in the middle of his glasses.

"Wait!" cried Harry.

"**_åpn_**_,"_said Draco and the bed sprang open, Harry was free. Harry jumped at Draco. Tonks reached out and grabbed the back of Harry's cloak Harry's fingers just out of reach of Draco's throat.

"Calm down there Harry,"said Tonks.

"I WILL KILL HIM!"Harry yelled. Draco smiled and looked around the room.

"Lets get out of here. Hospitals creep me out. The whole floor is like a haunted quire everyone's moaning,"said Draco. The order apparated back to Grimwald place. Harry was still fuming.

"I can't believe you didn't leave with the other deatheaters,"said Hermione looking at Draco.

"You have that little faith in me?"Draco said in mock hurt.

"Yes,"Hermione said flatly. Tonks laughed.

"Let me go Tonks. I'll only kill him a little,"Harry hissed.

"Harry, i've never heard you talk like this. Deep breaths. Breath in, breath out,"said Tonks.

"What is he pregnant?"Draco said. Tonks made a face at him. Draco retreated to his room. He never would have thought he'd be happy to see this shabby excuse of a room. He collapsed on his bed happily. It creaked in protest but he didn't care. He didn't even care that Neville was sharing a room with him. At the moment that is. All that mattered was that he had a semi comfortable bed, and had edible food. Food. He was starving. He lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Would his father be alright? Would Voldemort kill him as punishment for Draco joining the order? Did Voldemort even know he joined the order? There was a knock on the door. Tonks walked in with a tray of soup. Draco sat up.

"I take it your hungry?"Tonks said handing it to him.

"Starving- this isn't it is it?"Draco demanded inhaling the soup. Tonks laughed.

"We need a house elf around here,"she said and glanced at the clock.

"Molly's making dinner tonight but I bet your still starving. I'm not that great of a cook but i'll whip you up something else besides soup,"Tonks said and walked to the door and she paused. She smirked turning to look at Draco.

"What? Are you going to get me food or not?"Draco demanded.

"So I guess now your hungry enough to eat that_ garbage I so dim wittingly call food,_"Tonks said, mocking what Draco had said to her a little after he had first arrived. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Even the food here, remarkably, is like a five star restaurant food in comparison to that sludge they call food at Azkaban,"Draco muttered. Tonks blue eyes landed on Draco her purple hair growing longer, Draco wondered if she even noticed as the purple hair traveled down to her shoulders, her eyes slowly turning green. Draco vaguely wondered if her eyes were like a mood ring, changing colors with mood.

"It was awful wasn't it?"Tonks said quietly.

"No, it was great, I'd love to go there again,"Draco spat sarcastically, his silver blue eyes rolling. "Will you just get me more food, please?"snapped Draco. Tonks's's hair turned a fiery red and she stormed out. Draco sighed getting as comfortable as he could on the sad excuse of a bed. That's when Neville walked in. Neville walked over to his side of the room casting a nervous glance at Draco.

"What did I say about my part of the room?"Draco snapped.

"How else am I supposed to walk in and out?"Neville asked.

"Exactly,"Draco muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Figure it out,"Draco said loudly.

"If only we could switch sides?"said Neville in a hopeful voice.

"No, no, than I would have to walk on your side of the room, and no matter how many times I shower, I will never, ever, be clean,"Draco said. Neville frowned.

"But Malfoy-"

"No talking unless your about to die,"Draco snapped. Neville frowned in frustration. Neville collapsed on his bed opening a herbology book reading quietly. Neville had done some decorating on his side of the room since Draco had been in Azkaban. Gryffindor colors flashed at Draco, a poster of a lion. Neville had books everywhere, little nick knacks and his robes piled neatly in his trunk. Draco's side was empty. He had robes, that was about it. That and his deatheater mask under his dresser. Draco kicked the ugly thing under his bed. The door opened and Tonks walked in again.

"Here,"she said handing Draco a plate of pizza. Draco took it. Tonks stood there.

"You can do now,"Draco drawled.

"You could say thank you,"Tonks snapped. Draco smiled brightly. He pushed his hanging blonde hair out of his face.

"I could,"he agreed,"but I wont." Tonks looked annoyed and stomped off. Draco ate this food more delicately, more politely and gentleman like. He pushed his untidy hair back for the millionth time. He needed hair gel, and a hair cut. Draco sat brooding. Where was his father now? What was Voldemort doing to him? Where was his mother? Why hadn't the order found her and put her some where safe? Did Voldemort know he had joined them? All these questions clouded Draco's mind.

"Malfoy?"Neville said slowly. Draco cast him a glare of annoyance.

"What?"

"Have you seen Trevor?" Draco gave Neville a horrified look.

* * *

**Special thanks to bruddy101,alwayswright, Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy, azorianqt, and Beautiful Trix for reviewing. :)**


	7. Peace and War

"Sleep with the fishes."

"The game is called 'Go Fish' Malfoy."

"Whatever,"Draco said with a glare in Harry's direction. Cards fell out of Neville's hands.

"Not again!"Neville cried bending over to pick them up.Draco snickered pocketing his wand. Ron shook his head looking at Neville in pity.Hermione shot Draco a disapproving look. Harry smiled slightly trying not to laugh. Harry's anger for Draco had subsided after the course of a week, and Harry jinxing Draco's watch to sing when ever Draco went to the bathroom had helped Harry's mood. At the moment the watch was sitting in the corner of the room broken into pieces. Trevor still hadn't been found and Draco refused to sleep in his room unless Harry and Neville did a thorough search of the room each night to make sure the toad was not anywhere near him, which proved to be very difficult to poor Neville who still wasn't allowed on Draco's side. Despite the fact that they were in the middle of a war (granted a war most of the wizarding world had little knowledge of, but still a war) things had been very peaceful so far. In Draco's opinion things were quite boring.

"You know what? I quit,"Draco said dropping his cards and heading for the door.

"Your just a sore loser,"Hermione taunted. Draco ignored her and walked out of the room, looking for someone to bother. A look of disgust filled his face as he walked into the next room to discover Tonks and Lupin kissing.

"Ew!"Draco said. Tonks and Lupin pulled away both blushing furiously. Draco stared at the two.

"You should knock,"Tonks said quietly.

"To go into the dining room?"Draco demanded. Tonks went more red.

"Maybe you should get a private room,"Draco said rolling his silver blue eyes. Draco left the room quickly walking down the hall, he could hear yelling.

"MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS TRESPASSING ON THE HOME OF BLACK-"

"Shut up you old bint!"yelled Fred Weasley loudly standing in front of the portrait with his wand out. George was holding a sharpie marker.

"I told you it was a bad idea,"George told his brother shaking his head.

"I thought it was brilliant,"Fred said with a grin. Before Fred silenced the painting by putting the curtain over it Draco saw a mustache drawn by one of the twins on the late Mrs.Black's face. A smile tugged at his lips. Chuckling Fred and George turned meeting Draco's stony gaze.

"Malfoy,"said George coldly.

"Weasley,"Draco replied sounding colder, making George's tone sound sunny. Fred and George gave him disgusted looks and walked down the hall leaving Draco alone in the empty hall. Not that Draco minded. He knew he wasn't trusted by the order and that most if not everyone in the order disliked him. He noticed how when he walked into rooms an uncomfortable silence would fall over the room like a thick blanket. He noticed the stares he got when people thought he wasn't looking. At dinner he noticed how people avoided sitting near him, except Neville. Neville was the only one who didn't have a problem with him, and it annoyed him. Draco sat under the portrait of Mrs.Black, scowling his blonde hair falling in his face.

"Guess me and you don't fit in here do we?"Draco said to the portrait. There was no reply, although he was sure the portrait had heard him. "Pureblood pride doesn't count so much anymore. Not with these people,"Draco muttered wrinkling his nose in disgust. Still no reply. Draco sat gloomily. The door opened and Tonks walked in.

"Yeesh!"Tonk's said blue eagle like eyes falling on the sour looking Malfoy. Her bubble gum pink hair was long today. "Don't you just darken up the place!" Draco glared at her darkly. "Seriously Draco your such a mood killer,"Tonks said shaking her head.

"I try,"Draco said coldly giving her a cold scowl, a Malfoy trade mark.

"Relax, I come in peace,"Tonks said.

"You can leave in pieces,"Draco suggested with a hint of a threat. Tonk's wrinkled her nose.

"Whats got you so angry?"Tonks demanded.

"Nothing,"Draco said crossing his arms like a child would when they weren't getting their way and he frowned. What had got him so pissed? He was fine until he walked in and saw Tonks and Lupin kissing. It just must have disgusted him. That was it, right? Or maybe- no, he couldn't be upset because no one liked him. What did he care of the loser order gave a damn if he died or not? He knew they didn't. He knew they only kept them there so he could provide useful information about Voldemort. He didn't care if none of them liked him.

"It's something,"said Tonks.

"My father is out of Azkaban which in fact, puts him in more danger, not less. The order still hasn't located my mother and if Voldemort learns of my betrayal, which he probably already has, I'm screwed,"Draco said. Tonks looked thoughtful.

"Sucks to be you,"she said. Draco laughed. The uncomfortable silence fell. Draco knew it would. "Well, I'm gonna go,"Tonks said and left. Draco placed his elbows on his knees and put his chin on his upturned palms staring at the wall across from him. He was bored and maybe a little bit lonely. Was he really a mood killer? No. He was Draco Malfoy. He was the definition of cool and fun.

"The order just isn't worthy of my greatness,"Draco said out loud and smirked. RIBBIT Draco screamed as Neville's green toad jumped on top of Draco's head.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"Draco screamed jumping up knocking the toad off. Trevor croaked loudly as he fell to the floor landing un properly his leg bending the wrong way. Trevor let out a terrible croak. Draco backed away from it. The door opened and Neville ran in followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Trevor!"Neville cried running to his toad. A look of worry passed over his face. "I think his leg is broken." Everyone looked at Draco.

"What?"Draco yelled.

"You scream like a girl and Neville's toad just happens to have a broken leg? I think he scared you and you attacked him!"Snapped Harry.

"First of all it was a manly shout. Second, I didn't break it's leg on purpose. It was on me and I knocked it off and it fell,"Draco said. Hermione glared at Draco. "It was an accident!"

"He'll be fine,"Neville said picking up Trevor. "Lupin is pretty good with healing spells, Trevor will be fine."

"That's great Neville,"said Hermione shooting Draco a glare which he returned. The group walked off to go make sure the toad was okay.

"I"m fine by the way,"Draco yelled after them. "Probably get warts for the rest of my life, but fine!" There was no reply.

* * *

"He just has to wear his little froggy splint,"Neville explained to Draco. Draco was laying on his bed. He had shut off his lamp on his side of the room, Neville had kept his lamp on and insisted on showing Draco Trevor's cast. Draco shot Neville the most terrifying of the Malfoy glares, it would make little kids cry, nuns faint, and wouldn't phase Neville Longbottom one bit. Neville looked thoughtful. "Malfoy what is the difference between a toad and a frog?"Neville asked. 

"I don't know,"Draco hissed slowly taking out his wand.

"I suppose there isn't much of a difference,"Neville said smiling at Trevor and he looked at Draco.

"What?"Draco asked.

"Do you have a pet?"Neville asked.

"An owl named Necromancer,"said Draco quietly.

"Where is he?"asked Neville.

"My mother had him last I heard,"Draco said quietly raising his wand in position.

"Hey Malfoy, how come your not yelling at me about no talking,"asked Neville.

"Because, I said you could talk if you were dying or about to die,"Draco said uncharacteristically cheerful. Neville frowned confused.

"But Malfoy, I'm not dying or about to die,"Neville said. Draco smirked. Neville's eyes widened seeing the eyes.

"Your about to die,"Draco said pleasantly. Neville dove out of the room. "GET BACK HERE!"Draco yelled chasing Neville wand at the ready. A hex flew over Neville's head as he ran for his life down the hall.

"Hello Neville your still up I was just reading,"Hermione said.

"Can't talk, must run!"Neville yelled pushing past Hermione who was in a pink night gown holding a book and a cup of water. A hex hit her right in the face. Boils appeared. Hermione screamed. Draco ran by, not even apologizing, when he ran right into Minerva McGonagall. Both Draco and McGonagall fell to the ground.

"Mr.Malfoy!"McGonagall yelled.

"The hunter becomes the hunted,"Neville said with a smile as Draco ran from McGonagall.

* * *

"I'm bored. There is nothing to do,"Draco whined. 

"Why don't you be useful for a change?"suggested Ron.Draco glared at him. McGonagall had eventually caught up to Draco the previous evening and lectured him about running in the halls. They had gotten the nasty boils off Hermione's face and she had been trying to annoy Draco every chance she got.

"Hey listen to this,"said Hermione sounding fascinated. She, as usual, had her nose in a book. Neville looked at her eagerly while Ron, Draco and Harry looked bored.

"It's a spell. _ut servo ex Nex_, to save from death. To cast the spell you say _servonex,_"said Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It saves you from death?"asked Harry.

"You cant cast on yourself, but you can cast it on others. It saves them an inch from death, but at a terrible price,"said Hermione.

"Cursed life?"Ron asked.

"No,"said Hermione.

"Than whats the terrible price?"Ron asked.

'Who ever cast the spell is giving their life essence up to the person. There sacrificing there life, for there's. It kills them,"said Hermione.

"Well that's cheery,"said Draco. "Apparently it was taught at Hogwarts in seventh year,"said Hermione.

"I guess it would come in handy, if you wanted to sacrifice yourself for another,"said Ron.

"No thanks,"Draco muttered with a wrinkled nose.

"Hey guys,"said Tonks walking in with a devilish grin. She was wearing a bikini. They all stared at her. Draco's mouth fell open.

"What are you wearing?"Ron demanded.

"We found an old pool in the back of Grimwald place. It hasn't been used in years. Cement death trap it was, but me and Remus fixed it up! See you later!"Tonks said and she ran off. Hermione shook her head.

"Were in the middle of a war and we have time to do things like swimming,"said Hermione.

"Voldemort is taking his time, lets enjoy it,"Harry said putting his feet on the card table. Hermione looked up.

" Harry,Ron, and I have some...things to do. Please excuse us,"said Hermione to Neville, not even bothering to talk to Draco. Ron and Harry became suddenly very serious noticing the triumphant look in Hermione's eyes. Could this have something to do with the horcruxes they were in search for? The three left Draco alone with Neville. Neville smiled at Draco. Draco looked horrified, but than he relaxed.

"You know, things are pretty peaceful and almost nice. I could get used to it,"Draco said. That's when the door opened Mad-Eye Moody limped in.

"Deatheaters!"He wheezed and collapsed.

"Why do I even say things like that?"Draco asked.

* * *

**Special thanks to bruddy101,alwayswright, Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy, azorianqt,Beautiful Trix, and **kris932** for reviewing. :)**

* * *


	8. Mercy

**_Trumpets flare_**

**Draco: Could it be? It is! MY GOD It's an update! ****Ladys and Gents hell must have frozen over!**

**The Author: Oh come on, i'm not that bad. . .**

**Draco: You haven't updated in over _two _months.**

**The Author:SILENCE! coughs yeah i'm terribly sorry for not updating in over two months. I've been really busy**

**Draco:Yeah, those video games sure are time consuming!**

**The Author: Busy with school, and work.**

**Draco:It's like she's trying to speak to us I know it!**

**The Author: Anyway, thats my excuse.**

**Draco: A very lame excuse I might add.**

**The Author: Oh and unfortunately it's a very sad chapter, my apologies!**

**Draco: Does anyone really listen to you when you speak? I mean really! The Author does not own Harry Potter, god thats a scary thought, and she's not making any money off this story, I mean come on people! She hasn't updated in two months! If anyones still reading this I sallute you!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione ran over to Mad-Eye kneeling next to him checking to make sure he was alright.He was breathing but his eyes were closed. Hermione shook him gently, but he didn't wake up. Harry took out his wand looking around the room as if expecting deatheaters to appear out of no where. Ron copied this movement. Neville went pale and looked around the room in fear.

"Neville go alert the rest of the order,"Harry said grimly. Neville left quickly. Draco drew out his wand his heart beating fast. If the deatheaters were here, if the deatheaters had some how found the order he was dead. Either Voldemort would kill him or the order would. The order would assume he let the deatheaters in, like Hogwarts.

"He's unconscious I can't't wake him up,"said Hermione standing up.

"Are the deatheaters here? Where are they?"Ron asked looking around.

"I don't know,"said Harry and he grabbed Draco's arm. Draco stared at Harry confused.

"What are you doing?"Draco demanded. Harry pulled up Draco's left sleeve roughly flipping his arm over to get a good view of his left forearm.

"The dark mark hasn't been burned. Voldemort's followers haven't been called,"said Harry releasing Draco's arm. Draco gazed at the ugly mark on his arm, he hadn't felt it burn in awhile. Draco shot Harry a nasty look and rubbed his arm as if Harry had gotten it dirty. The doors swung open and the order members pooled in. Kingsley,Lupin, Mr.Weasley, Fred, George,and Tonks ready for battle. Tonks had changed fast. She wore black robes and had her wand at the ready, her hair was short and eyes were a dark blue. McGonagall ran over to Mad-Eye attempting to revive him.

"What happened?"Fred asked, an uncommon look of seriousness on his features.

"Mad-Eye came in said something about deatheaters and passed out,"Ron said. Mad-Eye coughed.

"Alastor! Where are the deatheaters?"McGonagall asked gently putting her wand away.

"Diagon Ally. They've got full control of it! All the shops are being monitored, even Gringotts isn't safe! Deatheaters are patrolling the streets hording up all the half bloods they can get! The minister has their aurors there but there greatly out numbered,"said Mad-Eye.

"We have to fight,"said Harry.

"Are you deaf? The battle's already won. The aurors are out _numbered_, the shops are already being monitored, they have control of the _goblins_!"said Draco looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"Shut up Malfoy,"snapped Ron giving the blonde a dark look.

"You know I'm right! For Merlin's sake even if you get the deatheaters off the street it's no use!"said Draco.

"If he has control this much, he's going to go after the Ministry next,"said Tonks with a grave sigh. Draco let out a snort.

"What?"said Harry looking at Draco fiercely. "You think that's funny?" Draco's silver blue met Harry's emerald green.

"He's not going to go after the Ministry,"Draco said. Everyone looked at Draco, but he fell silent.

"Well go on. If you know something tell us!"said Ron.

"No!"said Draco. Ron looked surprised. "I've given the order enough information to get me killed. The order doesn't have my mother safe why should I tell you anything else?"Draco demanded.

"Because people are going to die, or does that not bother you?"said Harry coldly. Draco looked at the ground.

"Voldemort isn't going to go after the Ministry. He's busy recruiting. He's taking over little places. A town here, a street there. He's putting fear into the people. Showing the people the Ministry can't protect them. Once the majority of the people turn from the ministry and all hope appears to be lost he'll take them in. The Ministry will grow weaker as his reign grows stronger. The people will turn to him to be saved.All he has to do is make the ministry look weak and bad and the pieces of the puzzle will start to fit,"said Draco bitterly. The order exchanged looks of worry.

"We need to help the aurors defend Diagon Ally,keep the faith of the people in the ministry,"said Harry breaking the silence.

"Harry's right. We need to make the ministry look in control until Voldemort is defeated,"said Lupin.

"Well lets go,"said Tonks.

"I'll stay here alert the other members and take care of Mad-Eye,"said McGonagall.

"Good woman,"said Lupin a hand on her shoulder.

"Malfoy, Neville you can stay here and-"

"I'm coming,"Neville said. Harry gave Neville a smile. Neville returned it.Draco frowned.

"Me to!"Draco said. Harry could not hide his shock.

"It's been awhile since i've had a good fight,"said Draco stiffly. It was official Draco Malfoy had lost his mind. If Draco was offering to join them AND risk his life, there was clearly something wrong. Neville gave Draco a smile.

"Knew we could count on you,"Neville said. Draco gave Neville a puzzled look still not quite sure why he wanted to come himself.

"Get ready to apparate. Make sure you don't splinch yourself,"said Lupin. About a dozen loud cracks later the group appeared in the middle of Diagon Ally. Spells were flying everywhere. Broken glass from shop windows littered the street. Angry beams of red, yellow, green, and blue shot all over the place. Spells from the battle. The fighting began. Not a minute after Draco had appeared a deatheater was in his face shooting jinxes at him.

"Imperio!"Draco yelled. The deatheater turned on his fellow deatheater and began shooting spells at him.

"Nice!"said Tonks with a grin.

"Apparently it's okay to use unforgivable curses on the enemy?"Draco inquired raising an eyebrow. Tonks shrugged.

"Hello little nephew,"said a cold voice. Draco turned sharply. The Battle was going on all around him yet Bellatrix Lestrange had been standing behind him untouched. Draco looked at her.

"Aunt Bella,"said Draco feeling as if he had been slapped. He was so dead. So very dead. He had betrayed Voldemort. What had he been thinking? Bellatrix let out an insane smile.

"_reliviate_!"She said wand pointing at Draco. Draco fell to the ground appearing to be unconscious.

"Draco?"said Neville and his eyes fell on Bellatrix. The woman who had tortured his parents into insanity. Now she had done something to Draco. Neville took out his wand pointing it at Bellatrix. Bellatrix let out an ear piercing laugh.

"Little Longbottom wants to play,"she said with a smirk. Neville's eyes flashed with a coldness few had witnessed. Neville pointed his wand at the crazed deatheater.

"Stupify!"Neville yelled. Bellatrix dodged it.

"Avada-"

"Bellatrix!" Severus Snape's cold voice pierced both Neville's and Bellatrix's ears. Bella turned to Snape who was standing there over an unconscious, or dead, auror.

"What?"demanded Bellatrix looking angry. Neville stood still, waiting for her to turn around. He would not shoot a spell at her with her back turned, he would fight her face to face.

"Draco, did you-"

"Yes Severus! Now I have another Longbottom to drive insane, if you'll please waste oxygen somewhere else!"snapped Bellatrix. Snape rolled his eyes and disappeared into the ocean of fighting wizards. Bellatrix turned back towards Neville."Crucio!" Neville fell to the ground twitching and screaming. Bellatrix let out a soft yet crazed laugh. It took all Neville had to raise his wand while screaming in agony.

"A-AVADA KEDAV-RA!"Neville yelled. Bellatrix stopped laughing as the green death curse hit her in the chest.Her livid eyes widened in shock and she fell down dead. Neville stood up slowly.His parents were avenged. Rodolphus Lestrange looked over eyes wide.

"Bella!?"He cried. Harry ran over patting Neville on the back. "Nice work, come on we need you over here,"Harry said nodding at the heat of the battle a distance away.

"What about Malfoy,"Neville asked. Rodolphus pointed his wand at Neville.

"Stupify!"Harry yelled and Rodolphus fell down. Harry stood over the unconscious Malfoy and knelt down checking his pulse.

"Malfoy wake up!"Harry said shaking the blonde boy. Draco's eyes snapped open and a look of horror passed through his face."Get up!"Harry said pulling Draco up. Draco tripped slightly as Harry ran towards the heated battle, Neville following. Draco slowly followed holding his head. He could not believe what he had just seen.

_"Reliviate!"Bellatrix said, and the next thing Draco knew, he was in an old manor. He had been here before, it was Lord Voldemort's current hide out._ _He had first seen it when he had retreated Hogwarts with Snape. It was a beautiful manor built out of marble. The Manor was five stories high with a jet black roof and looming Gargoyles gazing down, his favorite part of the manor was the golden door knocker with a silver snake entwined on it. He was sitting across from the Dark Lord. Draco frowned, he did not remember this._

_"Malfoy, I have a very important job for you,"Voldemort said admiring his wand. _

_"Where is my mother,"Draco heard himself snarl. Voldemort waved his wand, a stone wall sunk into the floor to reveal a room. Narcissa Malfoy was laying on a bed paralyzed. "Mum!?"said Draco standing up and running to her. She wasn't moving, it didn't even seem like she was breathing. _

_"She's alive,"Voldemort said quietly, answering the un asked question, "for now." Draco looked at the dark lord in fear. _

_"I'll do anything my lord,"Draco said. _

_"Yes, you will,"Voldemort said his crimson eyes boring into Draco's scull. "If you complete this mission Malfoy, I will let your mother go,"Voldemort said. _

_"I will,"Draco said. _

_"You must kill Harry Potter,"Voldemort said. Draco blinked but looked at his mother. "How will I do that?"Draco asked. _

_"It's all really quite simple. You will betray me Draco-" _

_"My lord I would never do that!"Draco yelled. _

_"Silence! Malfoy you are weak,"Voldemort said and Draco clenched his fists, holding back his anger. "You will betray me. Either the order will find you or you will find the order, you have not forgotten what Dumbledore said. Promises to find and save your mother. You will not remember this conversation Draco, I am going to block it from your mind. You won't remember this unless a servant of mine does the spell at my command,"Voldemort said. _

_"My lord! I could easily find the order and trick them, this is not necessary!"Draco snarled. _

_"Oh it is. They will use truth potion. This is the only way around it. Once you remember this they will have already begun to trust you. There is a sword called the sword of Amarra there. You will take it and you will kill Harry Potter, or your mother will die. Draco was pale and he knelt. _

_"Yes my lord,"Draco said. Voldemort pointed his wand at him. _

_"OBLIVIATE!" _

Draco shook his head, that was when Harry had shaken him awake. He felt sick. Voldemort had known he would betray him the whole time, hell he counted on it. Now he had to kill Harry or his mother would die.

"Malfoy come on!"Harry shouted behind him as he and Neville ran into the battle. Draco felt sick. Harry wasn't exactly his friend but could he kill him? He had to, his mother would die if he didn't, he had to. Draco followed. Spells flooded the area. Beams of red, gold, green, blue, pink, brown, and black shot into the air. Draco found himself mostly shuffling around confused. He had to get out of here. Draco grunted as Rodolphus Lestrange pushed past him. Rebastian his brother was behind him. Rebastian pointed his wand at Lupin and Rodolphus pointed his wand at Neville. Draco froze.

"Neville look out!"Draco yelled and pointed his wand at Rebastian. "STUPIFY!"he yelled.

"Protego!"Rebastian yelled.

"Torqueo ignis!"yelled Rodolphus wand pointed at Neville. Neville screamed and fell to the ground skin sizzling.

"Neville!"Draco yelled fear flooding through him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"Rebastian yelled. Remus Lupin fell down dead.

"No!"Draco yelled. Tonks let out a sound between a scream and a sob, Draco never wanted to hear anyone make that sound again. A sound of loss, a sound of pain and hurt.

"Remus!"she screamed running towards him. Rebastian pointed his wand at her as well. Neville was still screaming. Draco held his head.

STUPIFY!"Draco yelled wand pointing at Rebastian. Rebastian fell down unconscious. Draco gave Tonks a look of pity before running over to Neville. Rodolphus was on the ground, stupified by someone. Neville was writhing on the ground screaming, his skin was sizzling like his blood was on fire. Draco felt sick.

"We need to get out of here,"Harry said quietly. The order retreated, the deatheaters had Diagon Ally. Draco helped Harry put Neville on the couch. Tonks was ushered out of the room by McGonagall and Mad-Eye who appeared to be doing much better covered Lupin's body and removed it from the room. Harry wiped his eyes and Draco pretended that he hadn't seen, looking away.

"I"ve never seen magic like this,"Hermione said looking at Neville. Tears were freely running down her face over the loss of Lupin.

"It's dark magic,"Ron said quietly. Draco felt sick. He felt something inside him break. He knew what curse it was, and the curse was fatal.

"It was Torqueo ignis,"Draco said quietly. Molly Weasley gasped and covered her face. Harry frowned along with Hermione.

"What is that?"Harry asked.

"It's a very old but powerful dark arts spell. It's Latin for torture and fire. It literally burns the person alive from the inside. It's fatal,"said Draco and he winced at the steam rising from Neville's body. Neville was still screaming.

"There must be a cure!"Hermione yelled new tears streaming down her face.

"I'm afraid there isn't,"said Molly looking down at Neville. Draco felt a prickling in the back of his eyes, and before he knew it he had his wand out. He had it pointed at Neville. Neville looked up at him. There were no words spoken but a silent agreement seemed to have been made between the two.

"You of all people didn't deserve this...you were my friend,"Draco said as a single tear fell from his eyes. "forgive me. . . AVADA KEDAVRA!"Draco yelled. A flash of green light and Neville's screams stopped as Neville exhaled his last breath. Hermione screamed.

"You killed him!"Hermione yelled. Draco covered his watery eyes looking away, his shoulders shaking. Everyone was silent. Draco composed himself.

"Yes. I killed him, and I don't regret it! He was going to die, slowly and painfully. He was going to be burned alive from the inside out and the only thing we could do was watch? I don't think so! I did the only thing I could do! He was going to die no matter what, what I did was mercy. Something I thought you all were good at!"Draco snarled and stormed out of the room and into Sirius's vacant room. No one ever went in there and he couldn't take going in his and Neville's room. Draco collapsed on the dusty rickety bed.

He had killed one of the few good people left in this world, and he had to do it again, to Harry, or his mother would die, but not today. There was enough blood today.

"I did a good thing right?"Draco said to himself, his voice cracking. Of all the people, why Neville? Draco had never admitted it until today but Neville was probably the closest thing he had ever had to a real friend, a best friend. Why Lupin? He never really liked the guy, but he didn't deserve to die, and Harry was next, and Draco would be the one taking his life, and this time it would be different. What he had did to Neville, that was an act of mercy, an act of compassion. With Harry, it was cold blooded murder, wasn't it? He was doing it to save his mother's life, did that make it right? Draco didn't care. He would do it, he had to, he had to kill Harry Potter.

_

* * *

**Special thanks to Bruddy101, Alwayswright, Adoro a los hombres Malfoy, azorianxxx, Beautiful Trix, Kris 932, Aly, and Erika for reviewing :)**_


	9. Playing with Time

Five hundred and seventy three lines on the ceiling, so far, and Draco was only half way through counting the hundreds of tiles. His nose twitched, Sirius's room had the smell of an old house. Things untouched for years. Against his better judgment he turned on his stomach and started to look through the garbage on the floor. Letters, old snack packages torn open, ink, quills, a singing snow globe, and a time turner. Draco grabbed the time turner. It looked usable. He knew the risks of changing the past. Hermione Granger hadn't been the only one at Hogwarts with in their seven years to be granted a time turner for extra classes. Draco had received his in his 5th year, thanks to Umbridge of course. He had been quite unwilling to give it up. Draco put the time turner around his neck and looked at the clock.

"An hour should to the trick, but two hours just to be sure,"Draco said spinning the time turner, planning what he shouldn't be planning. Messing with time was dangerous, and stupid. Looked like he was about to join the Gryffindors and do something senseless. "Have I fallen so far?"Draco muttered spinning the time turner. Draco held his head. Time travel made him dizzy. He removed the time turner and placed it in his pocket. He crept out of the room and looked down the hall. He had to get to Potter's room. It was crucial, and he couldn't be seen. Draco quietly walked down the hall, down the staircase, so far so good. He crept into Harry's room and began digging through Harry's trunk.

Useless school supplies, clothes, invisibility cloak. Draco took it out and put it around himself. He found his past self and sat quietly, planning out what had to be done. He had to save Neville, and he might as well try to save Lupin. The look on Tonks's face, he never wanted to see that look on her face again, but there was reason time turners were dangerous. There was a reason there were laws about time turners. He could seriously screw time up, he had to be clever. Unlike Gryffindors, he had a plan.

Draco sat patiently, waiting for something to happen. An hour almost went by when finally the past Draco said,"You know, things are pretty peaceful and almost nice. I could get used to it." Draco looked at the door counting in his head. 3, 2, 1.The door opened and Mad-Eye Moody limped in.

"Deatheaters!"He wheezed and collapsed.

"Why do I even say things like that?"Past Draco asked. Draco watched as the scene played out, Hermione ran over to Moody to see if he was okay, Neville ran out to alert the other order members. Harry checked past Draco's arm for the dark mark, the order came in. Draco waited patiently for them all to start apparating, only McGonagall was left. Draco walked out of the room quickly, hidden under his cloak. He went into the storage room looking through the potions. His silver blue eyes fell on pollyjuice potion. He grabbed it quickly and apparated to Diagon Ally.

Draco ducked as a curse sailed where his head should have been. He was invisible but that didn't mean he couldn't be hit. He looked around for Neville and himself. His past self was unconscious and Neville was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. There wasn't much time to lose. Draco walked over to Neville and plucked out a piece of hair. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't let Neville kill his aunt. "Stupify,"Draco hissed quietly at the same time Neville Longbottom yelled Avada Kedavra. He knelt next to her still inivisble and felt for a pulse. Fortunately for Bellatrix Draco's spell had reached her and cancled out Neville's she was alive, of course, everyone else thought she was dead at the moment. Draco looked at the piece of hair he had taken from Neville and marched off looking at different deatheaters, choosing which one he'd be responsible for the death of. Draco stopped at Mcnair and took out his wand.

"Imperio!"Draco yelled. He was quite gifted at this spell, as was his father. His father was known as imperio Malfoy by most deatheaters. Mcnair walked over to Draco. Draco handed him the pollyjuice potion dropping Neville's hair in it. Mcnair drank it and took the form of Neville Longbottom. "Follow me,"Draco commanded running to the spot where he had seen Neville get hit. Harry was there, he saw his past self, ducking from spells and Neville. Draco grabbed Neville and pulled him under the invisibility cloak with him, commanding Mcnair to take Neville's place. Neville looked at Draco confused.

"Malfoy? What's going-"

"Shut up,"Draco hissed pointing his wand at Neville threateningly. Neville fell silent looking even more confused.He stirred causing the invisibility to fall of them for a second.

"Idiot!"Draco snarled pulling it back on looking around hoping no one had seen. Draco swore seeing a hooded deatheater turn and run. Had they seen? Oh well, what was done was done. Draco watched as Rodolphus Lestrange pushed his way past Draco's past self. Neville looked baffled and grabbed the time turner.

"What do you think your doing?"Neville hissed.

"Longbottom I will imperio you if you don't shut up,"Draco snapped. Rebastian pointed his wand at Lupin. Draco pointed his wand at Rebastian."iTorqueo ignis/i!"yelled Rodolphus wand pointed at Mcnair who looked like Neville. Mcnair screamed and fell to the ground skin sizzling.Neville winced. "Neville!"Draco's past self screamed."STUPIFY!"Draco yelled as Rebastian yelled,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco swore. He was to late to save Lupin. Neville gasped horrified.

"Lupin!"Neville said. Draco groaned. Neville looked at Draco. "What is going on, who is that other me, why are their two of you are you from the future, do I have a girlfriend in the fut-"

"Imperio!"Draco hissed. Neville fell silent.

"At last,"Draco muttered to himself. Draco watched the scene play out and apparated with the imperio'd Neville back to Grimwald place. Draco removed the imperio curse from Neville, after placing the silencing charm on him and holding him back from leaving the coverage of the invisibility cloak. Neville and Draco watched silently as the others looked at who they thought was Neville sadly, Draco made sure to make Mcnair do everything he remembered Neville doing.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"Past Draco yelled ending Mcnair's life, thinking he had just killed Neville Longbottom to end his suffering. Draco and Neville listened to past Draco's speech and followed him as he stormed off to Sirius's room and sat waiting for the past Draco to discover the time turner. He did. Once the past Draco spun it, Draco took the invisibility cloak off himself and Neville, finally removing the silencing charm.

"What is going on?"Neville demanded a frightened look on his face. Draco didn't answer, merely collapsing on Sirius's bed. Neville was pale and confusion lit up his normally cheerful face. Draco didn't know how to explain it, and every time he tried a feeling of sickness passed over him.

"I couldn't let you...I couldn't,"Draco started and stopped, until Neville finally grinned, making Draco feel even more sick.

"Don't do that, stop-"

"You care about me!"Neville announced, "Your my friend!"He said with a cheery grin. Draco darted his eyes away from Neville.

"No,"Draco stated with no truth, not really.

"You went back in time to save me!"Neville said, still grinning.

"I- look it's not-"Draco said but was silenced by Neville's grin. "Stop it!"Draco said silver blue eyes narrowing. Neville still grinned.

"Listen after today, this is never mentioned again, do you hear me?"said Draco.

"Your my friend! I knew you cared, I mean I had always thought you were just a stuck up slytherin who only cared about himself, but when I came here- I knew you were good!"Neville said still grinning. Draco groaned loudly pulling a pillow over his head.

"Longbottom. I"m only going to say this once, this is NOT mentioned after today or I will kill you myself, got it?"Draco demanded. Neville still grinned. Draco merely groaned. Neville looked puzzled.

"Malfoy, how are we going to tell the others i'm not dead?"Neville asked.

"That's the easy part. We wait until Mcnair turns into himself and you walk in asking why they left you behind,"Draco said.

"Were not going to tell them?"Neville demanded with shock. Draco gritted his teeth.

"It's a secret,"Draco said slowly, and it hurt to day the next words, "between friends." Neville's grin widened.

"Don't do that,"Draco complained. Neville grinned still. Draco rolled his eyes debating weather to wipe Neville's mind just to stop the constant grinning.

"I'm going to go check if Mcnair still looks like you,"Draco said slipping out of the room walking down the steps into the room. Mcnair still resembled Neville.

It made Draco feel sick, to see everyone crying over Mcnair while Neville was alive and safe in the next room, but he couldn't let them know. They thought they had lost two 'soldiers' today, not only Lupin. Draco's eyes landed on the werewolf's body. He never particularly liked the guy, but it didn't mean he wanted him dead. Tonks was crying holding his un moving hand. Draco hesitantly reached out his hand to put on her shoulder. His finger tips hovered an inch over her shoulder before he pulled his arm back, leaving Tonks alone. Harry shot him a questionable look. Draco pretended not to notice. Harry walked over, and gave Tonks the compassion Draco had attempted, putting his hand on her shoulder. Tonks turned and sobbed onto Harry's shoulder.

"Where is he?"

"Over here,"McGonagall replied. Draco looked up to see Neville's grandmother, standing stiffly in the doorway. McGonagall guided the grandmother to who she thought was her grandsons body. She stared at his limp body.

"What was it again?"

"It was Torqueo ignis,"Draco said quietly. The old woman's gaze fell on Draco, she stared un blinking.

"And you killed him to stop his suffering?"she said. Draco didn't break her icy gaze.

"Yes." The room was silent, waiting to see what would happen. Neither broke each others gaze.

"Thank you,"she said softly. Harry blinked shocked. Draco nodded slowly. That's when a scream emitted from Hermione. The pollyjuice had finally worn off, Mcnair took his shape back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"Ron demanded. That was Neville's signal. Neville walked in a false look of anger.

"You guys LEFT me in that fight! Whats with the dead deatheater?"Neville said. Draco sighed, at least Neville was a good actor.

Harry looked like a fish out of water. His mouth opened and closed several times as his eyes darted from Neville to Mcnair's dead body. Harry looked to the others, to see if he was going mad, or if they all saw it to.

Harry looked like a fish out of water. His mouth opened and closed several times as his eyes darted from Neville to Mcnair's dead body. Harry looked to the others, to see if he was going mad, or if they all saw it too. Draco's lips involuntarily twitched into a smile. Ron hit Harry.

"You seeing what I'm seeing mate?"Ron hissed in question, eyes wide. Harry nodded slowly. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"This is the last time I test one of our products on myself George,"Fred announced. George nodded in agreement. Neville stared at them as if they had all gone crazy.

"Well either I've had to much to drink, or not enough,"Draco stated a blonde eyebrow raised.

"Neville?"said his grandmother unsure, staring at Neville as if expecting him to also turn into a deatheater.

"Gram? What are you doing here?"Neville said looking at the old woman in concern. She hesitantly took Neville's hands in her own.

"They told me you had died!"she wailed. Neville put on a fake annoyed look.

"I'm gone five minutes and you lot declare me dead? Nice to see you all have faith in my fighting abilities,"Neville said.

"It's not that we, we saw you dead,"Harry said. Neville looked at Harry as if he had lost his marbles. Harry was beginning to think maybe he had.

"You saw me dead,"Neville said slowly looking at Harry in disbelief.

"I- we all did,"Harry said looking at the others for back up.

"Then you turned into Mcnair,"said Hermione. Neville looked at the deatheater.

"Right,"said Neville sounding as if he disbelieved him. Mad-Eye limped over, now recovered from his injuries from earlier, examining the body.

"It must have been a pollyjuice,"He announced.

"See!"said Harry in desperation to prove is sanity, "He looked like you and we, we thought you were dead and your not,"said Harry lamely.

"Well said Potter,"Draco said.

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Why don't you make me saint Potty?"

"Enough!"Hermione snapped at the two giving them dark looks. Neville's grandmother was hugging him tightly.

"Well, if Neville wasn't dead just then he's going to be at this rate, the bloody woman is going to suffocate him to death,"Ron stated. Hermione shot him a dark look her honey brown eyes reduced to slits. Ron fell silent.

"Thank god,"Neville's gram said, and repeated it several times as Neville struggled for air, and finally he was released, and pulled off by his gram to be pampered. Harry walked back over to Tonks putting a hand on her shoulder, her eyes held a small hope, perhaps maybe, maybe Lupin was a deatheater to, though it was highly unlikely.

"He will have a damn good funeral,"Harry said voice cracking slightly. Draco slipped out of the room, to much drama. He never hated Lupin, but he never particularly liked him. Than again he was Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy didn't like anyone, Draco Malfoy didn't need anyone, Draco Malfoy was a stupid idiot who just possibly changed the future. Draco slumped into an empty chair in the kitchens staring at the table.

"Good job Malfoy, you saved one life, now you get to destroy one. Potter's. Either him or your mother,"Draco said and he groaned. He swore. "Great, I'm talking to myself. Wonderful I've completely lost my-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Draco turned quickly to meet the eyes of Ron.

"No one,"Draco said stiffening slightly, had Weasley heard? He was so stupid!

"You said you completely lost your than you stopped, continue I want to hear the rest,"Ron said eyes lit up in amusement. Draco relaxed slightly, it seemed Weasel hadn't heard.

"Nothing,"Draco said again, eying Ron like a tiger would its pray. Most people felt nervous under this look, Ron was either to brave or to stupid.

"Can't believe Neville's actually alive, lucky eh?"Ron said. Draco nodded slowly and frowned.

"Weasley no offense, but you hate me. Why are you making with the small talk?"Draco asked slowly.


	10. Draco's Mistake

**Deep voice: VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**no not really, at least I don't think, not sure but ****there is some um serious Draco bashing :( **

* * *

Ron didn't answer at first, he was staring at the floor as if thinking hard. This, Draco thought, was highly unusual for Weasley, to think at all that is, never mind hard, surely a day to be marked on the calender with gold stars from his Mummy. He hoped Weasley wouldnt strain himself to hard, miracles take time after all. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and stopped and turned.

"Maybe I misjudged you,"Ron said slowly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Who was this, and what had they done with Ron Weasley?

"Really?"Draco said holding back the amused look that wanted to take over his features. "Why do you say that? I'm pretty sure I'm the same pompous git I've always been,"Draco said crossing his arms.

"Well,"said Ron and it almost looked as if the next words actually caused him great pain, "Your not so bad." Not so bad? Well, it wasn't the best compliment Draco had had but he'd take it over slimy git any day. Draco frowned. Why did Weaselbe suddenly have this change of heart? Ron hated him more than anyone here. Ron stared at Draco. Draco looked confused. He supposed Weasley was expecting a compliment back. Draco frowned, he wasn't sure if he could pull off a compliment.

"Thanks. Your um. Even though your poor you- uh.I don't hate you?"Draco said. Ron laughed.

"That's the nicest you get isn't it?"Ron asked.

"I'm morally challenged got a problem with that?"Draco said a grin despite himself forming. Curse these Gryffindors they were contaminating him with niceness! He must be disinfected. He needed soap. Yes. Lots of Soap and- balls, he still needed to kill Potter. He couldn't go all soft and get buddy buddy with Weaselbe when he was plotting on how to murder his best friend it was just [iwrong[/i!

What would he do send Ron a nice card, Sorry I killed your best friend card? No, that wouldn't work. He had to distant himself from them not get closer. Especially Longbottom, he had to look out for that ball of compassion and friendliness. He was worse than the plague. He infected u with kindness and friendship until it choked out all the evil, entirely unfair. How was he going to kill Potter? He highly doubted Avada Kedevra would work, and if it didn't Potter would realize that Draco had had to try to kill him, then Draco would fail and his mother would be slaughtered. . . it was either kill Potter or let his mother die.

"Oy, Malfoy,"Ron said. Draco looked at Ron snapping out of his moral conflicts.

"What?"Draco hissed. Ron had a knowing smile. It was unnerving, it was almost as annoying as Neville's.

"I know what you did."Ron said.

Draco's head shot up. He stared at Ron. His silver blue eyes stared into Ron's ocean blue. Draco's throat was dry. Did Ron know about Neville.

"I've been caught,"Draco announced, putting on a cool face and sarcastic tone. "I did it, I'm the one that ate the last of the ice cream. Satisfied?"Draco asked, and he had to. They had had a gallon of it and Draco had demolished it. Potter had been very displeased. Here Draco Malfoy was in the supposed great order of the phoenix and its members throw a hissy fit when someone eats a mere gallon of ice cream. He was hungry.

"That was you- Malfoy there was like three gallons,"Ron said in shock.._Lies._

"I have to go polish my wand,"Draco said standing up.

"I know what you did for Neville, "Ron said as Draco headed for the door. Draco stopped and turned glaring at Ron. Why did Weasley taunt him so? Cant he do one kind thing and get away with it? These good people were already a bad influence, every time he did something they approved off must they give him a pat on the back? Draco sighed.

"I don't know what your talking about,"Draco said a weird feeling in his stomach he poked it carefully. Ron frowned.

"What are you doing?"Ron asked.

"Don't change the subject,"Draco said anxious to hear if Ron really knew or not. Draco paused. "I mean nothing,"Draco said crossing his arms. Ron stared at him strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well quit staring."

"I'm not!"

"Weasley I know i'm hot but I didn't know you swung that way-"

"What- no!"Ron said looking horrified. Draco smirked. Ron shook his head.

"I know you saved Neville,"Ron stated. There was no way, how could Ron possibly know? He must be lying, he had to be lying.

"How!?"Draco demanded.

That was the question, how. There was no way Weasley figured it out, Draco thought. It was impossible, a genius wouldn't be able to figure it out, never mind Ronald Weasley. There were species of kelp out there with more brains than Weasley. No, there was only two ways Ron discovered this fact. Either Ron had over heard Draco talking to himself, which that was unlikely, seeing as he would have also overheard the bit about it being Draco's mission to kill Harry Potter, or, Neville had told him. Draco sighed.

"He told you, didn't he?"Draco asked raising a blond eyebrow. Ron nodded. Draco sighed.

"You know, I didn't think- you of all people,"Ron said. Draco glared at him.

"Don't tell anyone,"Draco stated. Ron frowned.

"Why not? Don't like credit for the few good things you do?"Ron asked.

"Do you know what the order would do if they found out an x deatheater went back in time? They'd be questioning me for hours and might even kick me out,"Draco stated. Ron frowned.

"Didn't think of that,"Ron said. Draco stood frozen.

"Who else knows?"Draco demanded. He was going to kill Neville. He really, really was.

"Harry and 'Mione,"Ron said.

"Who?"

"Hermione?"said Ron.

"Oh."Draco said confused by the strange pet name, it seemed as if Ron fancied Granger. Draco groaned. Now the whole potty squad knew he had saved Neville. He was going to kill Longbottom. Slowly. What part of secret between friends didn't he understand?

"Um I have to go kill someone,"Draco said and not offering any more explanation to the now dumbfounded Ron, Draco stormed out of the room in search for Neville.

Draco stormed through the house like an over grown blonde bat, his black cloak billowing behind him, a scowl on his face that would make even the most brave of men run in fear, not however Neville Longbottom. Draco finally spotted him, sitting with Harry Potter, they seemed to be having a serious conversation. Draco walked in and gave Neville his most darkest, meanest scowl, a look that would send chills down others backs. Neville merely grinned up at him. Draco clenched his teeth.

"Scram Potter, I need to talk to Nev-Longbottom alone,"Draco said, cursing himself for almost calling him by his first name. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Alright,"Harry said unsure before leaving, his forest green eyes darting back at the two, why did he feel like leaving Neville to be alone with Malfoy was like a death sentence?

"Hey Draco,"Neville said easily. Draco glared at him.

"one, don't call me by my first name, two- what part of secret between- don't make me say it- don't you understand?"Draco yelled. Neville stared confused.

"What?"

"Secret between friends,"Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. I didn't tell anyone that isn't our friends,"Neville said with a cheery grin. Draco slid into a chair cradling his head in his hands before looking up at Neville.

"I meant between me and you not anyone else."

"But Harry, Hermione and Ron are our friends,"Neville said confused. Draco sighed loudly.

"Just- just don't tell anyone _else_ all right?"Draco muttered.

"All right,"Neville said giving Draco a curious look as if he was the strange one. That's when Ron burst into the room pulling Harry and Hermione along with him.

"I told you! He's gone to kill Neville,"Ron said. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Yes Ronald, it looks as if he's really trying to kill him,"Hermione said hands on her hips.

"He _saved_ Neville, how much more convincing do you need to know he's on our side?"demanded Hermione.

"But he said he was going to!"Ron said.

"Since when does Malfoy ever keep his word?"Harry demanded.

"Hey! I take offense to that,"Draco said, placing his feet on the table, "I promised you I wouldn't kill you in your sleep, and have I? No,"said Draco. Harry frowned and Draco smirked amused.

"You never promised me that."

"I didn't? Well pleasant dreams." Harry looked bewildered. Draco grinned.

"All right enough,"Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Honestly."

"Anyway Malfoy-Draco we just wanted you to know your really part of the order, you know? You've Provin yourself worthy, although annoying, and...we misjudged you,"Hermione said. Draco stared in shock. The potty squad was accepting him? Nice people, _baaaaad_ judge of character.

"Well about time,"Draco huffed arms crossed.

"Well its not like your the most pleasant person in the world to deal with Malfoy,"Harry stated arms crossed. Draco merely rolled his eyes before leaving the room. Next thing he knew they would be expecting hugs. He couldn't deal with this cuddly Gryffindor thing, touching moments made his stomach upset.

* * *

"Hey Draco?"Neville said quietly, glancing at Draco from across the room, Neville was sitting on his bed, looking at a book. Draco, who was brooding looked up. 

"Longbottom. How hard is it for you to understand the rules? Noise out of your mouth equals death."Draco hissed. Neville either was very brave or very stupid.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are leaving tomorrow, don't know if they told you, what with all the excitement today,"Neville continued. Draco's silver eyes flashed at him.

"Well good, it'll be more peaceful around here. Where is the Potty squad going anyway?"Draco asked.

"Harry told me it was top secret, even the rest of the order doesn't know, something Dumbledore told him to do. He says it will lead to Voldemort's death in the end,"Neville said. Draco frowned, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Leaving tomorrow you say? When will they be back?"Draco asked.

"Harry said it could take months, that he might not even go back to Hogwarts,"Neville said with a sigh. Draco frowned. Oh this was not good. If he had to kill Harry, he had to do it before Harry left _tomorrow_, or else he would fail. Draco groaned.

"Yeah i'm gonna miss him to,"Neville said. Draco sighed.

"More than you know." Neville sighed. Draco bit his lip looking at the ground. Kill Potter, and his mother is saved, let Potter go to kill Voldemort and his mother dies. He couldn't pretend to even have the naive hope that Voldemort would spare his mother if Draco missed this small window. Or that Potter would kill him before his mother was hurt, it could take months. Draco had to kill Harry to save his mother. It was tomorrow, or never.

"Malfoy you okay? I didn't know you liked Harry so much,"said Neville. Draco looked at Neville.

"Me either."

* * *

"My lord, McNair is dead,"Bellatrix reported, a disgusting look on her face, her livid eyes scanning their surroundings, they had taken Diagon Ally and were currently in a wizarding bar, deatheaters drinking, and cheering, but not Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's fists were clenched, his face stoic and pale, he was looming in the back of the room, alone. Those who knew him well could see he was nervous. 

"An unfortunate loss, a blunder the order will pay dearly for. On to other matters, Bellatrix, you did the spell on Lucius's boy correct?"Voldemort said softly,dangerously.

"Yes my lord. The boy remembers his mission,"said Bellatrix. Voldemort's crimson eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy.

"You see Malfoy? Your wife's life is in your sons hands. I am sure he will complete this mission and Narcissa will be returned to you." Lucius nodded, though he didn't look confident.

"My lord, if I may be so bold as to say something,"Lucius said quietly.

"Speak Malfoy,"Lord Voldemort snapped, looking curiously at Lucius.

"Harry Potter has proved hard to kill, even you have failed twice, along with several deatheaters, his friends protect him more than he even knows, this mission is even more impossible than killing Albus Dumbledore if Draco tries and fails-"

"Narcissa will die,"Voldemort finished, a cruel look had taken over his features, "and I did not fail."Voldemort said coldly. "I merely played with the boy, gave no effort, and he is but an annoyance to me."Voldemort hissed. Severus looked at Lucius shaking his head at him as Lucius went to speak. Lucius ignored Severus.

"My lord, don't you want to kill Potter yourself, rather than some low rank deatheater?"Lucius questioned.

"What I want is of no concern to you Malfoy!"Voldemort snarled.

"Really? Isn't that the point of us all following you my lord? To Achieve what you want? Well, if what you want is of no concern to us, I say we go do what we want, shag some girls, raid a few shops, all in favors?"a sarcastic voice questioned. Voldemort turned, crimson eyes narrowed in anger, Draco Malfoy stood at the entrance to the bar, a blonde eyebrow raised. Severus Snape sighed loudly, his face meeting his palms. Draco's tongue would kill him.

"How dare you!"Voldemort snarled.

"My lord, forgive him I beg you, he is insolent!"Lucius said shooting Draco a disapproving look. Draco merely held a chipper look, a sarcastic air about him.

"Very insolent indeed,"Voldemort hissed drawing out his wand. Lucius looked at him in fear.

"My lord- he will be punished I assure you,"Lucius said quickly.

"Right again Lucius,"Voldemort said, and paused, lowering his wand, a dark look, a merciless look crossing his features.

"Punish him then Lucius now."Voldemort ordered. Lucius's stoic expression dissipated he looked shocked.

"I- what?"

"Punish the boy for his insolence or I will do it for you, and I am _not_ gentle."

Lucius seemed at a loss for words. He looked from the Dark Lord to his son.

"Well Malfoy?" Voldemort asked with a smirk playing on his face.

Lucius's eyes traveled between Draco and Voldemort. He felt a chill go up his spine as the words began to bubble, but he wouldn't let them escape.

"Like my father would even harm me? Please." Draco laughed. Severus Snape shot Draco a warning look, Even Bellatrix looked unsettled.

Lucius clenched his fists at his sides.

"In that case," Voldemort raised his wand pointing it Draco. His bony hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a gleaming dagger. "I'll be taking over."

Lucius pointed his wand at Draco.

"Dad?" Draco seemed shocked.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Change of heart, Malfoy?" he asked. Voldemort lowered his wand and dagger. He laughed cruelly. "A simple spell won't do. It's not _personal _enough."

Lucius slowly raised his eyes.

Draco felt a chill down his spine.

Voldemort snapped his fingers. A Death Eater knelt before him with a whip held to him. Voldemort took the whip from the Death Eater. He stared at him for a few moments. As he did not move, Voldemort cracked the whip on his back. The Death Eater winced and closed his eyes. He rose from the ground and bowed to the Dark Lord.

Draco's face held a look of horror.

Voldemort held the whip out to Lucius.

Lucius hesitated as he slowly reached out for it. _'You can't do this, he's you're son'_ Lucius thought to himself. A loud crack broke his thoughts. Lucius felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down at it and saw blood slowly flowing from a gash. He looked up at the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord held a cold stare. The whip in his hand was stained red some stains dark and dry, others fresh and dripping.

Lucius reached his hand out and grabbed the whip.

Draco took a small step back. "Father?" his voice seemed to grow higher.

All eyes were on Draco and Lucius.

Draco raised his head higher, feeling the eyes on him. He turned to face a wall. Snape looked away, fists shaking.

Lucius felt a lump in his throat, but he wouldn't let that show. He raised the whip above his head.

Voldemort snapped his fingers, two Death Eater's ripped Draco's shirt open showing his bare back to Lucius.

Draco's back was pale white, it was flawless. Draco felt a tremble go down it once more. He wasn't sure if it was out of fear or temperature. He lowered his head to protect it. Draco's stomach turned as he heard the whip flying threw the air.

_Crack_

Draco winced feeling the whip contact with his skin. He felt a warm liquid flowing down his back.

Lucius looked away. It pained him to do this to Draco.

"16 more," Voldemort said.

Lucius's eyes snapped up.

"The boy is seventeen. One for every year of his worthless life." Voldemort hissed.

Lucius clenched the whip. He hardly could keep his anger held. He had the strong urge to turn the whip on the Dark Lord. After fighting that urge, Lucius raised the whip over his head again.

_Crack_

Lucius watched the blood mix together. He stared at the gashes and closed his eyes. He raised the whip again.

_Crack_

Draco cried out in pain.

_Crack  
_  
Lucius looked away.

_Crack_

_Crack_

Voldemort smirked cruelly.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

Draco stumbled. He fell against the wall. His vision was getting blurry.

_Crack_

_Crack_

Bellatrix looked away.

_Crack_

_Crack_

Lucius groaned, he looked at the blood dripping, and the gashes on the once flawless back.

_Crack  
_  
Draco felt light headed.

_Crack_

Lucius watched his son fall to the ground. _'Two more'_ he thought. It hurt to see Draco like this.

_Crack_

Draco fell to the ground. His blurred vision soon turned black as he slipped unconscious.

Lucius swallowed hard. He raised the whip once more.

_Crack_

Lucius fell to his knees.

"Love is a weakness, Malfoy," Voldemort hissed.

"Some love!" A Death Eater laughed cruelly.

Lucius's eyes snapped up to the Death Eater. Rage placed on his face.

The Death Eater stumbled back with a slight fear.

_Crack_

Lucius's vision turned black. He slipped unconscious as well.

"Like father like son." Voldemort laughed.

Blood came from Lucius's head and mixed with the blood of his son's on the floor.

* * *

**Alright well, the whipping (Draco bashing) is kinda why the chapter took me so long to update, I had to do it for plot reasons but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to actually write it so a special thanks to Adoro a los hombres Malfoy for writing what I couldn't stomach :) (the whipping part)**

**Huggles Draco. Poor thing.**

**_Special thanks to Bruddy101, Alwayswright, Adoro a los hombres Malfoy, azorianxxx, Beautiful Trix, Kris 932, Aly, and Erika for reviewing :)_**

**_As Always I love reviews and they are much appreciated!_**

**It gets happier I swear!**


	11. Betrayal

"Ouch!"

"Sh! He's waking up!"hissed Bellatrix. Draco's vision was blurry,he groaned, the pain in his back was unbearable. His vision was becoming more clear, he was still at the bar, but on a table, on his stomach, the bar was empty of people, Snape and Bellatrix stood by him both looking worried.

"Stay still Draco,"Snape instructed, he had his wand out. Right. Like he was going to move? He wasn't sure if he even could.

"We do not posses much healing supplies so you will have to show this to the order, they will take care of you. Draco do you understand?"Snape asked gently. Draco grunted.

"How many fingers am I holding?"Bellatrix demanded holding up three.

"Three aunt Bellatrix,"Draco muttered.

"No that's wrong, see Severus theres something wrong I'm holding up-"

"Three."Snape said with a raised eyebrow. Bellatrix flushed.

"Just testing you. . ."Bellatrix said. Bellatrix Lestrange cared about few things in her life. One of them was her sister, the other her sister's son.

"Sit up if you can,"Snape instructed. Draco glared at Snape. Snape stared back. With effort Draco sat up, wincing. Snape began rapping a white cloth around him, from his back to his stomach, to his back again, Draco felt like he was being mummified.

"This will have to do for now,"Snape said and he sighed at Draco. "It was really stupid of you to talk to the dark lord in such a way." Draco ignored him. What did he care anyway.

"Draco why did you come here? Surely it will risk your mission at the order,"Bellatrix hissed.

"I came to inform our dearest stick up his ass dark lord that-"

"Clearly this punishment did nothing to bind your tongue!"Lucius Malfoy snapped entering the room. More concerned than angry, he did not want another repeat of tonight. Dry blood stained his fair hair, his head was bandaged. Draco's eyes narrowed to slits.He was not concerned with what had happened to his father whatever it was, he probably deserved it.

"Stay away from me!"Draco snarled. Lucius stopped short.

"Draco-"

"Get out of here!"Draco snarled angrily hands shaking. He never wanted to see him again.

"Draco I had to-"

"You did not!"Draco snapped.

"If I didn't the dark lord would have punished me for not punishing you and-"

"Oh, I see. You did it to save yourself, of course!"Draco snapped.

"Let me finish!"Lucius yelled.

"I hate you!"Draco yelled. Lucius looked as if he had been struck. He stood as if frozen, emotion flooding through him, but he would not let it show. With out a word Lucius Malfoy turned and left.

"Draco your father loves you very much,"Bellatrix said softly.

"Some love,"Draco said echoing a deatheaters words.

"He does,"Snape said.

"I doubt it. From what I've gathered you were with my mother before my father correct? Left her at the alter. She's sloppy seconds to my father, she didn't really want my father, and my father didn't really want her, so what would he care about her son,"Draco hissed. Snape now looked as if he had been struck. Bellatrix looked amused.

"Its true Snape is a leaving bastard but your father and your mother love each other very much, and they love you very much,"Bellatrix said. Snape scowled at Bellatrix.

"Then why did he do this to me?"Draco demanded angrily.

"The dark lord would have punished you far worse, what your father did was an act of love, not hate."Snape explained softly. Draco did not look convinced.

"Its true,"Bellatrix said. Draco said nothing, he didn't believe it.

"Now, tell us, what are you doing here again?"Bellatrix asked, helping Snape finish up binding Draco's wounds.

"I came to alert the dark lord that Harry Potter is leaving tomorrow in search of a way to kill him. If I am to kill Potter, I have to do it before tomorrow,"Draco said. Snape and Bellatrix exchanged worried looks, if Draco did not complete this mission Narcissa would be dead by tomorrow evening.

"Than you must do it,"Bellatrix said her bony fingers traveling through Draco's silk like hair.

"Strike swift and run. Now go back to the order, they will be suspicious but if you do this correctly they will not use veritaserum. Tell them you went to Malfoy manor to visit your father who you missed very much. Tell them you wanted to see if he knew how your mother was, and tell them that you tried to convince him to accept the orders help and give them information. Then tell them he whipped you for your betrayal to the dark lord. They will heal you and sympathize for you, it might even leave you for an open door to kill Potter, he will have his guard down he trusts to easily especially the weak and the hurt,"said Snape.

"Alright,"Draco sighed shuddering. He didn't want to kill Harry Potter at all. But he didn't have a choice. It was either his mother or Potter. . . Draco closed his eyes.

"Can you stand?"Snape asked. Draco opened his eyes and slid his legs over the edge of the table he was sitting on. Snape helped Draco stand.Draco's shirt lay on the floor in a bloody ripped mess. Draco winced at it. That was one of his favorites.

"Ready?"Snape asked gently. Draco slowly nodded. Draco pulled his cloak off the table and rapped it tightly around himself and winced as it rubbed against his bandages.

"Ready." With a loud crack the two dissapparated outside Grimwald place.

"Can you stand by yourself?"Snape asked. Draco nodded slowly and held onto the wall for support. "This is where I leave you, good luck."Snape said giving Draco one last look.

"Your father loves you Draco. Remember that,"He said giving Draco's shoulder a tight squeeze before dissapparating with a crack. Draco sighed loudly and made his way to the door. He opened the door, and fell through it landing on his palms. With trouble he stood back up and closed the door, making his way down the long hallway and into the kitchen where the order stood most in pajamas glaring darkly. Draco smiled weakly.

"Who had a pajama party and didn't invite me?"

"Malfoy!"Harry snarled angrily and he grabbed Draco by his shoulders and pinned him against the wall roughly. Draco screamed in agony and Harry pulled away eyes wide in shock as Draco slumped to the ground face contorted with pain.

"I barely touched him, I swear!"Harry said, Draco's cloak revealed his lack of a shirt and the bandages.

"Draco what happened?"Tonks demanded helping him up. Draco merely looked down. She led him over to a chair where he sat hunched clinging the cloak more tightly to him not meeting anyones eyes.

"Where did you go?"said Harry with a frown.

"I..."Draco said and didn't finish, Tonks had pulled his cloak off, he scowled, he was in black leather pants and shirtless. She examined his bandages.

"Your bleeding,"said Tonks frowning at his bandages, the ones on the back bloody. Hesitantly she unraveled them, to reveal the lashes, criss crossed rivers of blood dripping down his back. Tonks gasped eyes filling with tears. McGonagall who had been watching silently recoiled.

"Oh. My. God." Ron looked away and Harry's mouth went dry. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, as did Neville's.

"Draco what happened?"Neville demanded sadness turning into anger. Draco looked down avoiding their eyes.

"Don't just stand there. Someone get a healing potion!"Tonks snapped, Fred and George disappeared quickly coming back with bottles of purple thick liquid and held it out to Tonks.

"Healing potion, scouts honor,"Fred said, not a trace of amusement in his face. The most serious either of the twins had ever been.

"Here drink this,"Tonks said softly, handing it to Draco. Draco hesitantly drank the potion.

"What happened Malfoy?"Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have gone it was stupid,"Draco began, and it annoyed him to admit he was wrong at anything never mind if it was a lie, "but I wanted to see my father. The dark lord has been angry at my family, ever since some prophecy smashed or something. I don't know all the details. I went to Malfoy manor, my father was there. I just wanted to see if he was alright, if mum was alright. She wasn't there and he doesn't know where she is. . ."Draco lied. He knew where she was. Petrified at Voldemort's lair,and she would be dead by tomorrow night if Draco didn't kill Harry Potter.

"Did- did your father do this to you?"Neville asked face full of rage and horror. Draco was touched at Neville's concern he never had a real friend that actually cared about him like that. Certainly Crabbe and Goyle would have never been so concerned. Even Potty Weaselbe and bucktooth Granger looked upset and worried. Draco nodded slowly.

"He said I was a traitor. I got seventeen lashes, one for every worthless year of my life he said,"Draco said, which had been mostly true, mostly. Hermione gasped, eyes full of new tears. Tonks looked away, trembling.

"That horrible man!"Hermione cried. Draco nodded in agreement. Snape was right, they believed it.

"Malfoy had the deatheaters been there, you could have been killed, you must not try to make contact with your family at all,"McGonagall instructed, lip thin, as she examined Draco's back. Draco nodded slowly.

"I wont,"He said softly. Draco looked at the empty bottle of healing potion.

"Is my back going to scar?"Draco asked and his voice cracked. McGonagall looked away.

"it's to soon to tell,"McGonagall said gently. Draco shuddered. Tonks left and came out with a wet cloth and led Draco into her room. It was pink, of course, but not a girly pink more of a hot punk pink. Pictures of the weird sisters littered the room, the floor could not be seen under her ocean of clothes, she wasn't one to be tidy. Tonks led him to her bed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't know you believe in incest cousin,"Draco said sarcastically. Tonks rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Nice to see you still have that mouth of yours, but really, I need you to lay on your stomach,"Tonks instructed. Draco stared but did.

"Why here?"Draco asked.

"More private, thought I'd spare you from all the people watching,"Tonks said. Draco attempted to say thanks, but it simply wouldn't come out, thank you wasn't in his vocabulary, so he merely nodded. Tonks knelt next to him, holding the wet cloth and she began to clean and dress his wounds. The healing potion must have been a pain reliever as well as a healing potion because it didn't hurt, it actually felt rather soothing. Draco sighed closing his eyes.

"Your a very strong person you know,"Draco said quietly. Tonks blinked, not used to anything un insulting coming from Draco directed towards her.

"Really you think so? Thanks,"Tonks said slowly. She had lost Remus Lupin the love of her life, today and yet she was helping Draco of all people. Draco frowned, he may never understand people. If he had lost someone he'd love he'd barricade himself in his room for months.

"Your strong too Malfoy,"said Tonks.

"Weaker than you think,"Draco said quietly, thinking of what he was going to do to Harry tomorrow. Here the order was helping him, and tomorrow he was going to leave bits and pieces of Harry Potter all over their carpets. A very nice way to repay them. Draco suppressed a groan.

"You are and your not so bad,"Tonks said. Draco laughed.

"Thanks,"said Draco.

"Well you are a little obnoxious,"said Tonks.

"This is a compliment isn't it?"Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying,"Tonks said with a sulk. Draco laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"There all done."Tonks said. Draco stood up slowly, Tonks helped.

"Lets get you to your room,"Tonks said. Draco reluctantly excepted her help.

"Healing potion should do its work by morning, you should be back to your poncey self tomorrow."

"I better be,"Draco said with a smirk. They went in to the room Draco shared with Neville and Draco laid on his stomach in his bed. Tonks stared at him for awhile before walking down the hall. Poor guy. She liked keeping busy it kept her mind off of Remus. She sighed sadly walking into the room where the rest of the order were talking.

"Can you believe this?"McGonagall questioned gravely.

"I never thought. . . man poor Malfoy,"Harry said.

"Is he going to be okay?"Hermione asked with worry.

"Physically he should be fine in a few days,"McGonagall said with a heavy sigh.

"He's an annoying little bugger but not that annoying. You know? Sure sometimes I want to turn him into a toad and throw him a blender but. . .how could anyone do that to their son?"said Ron and he shuddered.

"Oh very nice Ronald, toad and blender,"Hermione snapped.

"You know what I mean! I mean he's annoying but he's part of the group now,"Ron said. Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I know,"she said quietly.

"Poor kid,"Tonks said. Neville walked to the room he shared with Draco, a look of concern on his face. Draco was reading a book laying on his stomach, but his eyes weren't moving so Neville knew he wasn't really reading.

"Malfoy,"Neville said gently. Draco's eyes landed on him. "Is it alright if I talk with out being about to die just this once?" Draco smiled.

"Just this once,"Draco said.

* * *

"What's wrong Malfoy? You look shaken,"Rodolphus Lestrange said, eyeing Lucius Malfoy, drinking out of a bottle of fire whiskey. He frowned annoyed that there were three of Lucius, there really should be one of him, he shouldn't do that. 

"I think you've had to much to drink Rodolphus,"Lucius drawled. Rodolphus snorted into his cup.

"Lucius my old friend, you can never have to much to hic drink!"Rodolphus said swaying in his chair slightly. They were in that bar,still, deatheaters were lurking through out Diagon Ally in there victory over taking it. Voldemort was currently at the Weasley shop of all places.

"Besides, doesn't matter how much whiskey I drink, I can tell whens yous is upset,"Rodolphus said licking his teeth experimentally. Lucius raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean yous haven't hic haven't drank anythin..."Rodolphus said frowning at his empty bottle.

"Because I don't want to end up talking like you,"Lucius said shaking his head.

"Your upset about your son aren't ya?"said Rodolphus. Lucius looked down. "Don'ts show it around the dark lord,"Rodolphus advised, probably the only good advice Lucius would get from him for the night because now Rodolphus seemed much more perplexed by the emptiness of his bottle than anything and he staggered off. That's when Bellatrix and Snape decided to sit themselves down at the table of Lucius Malfoy.

"Bella I suggest you go after your husband before he hurts himself,"Lucius drawled.

"Oh he's fine,"Bella said and frowned as a loud thud came from the next room. Lucius raised one blonde eyebrow, a quick look of amusement passed over his features but it quickly vanished.

"How is Draco?"Lucius asked.

"He should be alright, we sent him back to the order. He came to tell us Potter is leaving tomorrow and he's not on the invite, no one is but the Granger girl and the Weasley boy, he says Potter will be gone for months and he fears tomorrow is his last chance to kill him to save Narcissa,"Snape said gently. Lucius looked sick. He was silent staring off in the distance.

"Are you alright?"Bella questioned.

"Oh I'm fine Bella, my wife is petrified and will be killed tomorrow if my son, who I whipped today and who hates me now, can kill Harry Potter in the order of the phoenix, and if he does manage to do this he will never get out of the order and will probably be locked up in prison for the rest of his life,"Lucius snapped.

"Could be worse,"said Bella.

"I don't think it could."

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright,"Snape said slowly. Lucius sighed. Rodolphus swayed in holding a bottle of hot sauce which he seemed to have mistaken for fire whiskey.

"Cheers,"he said before chugging the hot sauce, he screamed some words that didn't seem to be real words and ran out of the room.

"At least you don't have him for a husband,"Bella muttered to Lucius. At last Lucius cracked a smile.

* * *

Draco laughed grinning at Neville they had been talking for awhile, some way or another they had gotten into the subject of Neville's rememberall. 

"Yeah I may have been slightly, only a little bit, of a jerk back then,"Draco said.

"Slightly?"Neville demanded. "Yes,"Draco said with crossed arms.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts this year?"Neville asked curiously.

"I hope so,"Draco said.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't,"Neville sighed.

"This is the third time you've repeated the obvious. I know, there going after something to stop Voldemort,"said Draco. Neville looked around and smiled.

"I heard them say something,"Neville said. Draco's ears perked.

"What?"

"They said the word 'horxcrux' what do you think it means?"Neville asked. Draco shrugged.

"I have no idea,"Draco said with a small frown. It would probably be in the Malfoy library after he killed Potter- Draco shuddered. Right, he still had to kill Harry.

"What's wrong?"Neville asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired,"Draco lied.

"You should get some rest,"Neville said and the croak from Trevor seemed to be an agreement. Draco nodded and shut off the light, tossing and turning all night.

* * *

Harry sighed stuffing his invisibility cloak into his back. He took one final look around the Order of the Phoenix. He was ready to leave. He looked at Hermione and Ron. They nodded grimly. Harry turned towards the order members. 

"This is goodbye then,"Harry said softly. Tonks hugged him tightly.

"Not goodbye forever,"she said gently. Harry hoped she was right. McGonagall dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief before she finally hugged the three.

"Aw Professor, we'll be alright,"Ron said though he wasn't to sure.The order went through many hugs and tearful goodbyes, everyone was there but Malfoy. The trio headed for the door.

"Harry wait,"Neville said. Harry looked at Neville.

"Malfoy said he wanted to talk to you before he left,"said Neville. Harry blinked in surprise. "Alright,"said Harry.

"In private he's in the room says he has something important to tell you about a thing called a horxcrux,"said Neville. Harry's eyes widened and his heart beat sped up. "Did he?"said Harry. Neville nodded confused. Last night Draco told him he didn't know what one was, but today, Draco told Neville he knew something about one and needed to talk to Harry alone and it was important that they were alone. Neville shrugged as Harry walked down the hall towards Draco's room. Hermione and Ron exchanged curious looks. Harry opened the door and was surprised to see Draco standing looking out the window looking upset. He was holding the sword of Amarra.

"Hey Malfoy,"Harry said slowly and he forced a grin, "You should be careful with that sword, Moody would have a fit if he found out you were fooling around with it,"Harry said. Draco gave a ghost of a grin he turned towards Harry.

"Neville said-"

"Do you believe there are good people in the world?"Draco interrupted. Harry blinked.

"Well yeah, sure,"said Harry.

"Truly good?"said Draco.

"Sure,"said Harry.

"Everyone has a bit of evil in them come on Potter, admit it. I definitely have it, the deatheaters, Weasley, Granger, even you. I guess some people control it better than others, or some people just have more. So if everyone has evil they all must have good, at least one spark. . . right. A hero, you're a hero Potter aren't you? I've watched. I've learned. Being a hero doesn't mean you climb up a tree and save a cat, or you save someone's life. That's part of it, but the thing that makes you the hero is the risk. The danger. A hero is someone who risks their lives for complete strangers. A hero is someone who would sacrifice things for the greater good. There aren't many people who would risk their lives to save a complete stranger. That kind of person, I guess there a bit above the rest. Maybe that's why you're so annoying. But there are lots of people who would give up their lives for a friend, for family, for a love. I guess it's the people, who would rather live than save those they love that are the real bad guys. The ones you really should watch out for. I'm not one of them. Most people think Slytherins only care about themselves. Were so different from Gryffindors. Were the ones who wouldn't risk our lives for a stranger Potter. Were the ones who wouldn't sacrifice it all for the greater good. Is that selfishness or common sense? I don't really know anything really, not anymore. But we all aren't the bad guys. Because a great deal of us would lay our lives down for the ones we love. Wouldn't you?" Draco said looking sick fiddling with the sword of Amarra.

"Yeah I guess so Malfoy." said Harry bewildered as the blonde boy's hands began to tremble.Harry frowned, something clearly had Draco upset.

"And you'd do anything to keep that person alive?" Draco said slowly. Harry stared at the blonde boy with a frown as Draco started to sweat.

"Yeah sure, anything, Malfoy is there something wrong?"

"Then you understand. That I'd do anything to save her. It's not about good and evil Potter, it's not about hate, and I'm willing to do anything to save my mother I'd die for her if it would help. But that's not what's going to help is it?" Draco said growing ever paler and he pointed the sword of Amarra at Harry. Harry's eyes widened.

"Malfoy!" said Harry backing up reaching for his wand. Draco advanced at Harry putting the sword to his throat. Harry stared in bewilderment.

"The dark lord promised, that if I killed you, if I killed you…he'd let her go. She'd be safe." Draco said his hands still shaking the sword against Harry's throat cutting him a little.

"Malfoy there are other ways to save her! Don't do this! "Harry hissed still trying to reach for his wand.

"No there isn't! Don't you think I've thought about this!? Do you think I want to!? I don't know if this will mean anything, but I'm not getting any satisfaction out of killing you. I never really wanted you dead. But it's you or my mum. Is that good or evil? I don't really know. . ." Draco said. Harry stared at Draco wide eyed. He was in his mercy He'd be dead before he could try to fight. Draco removed the sword. Harry let out a laugh of relief and was still laughing as the sword plunged into his chest. Harry fell to his knees eyes widened in shock and pain and he gasped, tasting blood in his mouth. Draco pulled the sword out and Harry fell on his back staring up at the ceiling clutching his chest. Draco turned sharply and ran.

* * *

**_Special thanks to Bruddy101, Alwayswright, Adoro a los hombres Malfoy, azorianxxx, Beautiful Trix, Kris 932, Aly, and Erika for reviewing :)_**

**_As Always I love reviews and they are much appreciated!_**

**_Apologies for this chapter taking so long! I've been really low on time to write!_**


	12. Moving On

Heart beating quickly than Draco thought humanly possible he ran down the hall holding the sword he had used to steal Harry Potter's life. Luckily, no one was there. Draco took a deep breath and leaned against the wall closing his eyes, taking in deep breaths. The scene played over and over in his mind. Harry still laughing as he had plunged the sword into him as hard as he could, it was amazing how hard it really was to get a sword into a human being. The look of shock on Harry's face as he pulled it out and Harry falling onto his knees before falling to the ground his life closing to an end. Draco shuddered he was still alive when he had left him, and no one should have to die alone, but he couldn't risk being caught. Draco shivered the scene playing in his mind again. Draco took in a deep breath but it didn't help, he leaned over and vomited. Draco's hands were trembling and he got sick again. After that he stood up, looking at the sword which held Harry's blood.He picked it back up and closed his eyes attempting to dissaparate.

"Draco?"Neville was walking down the hall looking worried. Draco gave him a pained look. Neville was in shock. Draco was pale and sickly looking and he was holding a bloodied sword. Draco looked at Neville in remorse.

"I'm sorry,"Draco whispered and then he was gone. Neville frowned confused, his throat went dry. Draco holding a bloody sword and Harry wasn't with him. Vomit and blood drops stained the hallway floor. Neville felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Neville ran down the hall to his and Draco's room and threw open the door. His blood went cold as he ran into the room. Harry was on the ground writhing in pain, bleeding everywhere. He was on Draco's side of the room and Neville ran to him quickly ignoring Draco's rule of not crossing the line, he didn't believe that rule mattered anymore.

"Oh my god!"Neville cried kneeling next to Harry. Harry was staring up at the ceiling his green eyes sparkling with a feverish haze.He stopped writing he didn't seem to feel the pain anymore and a relaxing calm was taking over him. He was paper white, which made the blood stand out so vividly.Neville felt sick, there was no doubt in his mind, Draco had done this. He closed his eyes in horror.Harry's robes were stained with blood and a puddle of it was around Harry, Neville was kneeling in it. cold sweat was dripping down Harry's face.

"N-Neville?"Harry sputtered blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Shh, don't talk. I'm going to get help, Harry i'm going to get help, Harry stay with me,"Neville said alarmed as Harry's breathing seemed to slow.Neville squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. He couldn't leave Harry not like this. Neville took out his wand, and waved it, he had never been able to preform this spell, but it was a matter of life and death now. His patronus ran down the hall away from Neville, off to find someone to get help. "Stay with me Harry,"Neville said looking down at Harry with worry.

Voldemort pet his snake his red slits for eyes looking at her with perhaps affection, or as close to affection the dark lord could get. He looked up at his deatheaters with disinterest. They were in a meeting and he had been stupid enough to let Bellatrix talk. She was a good deatheater but a little. . . eccentric?

"And after the streets run with the filthy blood of the muggles,"she continued. Voldemort suppressed a sigh glancing at the clock. Rodolphus was scowling at her holding his head, apparently he had a massive hang over and for some reason unknown to Voldemort had burnt his tongue on...something. This was the last time he would ever ask what Bellatrix thought they should do. It had been thirty five minutes now she'd been talking. With a loud crack Draco Malfoy appeared. All fell silent. Draco dropped a bloodied sword at Voldemort's feet. The boy was pale and sickly looking. Draco attempted to look triumphant but it didn't work out so well so he just forced a smirk. Voldemort looked to the sword, not just any sword either, the sword of _Amarra _then to Draco. _Well well, how did Malfoy get his hands on this_? Voldemort thought.

"Potter's blood, I killed him,"Draco stated looking away to hide the guilt in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just avada kedavra him?"Voldemort quipped. Draco's eyes reluctantly met those of the dark lord's, Draco's eyes flashed angrily, momentarily, as he suppressed a witty comment involving the avada kedavra failing the first time when Voldemort himself had tried and failed. Draco answered,

"I thought it would be more insulting to the Order of the Phoenix. I not only tricked them and killed Potter but I killed Potter with this sword. For some reason there very attached to it,"Draco said with a forced sly smirk. Truth was he wouldn't have been able to pull the curse off. The worse Harry would get was a bloody nose and then he'd have to deal with a very angry Harry. Not that he couldn't take a very angry Harry but he would probably get kicked out of the order, than his mother would die, and Draco could go on and on about what could happen, but the one thing he knew was that he couldn't preform the curse, not even to save his mother because deep down he had no desire to kill Harry. He knew it and Voldemort knew it.However most of the deatheaters seemed impressed. Draco's eyes caught his father's momentarily before he quickly looked away.

"You are sure he is dead?"Voldemort questioned. _For Merlin's sake the sword has bits and pieces of organs on it! Of course i'm sure!_ Draco thought bitterly.

"Yes my lord, nothing could have saved him,"Draco said and he cringed slightly, because this wasn't a lie. Potter was probably already dead. . . by his hand. Draco suppressed a wave of guilt. The look on Harry's face haunted him, he didn't dare close his eyes because he saw Harry's face still laughing as he plunged the sword into him and the look of horror and pain slowly spread across Potter's gentle features. He hadn't deserved that. Voldemort gazed at Draco still he didn't look convinced.

"Then you wont mind this,"Voldemort stated pointing his wand at Draco. Draco froze. Lucius Malfoy stood up.

"My lord-"Lucius said clearing his throat.

"_Sit down Malfoy_,"Voldemort hissed and reluctantly Lucius sat down.

"_Legilimens_!"Voldemort snarled, and Draco let out a groan as the curse hit him. He hated this spell, he felt so iiinvaded/i, if only he had bothered to pay attention when Severus and his father had tried to teach him occlumency. But no, he had told him getting occlumency lessons were about as useful as knowing how to play the piano and not having any fingers. He may have been wrong on that one. He shuddered, the room disappearing around him into blackness. Voldemort invading your mind was like having the feeling of spiders crawling all over you. You know that the creepy crawly things are there, but there crawling so fast that you can't catch them, and all the while a feeling of dread is over you. Suddenly Draco was back at Malfoy manor, outside, in front of it, Draco was looking at a younger version of himself riding his first broom hovering over the wet green grass.

"Careful,"Narcissa Malfoy said with a warm smile to Draco. Draco felt a pang in his heart, he missed her so much. He hoped that once Voldemort saw that he killed Harry she would be returned to him.

"I'm fine,"the younger Draco stated raising in the air slightly.

"Sit up straight Draco, like riding a horse,"Lucius Malfoy instructed holding a rare smile. Draco smiled at the memory, he had had to have been at most about five. Then the memory faded away, Draco was a little older and he had stolen his father's wand and was playing with it in his room making all his toys come to life. The younger Draco watched fascinated as his toy owl flew around his room, holding his screaming quidditch action figure. Why Voldemort wanted to blip through these childhood memories before the death of Harry Draco may never know, perhaps because Voldemort never had a real childhood of his own, maybe it was curiosity. . .

The memory faded as well, and the memories went by more quickly, Draco had been sorted into Slytherin with out the hat hardly touching his head, Draco was trying out a new hex he learned, and was using the hex on Neville, Draco cringed, had he really done that to someone who now was his closest thing to a friend? A wave of fear washed over Draco and he did his best to make sure Voldemort could not sense this fear. What if Voldemort saw the memory of Draco going back in time, saving Neville? He had killed a deatheater in the process. What would Voldemort do to him? To his mother? Draco tried desperately to remember how to preform occlumency but he was just drawing a blank. Draco closed his eyes willing Voldemort not to see that memory. His memories flew by even faster and suddenly froze, Draco was at Malfoy manor for Christmas eating dinner and Voldemort stepped out, this was not part of the memory.

"Your hiding something,"Voldemort drawled.

"No,"Draco said.

"I can sense it,"Voldemort stated crimson eyes narrowed. Draco looked down.

"I have some private memories my lord,"Draco whispered.

"Fool! Nothing is private from the dark lord,"Voldemort hissed.

"With. . . a girl,"Draco continued hoping this would dis interest the dark lord, unless he was a pervert. Voldemort paused.

"Very well,"he said and Draco was standing watching himself standing across from Harry. Draco's knees felt weak and he watched himself plunge a sword through Harry Potter, again, and then Draco was back in the room with all the deatheaters watching curiously.

"Well you did stab him, and He should have died with in minutes, however you did not watch him die,"Voldemort drawled.

"I needed to escape, my lord i'm sure Potter couldn't have survived, nothing could have saved him,"Draco said fear flooding through him.

"Perhaps your right,"Voldemort mused, he cocked his head at Wormtail. "Go free Narcissa, the potion is in the cabinet upper left, blue,"Voldemort instructed. Wormtail dissaparated quickly. Draco let out a relived sigh. He did it, he had saved his mother . . .Draco felt sick.

"They've been gone a while,"Ron mused, shoving a bread roll into his mouth before they went on there trip, he licked his fingers.

"Maybe Malfoy's opening up to him,"Hermione suggested sighing bored looking at the clock.

"No worries, not like we know exactly what were doing,"Ron said and his voice got lower, into a whisper, "We only know where 3 of the horxcruxes are."

"True. It will take awhile,"Hermione said with a sigh. She frowned, something that glittered like moonlight was racing for them, it was a lion. A patronus.

"Bloody hell,"Ron said putting down the piece of cake he was about to eat. The lion let out a tremendous roar before running down the hall.

"Follow it,"Hermione said taking out her wand. Ron copied this and the two followed the lion into Draco's and Neville's room. Hermione screamed. Harry was on the ground bleeding, Neville was holding him.

"Harry!"Ron yelled running over to him and he slid in the puddle of blood. "Merlin's beard, what happened!?""Ron whispered. Neville gritted his teeth, anger filling his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy happened."

Ron's fist clenched so hard his nails drew blood from his palms.

"Draco- he- did _this_?"Hermione asked in horror shaking her head in disbelief, her fingers trembled as she brushed Harry's bangs out of his foggy green eyes. "Harry, can you hear me?"Hermione asked her voice cracking as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Come on mate it can't end like this, you can't leave us, not now,"Ron said ripping his shirt, putting pressure on the stab wound with it using it as a bandage of sorts.Harry grunted. He still felt pain, this was a good sign.

"Neville I need you to go get some help, we'll stay with Harry,"Hermione said softly. Neville stood looking down at Harry.

"Don't die on us,"Neville said softly before running out of the room.

"Hang on mate. . . Hermione that spell,"Ron said slowly.

"Spell? What spell?"

"The Latin one that you told us about, it saves someone from an inch from death,"Ron hissed.

_"ut servo ex Nex?_"Hermione demanded.

"Yeah, that one,"Ron said, still binding Harry's wound, his hands stained with blood.

"I didn't even think you were listening to me when I read that. Well it… it would work yes but Ron, it sacrifices the caster's life. If one of us casts it, we'll die."

"I know,"Ron said quietly. Hermione looked at him and burst into tears. "I'll do it, just tell me how."

"Oh Ron I don't know how to cast the spell!"Hermione cried. Ron's face fell. "I only know the words, the book didn't say anything about how to perform it,"Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Well I have to try what are the words?"

"servonex,"Hermione whispered. Ron took out his wand, pointing it at Harry.

"_Serv-_"

Ron stopped as a beautiful song filled the room, through the open window Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix glided in, circling above Harry, almost like a vulture would, before gently landing just beyond Harry's wound. Fawkes's's beautiful coat of red, gold, and orange flashed, Hermione and Ron stared in awe.

"That's Dumbledore's bird isn't it?"Ron whispered. Hermione nodded slowly. The door flung open as McGonagall ran in with Neville.

"Potter is he-"McGonagall demanded but she froze at seeing Fawkes. Ron hesitantly took the bloodied mundane bandage he had made out of his shirt off of Harry, opening the wound to the bird and tears fell from the bird's eyes, onto the wound. Neville held his breath, waiting, all hoping. . . and Harry groaned sitting up, covered in blood the wound however, gone. "Harry!"Hermione cried happily hugging him tightly.

* * *

With a crack Narcissa Malfoy appeared pale and sickly looking scowling at Wormtail who she reluctantly used as support. Lucius stood up upon seeing her but restrained himself from running to his wife so he merely stood, a stony look upon his face a mask to all the emotions with in him and looked at the Dark lord waiting for permission to approach. Bellatrix observed her sister but did the same as Lucius, observing Lord Voldemort as if waiting for him to say it was okay. Draco's hands trembled and he walked over shoving Wormtail into the wall, out of the way, holding his mother up. Wormtail shot him a disgruntled annoyed look. Narcissa turned slightly pressing her forehead against his caressing his face.

"My dragon,"she whispered. Voldemort held not a disgusted look, but rather curious, curious of a love he never experienced, jealousy he had experienced long ago and turned into hate however quickly took over. Love was a _weakness_ and he was better off with out it. Or at least, this is what he had convinced himself, that he was above that having not ever had it. However he would give the Malfoys their moment, he would crush them later, merely let them think they were safe. Voldemort ordered the deatheaters out, to pillage and plunder the near by muggles, and if the men wished to have their way with their women, but to leave none alive. Greyback smirked muttering something about children before the mass of deatheaters left and finally Voldemort leaving Bellatrix, Snape, Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius in the room. Bellatrix and Snape walked out of the room waiting to greet Narcissa after husband and son.

"You back with us mate?"Ron asked softly, lowering his wand. Harry nodded slowly.

"Thank Merlin,"Hermione whispered, reaching out to the phoenix petting it gently.

"Bloody lucky the bird came,"Ron said.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it,"McGonagall said, eying a rolled up parchment tied to the Phoenix's leg. Harry frowned and reached out to the bird. This was Dumbledore's Phoenix. Since Dumbledore's death he had no clue where Fawkes had gone. The parchment was tied with a neat green bow.

"Malfoy did this, right?"Neville asked slowly.

"Yes,"Harry confirmed.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that rat,"Ron hissed as Harry slowly unrolled the parchment.

"How could he have over come the veritaserum?"McGonagall muttered to herself.

"He didn't,"Harry said firmly.

"What do you mean?"Hermione asked.

"Before he stabbed me, he was acting crazy, kept talking about his mother. He said he ihad/i to kill me, to save his mother,"Harry said.

"The order was working on finding her, no reason to shishcabob you!"Ron muttered.

"True. . ."Harry said with a sigh.

"Teach us to trust a Malfoy,"Ron muttered.

"He knows where the order is,"Neville said slowly. Ron swore.

"What are we going to do? He can lead the deatheaters right to us!"Ron hissed.

"That's our problem now. You three were planning to leave and you still will, now Potter who is that letter from and what does it say?"McGonagall said firmly. Harry opened the letter, and read it.

_If you reading this, I am surely dead by some un foreseen event. I implore you to not feel sorry for me, and you should note that this letter is intended for Harry James Potter, would you kindly make sure he receives this?_

_Now Harry, this part of the letter is written in parsletongue, so I know only you can read it. It took me agonizingly long time to write it so forgive me if some of the words are spelled incorrectly. Now then, it is important that you find the horxcruxes, you should search at Hogwarts and Godrics Hollow, for I am certain one might be in each place. In my absence you should know Fawkes is in the care of my brother Aberforth, and surely he has sent this letter to you at the appropriate time, July 28th at 2:35 P.M. Saturday, for of course, by now, you have found most of the horxcruxes, but I am certain, and unsure whether I told you this before my death, that Nagini is most likely a horxcrux and you must destroy her. Trust in Severus Snape Harry, I have trusted him these many years._

_Albus Percivial Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore._

Harry smiled at the letter bitterly. If only Dumbledore had not trusted Snape, he'd be alive instead of having his brother send him a letter that he wrote probably around the time he himself had been training Harry. Harry sighed.

"Whats it say? Its all squiggly,"Ron said looking over his shoulder.

"Its a letter from Dumbeldore, written before his death, its telling us about our mission,"Harry said. McGonagall gave him a sad look.

"We will look for Malfoy Potter, but I'm sure he has long been gone. You should continue with what you had planned,"McGonagall said. Harry nodded slowly. Neville hugged him tightly.

"Good luck. . . and don't worry Malfoy will pay,"Neville said anger crossing his face."Professor he has that sword everyone was so worried about,"Neville said slowly. McGonagall sighed.

"I should have learned by now, to never trust even an 'x' deatheater."

"Me too,"Harry sighed.

"Maybe...maybe there was more to it then. . .just that the order hasn't found his mother yet,"Hermione whispered.

"Don't know, but when I find him and pound his face in, I'll be sure to ask,"Ron muttered. With that, the trio left for their search of the horxcruxes.

Narcissa hugged Draco tightly, letting tears of relief wash over her face.

"Oh thank goodness, my dragon, you are safe."she whispered. Draco winced slightly, and she frowned. "Your. . .your hurt,"she whispered pulling away.

"I'm fine,"Draco murmured but Narcissa wasn't listening, she was scanning him with her eyes as if trying to find the spot where it hurt before grabbing his shirt.

"Mother-" and lifting it up examining his chest, finding the bandages from his chest to his back.

"Did- did you break your ribs?"she questioned looking horrified.

"Not exactly,"Draco muttered pulling down his shirt.

"Who did this? Was it the dark lord-"

"I did it."

"What?"Narcissa whispered starring at her husband.

"I whipped him,"Lucius continued, holding a face of stone.

"No. . ."She said looking at her husband horrified looking at Draco.

"Its not true-"

"It is,"Draco said softly. Narcissa flew at Lucius, out of no where, fists flying screaming.

"No! No! No!"she yelled trying to punch him, but un able seeing as Lucius had quickly grabbed both her wrists in his hands whispering calming words that had little effect. Narcissa screamed biting him hard in the arm drawing blood, kicking him in a fit of rage before finally she calmed down, breaking down into tears.

"Why?"she demanded. Lucius let her wrists go hesitantly pulling her close to him softly wiping away her tears, Draco had to strain his ears to hear his father's words.

"I had no choice Cissa, you can't honestly believe I would do that to our son unless I had no choice, the dark lord iforced/i me-"

"Were you under the imperious curse?"Narcissa hissed viciously.

"No but-Cissa listen! If I didn't the dark lord would have dealt with Draco himself, he had a dagger . . ." and Draco couldn't hear what ever else his father said. Draco froze. He hadn't seen that. . .Maybe, maybe his father really did care, maybe it was to protect him. Narcissa had calmed, and let her husband embrace her, she held out her hand motioning for Draco to come over. Hesitantly Draco did, and she pulled him into a group hug.

"Everything will be okay,"she assured him, a dark look in her eyes that made her look even more dangerous then Bellatrix.

"The dark lord wont be in control of the Malfoys for long."

"Maybe this is a horxcrux?"Ron suggested, with a bored sigh waving around a rock. "Or maybe this,"he added, holding up a pine cone.

"Ronald will you quit it?"

"Well I would if we didn't have to walk the whole way to Godric's Hollow!"Ron snapped, annoyed.

"We could play a game,"Harry suggested.

"I spy with my little eye something green,"said Hermione.

"Grass."Ron muttered.

"Very good Ron!"Hermione said enthusiastically.

" 'Mione, were in the woods. That's ALL there is,"Ron muttered.

"Don't forget the trees, rocks, animals,"Hermione said. Ron sighed.

* * *

**_Special thanks to Bruddy101, Alwayswright, Adoro a los hombres Malfoy, azorianxxx, Beautiful Trix, Kris 932, Aly, and Erika for reviewing :)_**

**_Thank-you for being so patient, i'm back now :)_**


	13. Sacrifice

Hours became days, days became weeks. What day it was Draco Malfoy couldn't say, didn't really matter. He was a deatheater. A servant of Lord Voldemort, not one of the valued ones either.Voldemort was just waiting for an excuse to wash the name of Malfoy off the planet, and he wasn't valued to the order of phoenix either, not anymore. He was a betrayer. The Aurors were now looking for him, but it didn't matter, they wouldn't find him, Diagon Ally was crawling with deatheaters, the Gringotts goblins had long left, the aurors rarely bothered them. He sighed.

So here he was Draco Malfoy, dirty, filthy, patrolling his section of Diagon ally to make sure no one got in, or out for that matter.

"Quick, run!"he heard a voice. He drew out his wand. Three cloaked figures were heading straight for him. He pointed the wand at them and the three came to a halt.

"Who are you?"Draco demanded. A woman answered.

"Were. . . deatheaters,"she said softly.

"Names?"Draco said softly.

"Rosencrantz, Guildenstern, and Montague,"a man replied.

"Really? I don't know any deatheaters under those names, however I don't know many deatheaters, what arouses my suspicion is those all seem to be names belonging to Shakespeare characters,"Draco drawled.

"You read Shakespeare?"The woman demanded.

"He was a great wizard,"Draco replied. The three mumbled, before drawing out their wands.

"Stupify!" Draco yelled, but he missed, only by inches.

"Expelliarmus!"the third figure yelled and Draco slammed into the wall his wand leaving him, then he felt a boot on his chest, he looked up the three had surrounded him. They removed their hoods. One was Hermione Granger, a drawn look on her face it seems where ever they had gone it had taken a lot out of her, and not just her, Ron looked sick as well but the third made his blood run cold. The third was the face of a dead man, a man he killed, or so he thought.

"but. . . your dead,"Draco said in shock.

"Is that what that swine Malfoy told you?"Ron snorted and he kicked Draco in the stomach. "Send him our regards,"Ron snapped. Draco grunted, his heart beating quickly. If Voldemort found out that Harry was alive- his mother would be killed. He struggled, for his wand, a few feet away.

"What are we gonna do with this filth?"Ron demanded.

"Stupify him and lock him up somewhere, but first, I want to see who he is,"Hermione stated.

"Sure why not, know your enemy and all that,"Ron said.

"Maybe he knows about the horxcrux- you,"Harry snapped at Draco placing his wand under Draco's chin.

"Where does Voldemort keep his snake?"Harry demanded.

"With him all the time,"Draco replied softly, dangerously, trying to keep his voice from shaking, not from a fear of death, well at least not his death, but his mother. Some how Potter had survived. . . and his mother would pay the price. He could not let Voldemort know. He had to kill Harry, and this time he had to make sure he was dead. His finger tips brushed his wand. Almost.

Hermione grabbed his hood and pulled. A silence fell over them.

"You bastard!"Ron snarled finally. Draco laughed a humorless laugh.

"Long time no see"Draco growled, at the word see, a bright light emitted from his wand blinding the three and he took off, into the nearest abandoned building a dark empty building with old boxes, a factory perhaps. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran in after him.

"You cant hide Malfoy!"Ron snarled.

"Who's hiding? I'm hunting,"Draco replied, silver eyes scanning in the dark trying to find Harry.

"Filthy deatheater!"Ron snarled.

"Mudblood lover,"Draco retorted, ducking as light from their wands shimmered over him, but he was gone, a shadow in the darkness.

"You know Potter,"Draco said with a wicked laugh, a disembodied eerie voice, "Your luck has to run out some time."

Harry frowned looking around for him. His heart beating quickly. The last month and half had been so hectic. He, Hermione and Ron had nearly died several times in search for horxcruxes, and finally they had all, save one, Nagini. What Malfoy didn't know, was they weren't alone, Neville was with them, under Harry's invisibility cloak. He shivered, he could still feel that knife going into him, still feel the deep cut of betrayal.

"Why'd you do it Malfoy?"Harry snarled his voice cracking. "Why'd you do it? Because Voldemort asked you!? We would have helped your family. . . we were helping you why'd you-"Harry said and he moved his wand hearing something moving, but it was only a rat.

"I told you,"Draco replied softly. Harry frowned searching his memory. He couldn't quite remember the conversation before being stabbed, it was all a blur.

"Probably a stupid reason anyway, come out Malfoy and we wont kick your ass so hard,"Ron snapped. Hermione screamed. Both Harry and Ron turned to see Malfoy, wand to Hermione's throat, from behind his arms around her. Hermione's eyes were wide in terror.

"Nobody move,"Draco hissed dangerously.

"Let her go Malfoy, its me you want,"Harry said slowly lowering his wand in a truce.

"Its not about what I want,"Draco snapped eyes narrowing. "Don't you get it? Don't you understand?"Draco said he laughed. "Of course not no . . ."Draco said softly.

"Your barking mad let her go or i'll-"

"You'll do what Weasley? I guarantee she'll be dead before you make a move,"Draco hissed.

"Malfoy its me you want! Let her go we'll make a trade,"Harry said slowly.

"All in good time Potter. First were going to play a game, I call it who's the better person,"Draco said softly. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks, Hermione bit her lip looking terrified squirming.

"Hush now,"Draco whispered to her, silver eyes scanning her, his arm tightened around her.

"I can tell you the answer, us,"Ron snapped.

"Alright Weasley, Potter cant play just yet so you'll go first. If you don't do what i say i'm going to kill her,"Draco said. Ron was frozen.

"You bastard-"

"Shut up!"Draco snarled. Ron fell quiet looking terrified.

"Now, theoretically, if I asked you to kill Vincent Crabbe would you?"Draco asked.

"What?"said Ron staring at Draco as if he was nuts.

"Pay attention Weasley her life is on the line. If I told you unless you killed Vincent Crabbe i'd kill her would you?"said Draco.

"In a heart beat,"Ron growled and his eyes narrowed at Draco. "You along with him and any other deatheater scum,"Ron snarled. Draco smiled a humorless smile.

"What about you saint potty hmm? Would you kill Crabbe to save Hermione?"He asked. Hermione frowned slightly, wondering why, Draco had used her name.

"He's not anyone you particularly like is he?"said Draco. Harry frowned holding his head, Draco's voice was ringing in his head.

"The dark lord promised, that if I killed you, if I killed you…he'd let her go. She'd be safe." Draco said his hands still shaking the sword against Harry's throat cutting him a little.

"Malfoy there are other ways to save her! Don't do this! "Harry hissed still trying to reach for his wand.

"No there isn't! Don't you think I've thought about this!? Do you think I want to!? I don't know if this will mean anything, but I'm not getting any satisfaction out of killing you. I never really wanted you dead. But it's you or my mum. Is that good or evil? I don't really know. . ." Draco said. Harry stared at Draco wide eyed. He was in his mercy He'd be dead before he could try to fight. Draco removed the sword. Harry let out a laugh of relief and was still laughing as the sword plunged into his chest.

Harry frowned as if the memory slipped away.

"Who was she- the one Voldemort said he'd kill?"Harry asked slowly.

"Answer the question Potter,"Draco snapped and he stared at him darkly.

"Malfoy-"

"Or maybe you don't care about our little mudblood here enough? What if, say, it was your mother? Had she been alive?"Draco hissed.

"He'd kill Crabbe, i'd kill Crabbe, we wouldn't regret it either!"Ron snarled.

Draco let go of Hermione, throwing her at Harry and Ron. Ron caught her and held her close. Hermione turned looking at Draco a peculiar look on her face.

"Are you alright did he hurt you?"Ron demanded.

"Ron i'm fine,"Hermione said, nuzzling into his embrace. Ron let out a relieved sigh before hesitantly pulling away and pointing his wand at Draco who had put his wand away. He was the only one. He stared at Harry and Hermione.

"What are you doing?"Ron demanded.

"That's why he tried to kill me Ron,"Harry said.

"What is?"

"Voldemort was going to kill his mother if he didn't."Harry said.

"So!?"Ron demanded.

"Don't you see? Were no different. You were going to kill Crabbe, an innocent man, for me,"said Hermione. Ron merely stared.

"That's different, he's a deatheater,"Ron snapped.

"Actually he's not. He didn't make the cut,"Draco whispered softly.

"Is it different Ron? You were going to kill him and not even have a second thought, and Ron. . Malfoy did. Had second thoughts that is, when he tried to kill me. . . were no different."Harry said. Slowly, Ron lowered his wand as well. He held his face in his hands, swearing.

"I never wanted to leave the orders side, but my mothers life was at stake. . . and as long as your alive Potter, it still is."Draco said his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Malfoy listen we can help her,"Harry said slowly.

"Avada Kedavra!"Draco snarled drawing his wand out quickly. Harry's eyes widened as the green curse hit him. He was knocked back into the wall.

"Harry!"Hermione screamed.

"Ow,"Harry said wiping blood off his nose, sliding down the wall. He blinked seeing stars. He shook his head, a frightened Hermione was in front of him and he gripped her hand, she pulled him up and hugged him tightly. Ron stood next to her.

"Not that i'm not happy mate,"Ron said patting him on the shoulder, "but how the bloody hell did you survive that?"

"Deep down he doesn't want to kill me,"Harry explained eying Draco who stood scowling his wand out, he looked concentrated, but on what?

"Keep telling yourself that Potter,"Draco chimed and Harry frowned looking up his eyes widening, Draco was hovering several metal boxes that had been planted around the building over Harry's head. With a flick of Draco's wrist the giant metal boxes plunged, right towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Bloody hell!"Ron yelled. Harry rolled out of the way pulling Ron and Hermione with him, just avoiding the death trap. The boxes smashed next to him, pieces of metal and wood hit him cutting his face.

"Dammit Potter you have more lives than a cat,"Draco snarled slipping into the shadows. Harry looked around wildly, wand out.

"Where is he?"Hissed Ron, back to back with Harry his wand out. Hermione had her wand out eyes wide with fright. Harry swore. His life was at stake, Malfoy was determined to kill him and nothing would stop him, last year, when Draco had tried to kill Dumbledore, it was different, his attempts were half hearted, this time, his mother's life was at stake, and Draco wouldn't stop until he succeeded.

"Just die!"Draco snarled, flicking his wand, a ceiling fan spinning wildly soared towards Harry.

"Protego!"Harry yelled and the fan bounced off the shield falling uselessly to the ground. Ron swallowed next to Harry and stepped away.

"Stupify!"Ron yelled but the spell missed Malfoy. Draco snarled in rage and jumped out his fist meeting Harry's face, tackling Harry to the ground just hitting him. Hermione held Ron back watching eyes wide.

"'Mione! Let me go!"Ron hissed. Hermione stood holding onto Ron tight as she could watching Draco who seemed to have lost all his composure and was just hitting Harry repetitively in the face.

"Stupid!" Punch "Slimy" Punch! "Git!" Punch. "Why," PUNCH "Wont," PUNCH "You," Punch, "DIE!"Draco screamed his voice cracking and he got off Harry turning away hands shaking. Harry stood up slowly, wiping the blood off his face. Draco's wand fell to the ground.

"Look. We'll go now, find your mother and take her to the order,"Harry said slowly. Draco turned silver blue eyes flashing dangerously, gaining his composure and he reached for his forgotten wand, which- rose on its own. Draco stared at the wand bewildered as it floated into the air, and disappeared.

"What the bloody hell?"Draco demanded.

"You've lost,"a disembodied voice said. Draco paled as a floating head appeared, than, the rest of Neville Longbottom appeared looking at Draco with sadness.

"Neville,"Draco said quietly.

"You didn't think the three of us came alone did you?"Ron said with a snort.

"Where's your mother Draco? We can help, listen, we need to kill Voldemort's snake. After we do that, Harry can kill Voldemort, and your free forever,"Neville said. Draco stared at him. Neville held out his wand.

"Its your choice. Your either with us, or Voldemort. Harry can hide under the invisibility cloak, Voldemort wont know Harry's back, you kill the snake, Me and Hermione get your family out, and Harry kills Voldemort,"Neville said softly. Draco slowly, took his wand at Neville.

"You with us?"Ron asked shortly.

"The snake right?"Draco said. Neville grinned. Ron sighed and pocketed his wand.

"Big mistake Malfoy,"a cold voice hissed. Draco froze. Out of the shadows deatheaters began stepping out, their masks hiding their probably pleased faces. Bellatrix Lestrange had no mask and her lucid eyes fell on Neville Longbottoms. Neville had killed her, until Draco had gone back in time and stopped him, she had no memory of it, but Neville did. Neville gripped his wand tightly. Voldemort came out last followed by two deatheaters one holding Narcissa, and one restraining Lucius.

"You failed to kill Potter, and now, you have betrayed me,"Voldemort hissed, his bone like fingers gripped his wand.

"Stupify!"Harry yelled towards several deatheaters, but the deatheaters were faster, with in seconds Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were restrained, their wands taken.

Draco stood frozen, his heart beating quickly, so quickly it hurt, he couldn't get enough air, he couldn't think he couldn't stay calm, and everything was moving so slow. Voldemort's crimson cat like eyes bore into his eyes holding a malicious amusement as he drew out the sword Draco himself had given him, the sword of Amara. Voldemort held it out towards Narcissa's neck.

"I rather believe a gory death is in order,"Voldemort drawled softly, dangerously. Draco's hand itched for his wand, but it had been taken, he felt his aunts bony hands on his shoulders as she restrained him, half heartily.

"Don't you touch her!"Lucius snarled losing his stoic facade.

"Now, now Lucius, temper temper,"Voldemort drawled raising the sword, so slowly, everything was going so slow, or maybe, Draco was just moving that fast. He felt Bellatrix let go of him before he even tried to move, and he ran, faster than he ever had before, faster than he thought possible, his lungs ached, his muscles groaned, and there he was in front of his mother as the sword headed his way, to late to be stopped he felt a sharp pain, as it plunged through his chest.

"NO!" he heard his mother yell, scream. He heard his father yell something, but he wasn't sure what, after that he only heard his heart beating, and silence, as the world turned, he fell to the ground, everything was fuzzy confusing, he tried to keep his eyes open.

_Stay awake_ He ordered himself, He had to stay awake, or never wake again.

* * *

Neville's heart fell as he watched Draco crash to the ground. He hadn't even seen Draco move. Bellatrix stood rigid, Narcissa was kneeling next to her son sobbing, Draco stared up at the moon lit sky, un focused, a pool of blood around him.

Harry swallowed, throat dry, and tried moving, getting the deatheater to let go, but it was no use, however, Lucius Malfoy was either let go, or fought his way free because a second later he was at his wife's and son's side pale and sickly looking.

"Draco. . .no..."Lucius uttered.

"How'd he do that?"Harry heard Ron whisper in his ear. "Harry did you see that? bloody hell I didn't even see Malfoy get over there,"Ron whispered.

"Magic and adrenaline does amazing things. . ."said Hermione tears prickling her eyes, Draco had sacrificed himself for his mother, and had, well it appeared been by Bellatrix then a second later in front of Narcissa in time to save her, how he had done it. . . she wasn't sure.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events, however. . .it will do,"Voldemort said, a cold smile on his lips, he pet Nagini who had slithered up next to him, Harry heard her hiss,

_sweet blood sweet, a dead body for Nagini to eat_

Harry stared horrified anger boiling inside him.Harry looked away as Lucius pulled the sword out of Draco, it was glistening with fresh red blood. Draco's blood. Draco didn't make a sound, he might have already been dead. He heard Neville make a noise next to him. Lucius's hands started to shake, and the cold grey eyes met Harry's. and Harry knew.

"The snake,"Harry said.

Voldemort looked puzzled, then smirked.

"Ah, almost forgot, your a parslemouth too Potter, did you dislike what Nagini had to say?"Voldemort said and was un prepared as the sword of Amara now in the hands of Lucius Malfoy sliced Nagini's head clean off.

Voldemort looked stunned and clutched his chest, this last horxcrux seemed to have physically caused him pain. The deatheaters seemed un sure of what to do several of them pointed their wands at Lucius Malfoy, the others ran to Voldemort trying to see what had caused their lord pain.

"Go see whats wrong with the dark lord Avery, I'll hold Potter,"Harry heard a familiar voice behind him say, he momentarily felt the cold hands release him and tried to bolt away, before other hands grasped him. Harry watched as the deatheater who had been restraining him- Avery- ran towards Voldemort who was on his knees breathing heavily. Harry felt the deatheater holding him slip something into his pocket.

"What?"Harry said slowly.

"Your wand,"The familiar voice whispered quietly in his ear. Harry turned and his eyes widened surprised, it was Snape. Harry nodded quietly, thoughtfully.

"Expelliarmus!"Harry helled and Snape was blasted backwards, his wand soaring to Harry. Harry grabbed it and pocketed it, he stupified the deatheater holding Ron. Ron grabbed the deatheaters wand, and his own. That's when several loud cracks were heard, the order of the phoenix had arrived. A full war broke out between the deatheaters and the Order. Several of them remained guarding Voldemort, Lucius, had been forgotten and Harry saw him disappear into the crowd towards where Draco had been or still was, Harry couldn't see. He had to get to Voldemort, he had to end this.

"Ready Fred?"George questioned mischievous eyes lit up.

"Ready George."

They were all blinded by a blue light, when Harry could see again the deatheaters were screaming in horror boils appeared all over them, most were un recognizable. Harry pushed his way towards Voldemort Ron and Hermione at his side.

"This is just me and Voldemort, you two go back,"Harry said slowly.

"Were with you Harry, with you all the way,"Hermione said firmly, holding a wand tightly.

"Yours?"Ron questioned.

"No, I believe it was a deatheater by the name of Gross. Awful last name really,"Hermione observed. Harry's eyes glanced at Tonks as she viciously attacked deatheaters.

"Come on,"Harry said and they advanced towards Voldemort.

"I'm fine you idiot!"Voldemort snarled at a near by deatheater, gaining his composure back.

"Well that's about to change,"Harry announced.Voldemort's lip curled into a sneer.

"Oh? A wandless Harry Potter? You think you could possibly defeat the great dark lord Voldemort?"Voldemort taunted smirking darkly, completely confident he would win.

"Your out of horxcruxes, you get hit with the killing curse this time and your dead,"Harry said.

"You don't have your wand, if its a dual you want, its a dual you'll get, but your want cannot save you now,"Voldemort said, taking out is wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"Voldemort yelled at the same time Harry yelled expelliarmus. The two spells connected like they had at the end of Harry's fourth year. with one hand he kept the connection and reached into his pocket, pulling out Snape's wand.

"Got your wand did you Potter? This wont save you for long,"Voldemort hissed trying to break the connection, his crimson eyes fell on the second wand, in Harry's free hand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"Harry yelled.

It was as if, the world had gone still. All the fighting stopped, and in that one moment, everyone was watching. Some hopeful, some in horror, most hopeful. Auror stood next to deatheater, both holding breath, some hoping the same out come, for the dark lord to finally die. A flash of green, and it was done. Just like that. When it came down to it, Voldemort, despite his efforts, still was only human., still could die with the simplest two words. Although, his body turned to black dust, after all, the body had been made from dark magic. Harry had taken a step back as if expecting to see Voldemort's spirit rise, posses something, but it was real, Lord Voldemort was dead. Cheers broke out from all over the place, even some deatheaters cheered, laughed, and hugged, those who had made the mistake of joining years ago, and could not weasel out.

Bellatrix Lestrange was not cheering. She drew out her wand, pointing it straight at Harry. Neville froze. He had killed her, or at least he thought he had, but she was alive, either Draco had saved her when he went back in time to save him, or the spell just hadn't worked, Neville wasn't so good at the whole revenge thing, but this was different, she was going in for the kill.

"Avada-"Bellatrix started.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"Neville yelled and shuddered, a flash of green and Bellatrix Lestrange joined the dark lord, for real this time. No other deatheaters tried to attacked, some fled, some remained cheering, some were trying to convince the aurors that they were under the imperious curse. The aurors left the Malfoy's alone. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and even Ron slowly walked over. Narcissa and Lucius let them, Narcissa was holding him crying, Lucius was sitting next to Draco, whispering encouraging things to his son though Draco seemed to far gone to listen. He say in a pool of blood shaking slightly, his eyes were open, he held a far off look in his eyes.

"He looks. . .so far away,"Hermione whispered.

"I've seen it before, he's not looking at us, he's looking past us,"Harry said quietly, and gave no further explanation, only the dying ever had this look. Cedric held the same look, even after he was dead. Narcissa let out new sobs.

"Malf-. . .Draco,"Harry corrected kneeling next to the blonde Malfoy, "It's over, Voldemort is dead, and honestly? We probably wouldn't have been able to do it with out you. You were a real friend. . . a lot braver than I ever gave you credit for, and you shouldn't be lying here. . ."Harry said softly giving his shoulder a light squeeze. For a moment, a brief moment his eyes focused, a smirk appeared, on the weak Malfoy.

"Don't get all mushy on me Potter, and you better be giving me more credit, you order gits would have never gotten any where with out me,"Draco said smugly, sarcastically. Harry laughed, and felt tears prickle. He laughed because Draco was still there, he was going to cry because it was probably the last sarcastic, snippy, arrogant thing Draco would ever say to him, because his eyes came un focused again, he was dying.

"Your my best friend,"Nevile whispered softly. "You can't die." Draco blinked but seemed to weak to respond. Hermione eyed Narcissa and Lucius, but she didn't care. She knelt next to Draco watching Draco take his dying breaths, and gave him, a dying kiss.

* * *

Things were in and out, his parents were around him, then it was all black, Potter was over him, all black, he heard Neville speak, tried to say something, but his vocal cords seemed to refuse to work anymore, Draco felt a peaceful feeling over take him, was that what it was like to die? And then, he felt something saw something, a soft feeling on his lips, he looked up and for a moment, he seriously thought he was kissing an angel He couldn't see her face, but felt her soft lips and her long hair and then the angel was gone, blackness was coming in. He could hear talking, or yelling, it didn't sound very happy, then he heard Ron Weasley.

"I was wrong you know. Your still a git mind you but, your a good man." and that was it, silence fell over him, a warm feeling replaced the cold, was death finally taking him?

Narcissa shrieked panicked as Draco's breathing was slow, the far off look in his eyes were taking over. She quickly took out her wand hand shaking. Lucius looked her over reached, and lowered her wand. He whispered something to her, something Harry couldn't hear and Narcissa shook her head.

"No let me-"Narcissa whispered, but Lucius took he wand. Narcissa looked tearfully at him and he whispered something to her again and kissed her.

"Uck,"Harry heard Ron say in his ear, Harry looked away down at Draco then back up. Lucius had walked away from Narcissa, Narcissa was holding his wedding ring clinging to it tightly. Harry raised a curious eyebrow but didn't question. Lucius took off silver ring, with a gold snake entwined on it, and the letter M, possibly a family heirloom and put it in Draco's hands, Draco's eyes flickered, but nothing more, he would be dead soon. Lucius pointed Narcissa's wand at him. Neville looked sick. Was Lucius going to kill him off, to stop the pain his son was in?

"_Servonex!_"Lucius whispered, flicking the wand in an arch and a silver light flew out of the wand hitting Draco. Hermione stared. She knew the spell, it was the spell Ron almost used on Harry, it would save anyone an inch from death. . .at the cost of the caster. The light got brighter, so bright, they couldn't see they had to shield their eyes, when the light dimmed Lucius Malfoy was gone, just gone. Now Harry understood why Narcissa had Lucius's ring. Nothing was left of Lucius Malfoy, not even Narcissa's wand. Harry wondered where Lucius's own wand was, but saw a wand in Narcissa's hands. Draco's eyes opened slowly. Narcissa hugged him tightly.

"My dragon, thank god..."she said softly, her delicate fingers running through his hair. Draco looked confused his hands traveling to his chest, where he had been stabbed, blood was there, but no wound, he would later find,and peculiarly enough, a lighting shaped scar.

"Malfoy?"said Neville slowly, and he hugged him tightly, Draco hugged him back, though he would deny it later. He even let Hermione hug him tears still running down her face, even Potter, not Weasley though, they merely shook hands, hugging was to much to ask from either of them, at least right now.

"Did we win?"Draco croaked. Harry laughed.

"We won,"He said softly.

"Thanks to me,"Draco said head held high, but he frowned. Draco's heart beat quickly. How was he alive, and where was his father?_where was his father_!?

"I have one question,"Draco said slowly.

"Ask away,"said Hermione.

"How in then name of Merlin's lice filled beard am I alive?"demanded Draco. Hermione's nose wrinkled.

"I'm sure Merlin didn't have-"

"Answer the question,"Draco snapped. The group slowly exchanged looks, not knowing how to tell him. Narcissa helped Draco up and led him away from his friends. They looked away as Draco looked at her in disbelief shaking his head.

"Lets give them some privacy,"Harry said slowly and the group left, leaving the Malfoys to mourn.

**

* * *

****Three weeks later**

* * *

Harry licked his ice cream cheerfully grinning at Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"I thought Malfoy was meeting us,"said Neville impatiently.

"I'm fashionably late,"Draco scoffed walking over silver eyes scanning them. There was a difference in his posture, in his attitude and even the way he walked, something foreign, something not Draco, and for a minute Draco resembled Lucius Malfoy more then himself, but the moment passed. It seemed that when his father gave his life for his son, he had also given it to his son, or at least a piece of it, Lucius Malfoy lived on in more ways then one. Draco sat down propping his feet on the table, by Ron's ice cream. Ron wrinkled his nose, scowling.

"What are you lot going to do now that the big bad Voldemorts gone? Talk about the good old days when you had something to do? Sit in the cob webbed filled halls of Grimwald place, wands at the ready for the next great evil?"Draco inquired raising an eyebrow.

"ha, ha, ha, your hilarious Malfoy,"snapped Harry. Draco grinned.

"What about you, What are you up to?"demanded Ron.

"Going back for a final year at Hogwarts, Then I plan to over throw the world, world domination and all, slots open for a new evil leader and I'm up for the job,"Draco said sliding a fire whiskey from his cloak taking a swig. Neville laughed nervously.

"Your joking right?"Neville asked.

"Of course I am, Lord Draco sounds stupid, so doesn't evil over lord Draco, no, I need a new name before I go through with my plan for world domination,"Draco stated glancing at the group. Hermione laughed.

"Go ahead, I'll be more then happy to kick your ass Malfoy,"Ron stated. Draco grinned.

"Looks like things are going to be a lot more peaceful,"Neville said happily.

"And Malfoys going to be a lot more annoying,"Ron grumbled, "Any chance of us getting rid of you?"Ron demanded.

"After a life changing adventure like that? No chance mate,"Draco said.

"Didn't think so,"Ron said slowly smiling.

* * *

_The right thing to do, I guess it's never clear. Even now, I'm still not sure if killing who I thought was Neville was right, Or killing McNair to save Neville, or stabbing Potter. Society has rules, of what's right and wrong. But who gives them the right to tell us what's right? Is it right to sacrifice a few people to save millions? Is it right to watch your friend die knowing there is no hope? Letting him die in misery and pain? Isn't it mercy to end it quick for them? Everything isn't always black and white. People like Potter; they fight for the greater good, whatever that means. I've come to know that it means saving the world, or at least a lot of people. And people like Potter, they give the ultimate sacrifice to people who don't even give a dam..n about them, for people to live, sacrificing their own lives if they have to just so others can live. I still can't grasp that yet. Yeah I guess if it's the whole world you better die trying to save it, but hey I'm selfish. I'd rather be with my friends and family, waiting for some hero to save us. Is that being selfish? Is that being a coward? I'm still not sure. I've learned one thing through all this, no matter what, no matter what anyone says, go with your gut if you feel it's the right thing to do you do it whatever it is. Hey if there's some big battle and you feel the right place is to be with your family go ahead, I don't' know if that's selfishness and or cowardice but thousands of other people are doing it too. But hey, if you feel its right to be right up in there, risking your life, right in battle to save others, you do that. I don't know if that's bravery or stupidity, if you feel it's right you do it. But if you're a maniac and you feel it's right to kill thousands of people- well, I suggest you don't go with that particular right feeling unless you want to get on death row. Maybe the people who risk it all to save us are just crazy, or maybe there something more, maybe they have something the rest of us don't have, a certain strength, or they see or know something that we just don't get. There not super heroes, there just heroes, they just do what the rest of us can't or wont. I'm still not to clear on the whole good and evil thing, but hey if there's one thing I've learned from those idiot Gryffindors it's to do what I think is right deep down. That's why I've told you my story; I felt it was right to confuse the crap out of lots of people. Okay, okay, that wasn't the main point, but it was one of the points. Have my questions run through your heads. Maybe you will fine some answers. Oh and I'm not telling you to kill some hero because some maniac is threatening to kill your mother unless you kill the hero. Most societies frown upon that. Yes I know I did it, but we all can't be like **fabulous** me plus, I didn't feel it was right, I felt like I had no choice. I'm not saying it was a mistake, I mean come on I'm me, I don't make mistakes. _

_Sincerely, Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_**P.S.**_

_Granger and Weasley got married, big surprise there, Weasels an Auror and Granger works at a law firm, Potter and Tonks got together, both aurors, who the bloody hell saw that one coming? I sure didn't, Neville married Loony Lovegood, there both professors, and me, I'm proud to say I've disgraced the name of Malfoy for years to come and were my father alive, he'd probably kill himself from the embarrassment, I married Ginny Weasley. Didn't you know? Red heads are vixens. And I don't work, duh. I'm filthy stinking rich!_

_I **could** be lying to you, my fire whiskey's empty and I cant tell the floor from the ceiling, but you'll never know, will you?_

_**P.S.S.**_

_**I'M NOT FULL OF MYSELF! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?**_

**The End**

* * *

**_Special thanks to Bruddy101, Alwayswright, Adoro a los hombres Malfoy, azorianxxx, Beautiful Trix, Kris 932, Aly,Erika,Kittyatza, GENIPHIR DAE, David Fishwick,chocolablvr, and sleeping for reviewing :)_**

****

**Special thanks to ****GENIPHIR DAE**** for pointing out that Bellatrix is actually dead. I'd make up some big excuse but in the long run I messed up. I originally planned to kill her off but later thought hey I can use her and plum forgot I killed her so I fixed it. Now in chapte****r 9 when Draco goes back in time he saves her if you don't wanna go back and read this is the paragraph:**

Draco looked around for Neville and himself. His past self was unconscious and Neville was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. There wasn't much time to lose. Draco walked over to Neville and plucked out a piece of hair. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't let Neville kill his aunt. "Stupify,"Draco hissed quietly at the same time Neville Longbottom yelled Avada Kedavra. He knelt next to her still inivisble and felt for a pulse. Fortunately for Bellatrix Draco's spell had reached her and cancled out Neville's she was alive, of course, everyone else thought she was dead at the moment.

**Thanks for dealing with my stupidity :)**

**This is in fact the end, though I might add an alternitive ending, because I had plotted three different endings, but this is the happiest one, lol.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, i'm sad to say its the end, but I originally intended it to be a one shot :) I'm glad you like it and as always love to hear reviews, Thank you so much,**

**--NovemberMists**


End file.
